


Destiny

by obisgirl



Series: Different Destinies [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enchanted Forest AU flashback: Emma knows it's going to take a miracle for her father to accept Killian as her fiancé but Emma's willing to fight for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight for Your Love

_She doesn't have a ring but that can be fixed_ , Killian realizes as he accompanies her, the Charmings and Red back to the castle. He doesn't want to let her out of his sight but if he wants to make this official, then he's going to need a ring and knows exactly what will suffice. It's the only thing he kept of her, his only prized possession in his cabin, back on board _The Jolly Roger_.

Emma rides behind him the whole time and neither of them say a word to each other but the tension should have been obvious as they reach the royal stables. He dismounts first and then helps Emma off, gently helping her down.

“Stay with your parents, I need to go back to the ship and get some things,” he says.

“Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?” she pleads, “I want to spend tonight with you, my fiancé,”

He smiles at her, kissing her softly. “I want that too but there is something I must do,” Killian muses, “but I promise I won't be too long,”

Emma eyes him curiously before kissing him again. “I'm keeping you to your word,” she warns him, “I love you,”

“I know, love,” he whispers and slips away.

~~

“This is unacceptable!” Charming fumes as soon as he and Snow come into the main throne room. He knows

True Love's kiss breaks any curse but his daughter's true love cannot be a pirate. Of all the men Charming pictured with his little girl, pirate wasn't anywhere on that list. A duke, a king, a prince, maybe a nobleman but definitely not a pirate.

“I don't think we really have a choice in the matter,” Snow reasons, “David, she loves him and he loves her. True Love's kiss would not have worked if the feelings were not reciprocated,”

He shrugs helplessly, sitting down on his throne. “She's young, she doesn't know anything about love,” he continues, “And I will never accept a pirate as a son-in-law,”

Snow sighs, coming over and sitting beside him. “I doubt True Love's kiss would have worked if this was a simple infatuation,” she continues, “They're in love and will probably marry with or without our approval. But but I would rather not be estranged from my daughter simply because one of us doesn't approve,”

“And you approve?” he counters, “How could you? You were always the one saying it would be better if she married someone regal, someone worthy of her. She deserves better than a pirate, Snow,”

“I don't think it's a matter of what we want anymore, David,” she reasons, sighing, “I know I've been pushy when it comes to finding a suitable husband for our daughter but what I failed to realize is that this should be her choice; not mine or yours but her choice,”

David stares at his wife before looking away grumpily. “I will never accept this, Snow,” he retorts, “Like you, I have my standards too and he is not the person I expected my daughter's True Love to be,”

“More like a Prince, maybe?” Snow questions, “David, you have to let this go. She is going to find ways to be with him even if you don't want them too. Look at the Hell we went through where your father was concerned. Do you really want to put Emma through the same thing? The whole kingdom even?”

“George was not my father, not my biological father. He was his father,” he reminds her.

“And you were a shepherd,” Snow continues, “and your real name isn't really James but I don't care about those details,”

He looks at her curiously. “What are you saying?”

“I'm saying,” Snow sighs, “That this is her choice, not ours and it would be hypocritical of us to deny her happiness when we fought so hard to be together,”

David shrugs. “It's not the same, Snow,” he muses.

Snow shakes her head, standing up and starts to leave but stops, turning back to him. “I'm going to support her David because all I want is her happiness, and because he risked everything to come back here and make sure she was okay,” she says, “and I hope you will too,”

~~

Killian doesn't realize it right away but once he steps foot onboard on _The Jolly Roger_ , it feels like the last time he will be there. He's never really had a real home, not since he was a boy, his ship and his crew have always been his family.

Now, he's about to start a new life with Emma and join her family. He'll have a new place to call home and will walk away from his pirate life. He won't forget his years sailing at sea, exploring the unknown but now, he's changing course and has a new destiny, a new love.

He doesn't expect that it'll be easy to say goodbye to the crew that he's considered family for so long and doesn't know how most of them will react to a Captain-less vessel, but his heart belongs to Emma.

He meets Starkey first as he searches about his cabin for that ever elusive ring.

“You're leaving us?” the other man asks.

“I'm marrying Emma,” Killian replies, looking through anywhere he could have put that ring. He finds it after a few minutes, blue jewel in the center on a silver band.

Starkey studies him carefully. “I'm happy for you Captain but what about the rest of us?” he ventures and Killian looks at him. “I mean, the ship and crew. You can't be her husband and still be Captain of The Jolly Roger,”

“I have considered that Starkey,” he reasons, putting the ring away in a pocket and turning back to him. “That's why I'm giving the ship to you. The crew can stay on if they like but you will be in command,”

Starkey looks at him thoughtfully. “Thank you Captain,” he says.

“But as former ships' Captain, I reserve the right to use commandeer whenever I please,”

“That's fair. The _Jolly Roger_ will always be yours, Captain,” he says, “but thank you all the same,”

~~

It is true, Snow would have preferred if Emma had chosen someone else to be her husband but she also recognizes that the connection her daughter and Killian Jones share, is True Love and Snow cannot deny her daughter, her True Love, or happiness.

She finds her in her room, talking quietly with Red. Once Red sees her, the huntress stands and Emma looks over at her. “Mother,” she greets.

“Can I have a moment with my daughter, Red?”

Red glances at Emma and then back to Snow, quietly leaving them. Snow walks over to the bed and sits beside her.

“I love him,” Emma says bluntly, and Snow looks at her thoughtfully. “And I want to marry him,”

“Of course you love him,” Snow muses, “I'm not blind, Emma. I know it was True Love's kiss that woke you from the poisonous apple. I know True Love, Emma. Your grandparents, my parents had it, so did your father's parents and I share it with your father. It is a very powerful magic, the only magic powerful enough to break any curse. And I would be a horrible mother if I denied you the happiness that True Love brings with it,”

Emma smiles at her hopefully.

“But,” Snow continues and Emma's smile lessens, “It isn't always easy. Your father does not approve of your choice,”

“Figures as much,” Emma retorts, rolling her eyes, “I know he isn't the man daddy always thought I would end up with but I truly love him,”

“He's a pirate, Emma,”

“And I thought that didn't matter,” she reasons, “I'm going to marry him mother, with or without yours or daddy's approval,”

Snow smiles at her. “You have to understand Emma. Your father, he only wants what's best for you. You're his child, his baby girl and he wants to make sure the man you choose to be with, is worthy of your hand,”

“If he only knew what Killian's done to keep me safe, this wouldn't be a problem,”

“And what has he done?” Snow counters, “Emma, I want to believe that he is worthy of your love – he did save your life and I will be forever grateful to him for that but I have heard whispers that he was the reason that your life was in danger while under his captivity,”

“That is true,” she admits, “but he regrets everything that happened – not everything that happened between us obviously – but everything else,”

“And what is everything else Emma?”

Emma shrugs. “Horrible things but they were things Killian had no control over,” she assures him, taking her hand, “Please mother, I love him and I want to be with him. You have to convince daddy to give him a chance,”

“I can take care of your father,” Snow muses, “but in the meantime, I would keep your distance from your fiancé,”

“What? Why?”

“Emma, trust me on this one,” she continues, “Convincing your father will not be an easy task but I need your cooperation in this,”

Emma sighs reluctantly. She doesn't wish to be separated from Killian again but hopefully, this trial separation won't be too long. “Fine,” she agrees.

“I'll talk to him tonight,” Snow promises, stands and hugs her before leaving the room.

As soon as she's gone, Emma rushes to find a parchment and scribbles a message and goes to window. As if on cue, there's already a dove there and she gives the scrolled paper to him. “Give this to him,” she commands as the bird flies away.

tbc


	2. Which side are you on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiles at her thoughtfully. “It will not be an easy fight,” Snow muses, looking at her friend again, “I'm curious, which side are you on Red?”

His crew is at the ready when Killian comes up on deck. Starkey left him alone in his cabin and prepped everyone for a final salute. It touches his heart to see every man there to say their final goodbye to him, men he's sailed with for years, laughed with, shared stories with and other adventures. It hasn't always been an easy life, the life of a pirate, but each man knew what were signing up for when they joined his crew.

Not everyone is meant for a pirate's life and few make it.

Killian looks at Starkey, Smee and his other men.

“By now, most of have you have heard that I am retiring from this life of piracy and settling down,” Killian starts and a few chuckle. “I can say, the rumors are true and I think you all know who the lucky lady is, Princess Emma. I still feel myself humbled that she would take this pirate and want to spend the rest of her life with – me – but alas, we are where we are,”

He walks down the line of his crew, looking at each man. “But I am not leaving _The Jolly Roger_ without a capable Captain,” he continues, stopping in front of Starkey. “I know that you will take good care of her for me, Starkey and I could not trust anyone else to do the job right,”

“Thank you again Cap – um, how exactly should I refer to you know as, highness?”

Killian smiles at him. “Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Starkey. I'm not even married yet,” he says, “but Killian will do,”

He looks to the rest of his crew. “I do have one last request though, since this will probably be my last time on board The Jolly Roger,” he starts and looks to the skies, staring at a dove flying overhead. The bird comes in for a landing, perching on top of a crate and lets go of a tiny parchment. Killian should seriously be wary of any kind of bird near his ship but this bird is not a crow.

He takes the small parchment and unravels it. It's a note from Emma. Killian looks up at his crew and then to Starkey. “Um, everyone dismissed for now,” Starkey commands and everyone disperses leaving only him and Killian. “A note from Princess Emma?”

“Aye,” he says, “She says I can't see her for a bit but hopefully it will not be for long,”

Starkey shrugs. “She is your fiancé, right?” he asks.

“That she is but why can't she see me?” he wonders, scrunching the paper in his hands. “This isn't right, especially after everything we've gone through together. There has to be something else going on,”

“What else could it be?”

“I don't know but I'm going to find out,” he says.

~~

“She wants to be with him Snow,” Red says to her friend as she accompanies her back to her chambers. “One way or another, they will find a way to be together,”

“I know Red,” Snow muses, turning and regarding her, “You've seen them together, what are your impressions?”

Red clears her throat, blushing. “I don't think True Love's kiss wouldn't have worked if it wasn't – but I do believe that her feelings for him are genuine, as are his for her. It's not infatuation or a simple crush. She loves him Snow and he loves her,”

“But he's a pirate,” Snow sighs, “And I guess, to some degree, I can agree with David's stance. Pirate wasn't exactly at the top of list of possible suitors for Emma,”

“You can't choose who you fall in love with Snow, no more than where the stars shine each night,” Red says, “David will come around. He loves Emma so much and in the end, he'll see that his love for her will overcome any prejudice he has against Killian Jones,”

Snow rubs her forehead and smiles thoughtfully at her. “But is he the right choice for her?” she wonders.

Red shrugs. “Love doesn't discriminate on whether someone is the right choice for us, Snow,” the huntress continues, “But I think the question you should be asking yourself and David, is if you are willing to lose your daughter over this? Because that could happen if both of you continue to disagree on what is right for her,”

Snow considers her words and she knows that she is right.

“Look Snow, I love Emma too. How could I not? She's my goddaughter and she's a wonderful, independent, strong-willed young woman, or as he puts it 'a stupid, naive, incredulous girl,'” she says, “Knowing your daughter, her personality and how stubborn she can often be, do you really think that she would be happy married to a noble, Prince or a King who would stifle who she is? Probably not,”

“I'm still me,” Snow says.

“I wasn't referring to you,”

“I know,” Snow mutters, smiling sheepishly at her. “But there was a time, a long time ago when I wasn't afraid to fight for what I wanted. I had to do many things to survive on the run. Considering my circumstances at the time, I didn't think love was in my future until I met David. I used to have that fiery spirit Emma has and actually, I would never admit this to her, but it's one of the qualities I've always admired about her. I lost that Red,”

Red wraps one arm around her friend, sighing. “I don't think you lost it Snow,” she says, “priorities just changed. Peace reigned throughout the kingdom, you married David and became a mother. But look at you now, you're willing to fight your husband in defense of your daughter's choice. You haven't lost who you are Snow,”

She smiles at her thoughtfully. “It will not be an easy fight,” Snow muses, looking at her friend again, “I'm curious, which side are you on Red?”

Red smiles wolfully at her and Snow is not surprised.

“Stupid question,” she says.

~~

Emma's bored and restless. She also hates being cooped up and is itching to get out and find a certain pirate and sail away with him. Emma understands her mother's need to keep her distance from Killian until she is able to persuade her father but it's not like she is asking him for half of the kingdom. All she wants is to be with her True Love.

That's not an outrageous request in Emma's mind.

Emma shifts in her bed and freezes, hearing a rustle outside and walks over to the window, looking down the wall for anyone. She lingers a moment, hoping to see her pirate in black, scaling the wall but when she doesn't, she turns and falls into his arms.

“Killian, what are you doing here?!” she cries.

“Sorry,” he says, “I got your letter and thought I would drop by to see what's it about,”

Emma sighs, smiles despite herself and hugs him. “You know I don't want to be separated from you, especially after all the Hell we've been through,” she continues, “It's my father,”

“He doesn't approve, does he?” he surmises, “because of the pirate thing,”

“He loves me and wants the best for me,” Emma muses, “I love him too but there is good news; I won't be fighting alone for you. My mother is on my side and I'm pretty sure, Red is too,”

He smiles at her. “Three fierce ladies willing to fight for me,” he teases, arching an eyebrow, “That's definitely an ego booster,”

Emma playfully smacks his shoulder and he makes a mocking face at her. “My mother promised that she would do her best to convince him to support us,” she continues, sitting down on her bed and looking at him, “but I had a thought, if she can't – I still want to be with you and I'll do whatever it takes to make that possible,”

Killian comes over and sits beside her. “Emma, what are you saying?” he ventures.

“You still have your ship, we could sail away, find someone to marry us and we'll start a life together,” she says hopefully.

Killian laces his fingers through hers and kisses them. It's a sweet gesture but not a realistic solution to the problem. “Emma,”

“I know,” she cries, “but we could have life a together, the two of us, leave everything behind if we wanted,”

He sighs, gently removing a hand from hers and combs it through her still brown hair. “Emma, there's something you should know about me,” he starts and she looks at him curiously.

“You're not already secretly married to someone else because I will not accept that,”

He grins. “No, I'm not,” he laughs, “What I was going to say is, before you, there haven't been too many good deeds associated with my name. I've done a lot of bad things in my life but after meeting you, loving you well, it's the first time I've wanted to be a better person for someone else. And I still want to be better, which means waiting until your father approves of our union,”

“That could be forever,”

“So, I'll wait,” he reasons, “Emma, I want to do this right; I want to do right by you,”

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully, leaning closer to kiss him. “It's sweet and I commend you for wanting to do the right thing, but seriously, you still have a ship and we can go anywhere,” she tempts.

“The right way Emma,” he echoes, “We can wait,”

“Then I suppose you should probably go before someone spots you and you end up in a jail cell again,” she reasons, “Breaking and entering isn't a good first impression, especially where in-laws are concerned,”

“Good point,” he agrees and starts towards the window.

“Killian!” she calls out and he turns back to her. “I love you, honey. Be careful,”

He smiles at her and starts down the window. Before she Emma can even go back to sleep, she hears a curse and he climbs back towards the window. Emma covers herself and sighs heavily as he's accompanied by two other guards.

“Sneaking into the princess's personal chambers, pirate?” the taller guard teases, “You didn't even learn your lesson the first time. That's shameful,”

Killian looks back at Emma. “It's the prison quarters again,” he says, “Lovely,”

tbc


	3. Daddy Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Emma exchange worried looks; Snow steps forward. “Charming,” she starts, “I hope you don't mean – death? He didn't come here to kidnap her,”

Snow's unusually quiet as she changes her clothes. It's been a long day and wants nothing more than to sleep, but even sleep, she knows will be uneasy. David is already in bed, still disturbed by the day's events but seeing Snow come out from the dresser, wearing a light blue sleep gown puts a smile on his face. She smiles at him before walking over and sitting on the bed. He leans over to kiss her but she backs away suddenly

“What?”

“I think that we need to talk about Emma,” she says, “and him,”

David sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I really don't want to talk about it, Snow,” he muses, “He's a pirate and therefore, completely unsuitable for our daughter. End of story,”

“They're in love,” she continues, “And he saved her life,”

“So, we owe him a great debt for saving her life,” he says, “but that debt will not include giving him her hand in marriage,”

Snow plays with the hem of her gown. “I think that you're going to find yourself severely outnumbered on this,” she reasons.

“Not by much,” he retorts, “You've always said that you wanted better for her. How is our daughter marrying to a pirate good for her? It's not,”

“If you're worried about the kingdom's reputation, she could do a lot worse,”

He raises an eyebrow at that challenge.

“I don't know how much worse but I will not stand in the way of True Love, and neither will Red,” Snow defends.

“Red's behind this too?” he questions, “That is not fair!”

Snow shrugs, sighing. “She loves him David and I really believe that he loves her too. You know True Love's kiss, it can break any curse and theirs is true,” she says, “At least consider the consequences of forcing Emma to let go of her true love. She ate a poisonous apple to forget about him; next time, she could do worse. Do you really want to lose her over this?”

“You think that she would commit suicide?”

“Maybe not that, but perhaps run away and we never see her again,” Snow reasons, “I for one, could not deal with her leaving the kingdom forever and eloping, living a pirate's life,”

David sighs. “I'll think about it,” he promises and kisses her cheek, “but tonight I want to spend time with my wife and rejoice in the fact that our daughter is home, where she belongs,”

David kisses her again, running hand down her gown and his other through her hair. Before he can get any further though, they're interrupted by a loud pounding on the door. David stands from the bed, grabs a robe and opens, greeting a guard.

“Sorry majesty for the interruption but I thought that you should know that a pirate broke into Princess Emma's room and he's currently locked up in the prison quarters for interrogation,”

Snow can't help but laugh at the irony and has to hide her big grin behind a pillow.

“Thank you for that,” he says, “We'll be down shortly for the interrogation,”

The guard turns on his heels and leaves them. David closes the door behind him and turns around, glaring at his wife. “Seriously, this is not funny,” he retorts, “I don't know why you're laughing. He could have kidnapped her – again,”

“Doubtful,” she smirks, before going to change again.

~~

Snow isn't surprised to see Emma dressed and waiting for them in the main throne room. Red's already with her and David knows he's already outnumbered. “You heading down to the prison cells?” she asks, though she already knows the answer.

“I am and you're not,” he says firmly.

“Of course, I'm going,” Emma retorts, looking at her mother. “I know you told me to keep my distance, I kept my word but I had to tell him the same thing. I didn't anticipate him coming back to the castle to see me though,”

David shrugs. “It doesn't matter. We are going to settle this matter now,” he reasons.

Snow and Emma exchange worried looks; Snow steps forward. “Charming,” she starts, “I hope you don't mean – death? He didn't come here to kidnap her,”

“Daddy, please no!” Emma cries, “I love him,”

“He's a pirate Emma!” David fumes, “He is no good for you and I'm sorry, but I forbid you to be with him. You're a princess, you deserve better than him,”

Emma suddenly feels faint and Red rushes to her side, supporting her. “You're going to kill him,” she breathes, “He dies and I will never forgive you for this,”

David looks at his wife, and Snow knows Emma isn't kidding with that statement. She doesn't have to remind her husband that it was True Love's kiss that awoke her but it seems, his prejudice is too sharp to ignore. “I'm sorry Emma,” he says, storming out of the room.

Emma turns to her mother and Red, her face becoming visibly pale and her body shaking.

~~

David finds the pirate behind bars, where he belongs, probably contemplating if his daughter is really worth all this trouble. He would argue that she is but he doesn't need to know that especially since he does not approve of him anyway. Prince David strides confidently towards the cell and the pirate looks up at him, standing to attention, bracing the bars.

“Highness,” he greets. “I want to apologize for creeping into your daughter's room – again. I know your wife told her to keep her distance from me, but her note confused me. And I wanted to see what...”

“Shut up,” David says bluntly, studying him. “I'm in no mood to hear your apologies pirate and I think we both know how stubborn Princess Emma can be. She gets that from her mother. But it seems, everyone and when I mean everyone, I'm referring to my wife, daughter and my daughter's godmother seem to be in your favor. That puts me at a crossroads of what to do with you,”

Killian studies the prince carefully. “I don't think I understand,” he muses.

David shrugs. “Neither do I,” he reasons, “You're a pirate and by no means, appropriate for a princess. We both know that and despite what you've done, they'll (especially Emma) will continue to fight for you until I cave,”

“Or you could allow me to marry Emma and everyone's happy, except you of course,” Killian adds.

“You kidnapped her, put her life in danger, lied and used her and she still loves you,” David fumes, referring to his daughter. “To me, that's not exactly solid basis for a relationship,”

“True, true,” the pirate agrees, “but Emma knows me and she knows I had no control over what happened,”

David focuses on him. “You didn't have to kidnap her, you had control over that situation but you targeted her,” he seethes.

“I am sorry,” Killian continues, “but everything that's happened since then, hasn't it been proof enough that I'm trying to change for good – for her?”

“I had planned to have you executed but I don't want to have to tell my daughter that I killed her one true love,” he reasons, “I can't let you go either,”

Killian smiles. “Well, that is a bit of a conundrum, isn't it?”

“What do you mean?” he counters.

“All three of your favorite ladies have reason to turn against you if you kill me and one of them, will have her heart broken if you do. And to be honest highness, that is one heart I don't wish to hurt anymore than you do,” he muses, smiling, “I love Emma and not just because marrying her will give me a good life, everyone wants that. I love her. I love her spirit, the person that she is, outspoken and yes, terribly stubborn at times but that's who she is. She's perfect to me and I feel more than humbled that she loves me back, flaws and all. She is amazing and I don't deserve to be with someone like her,”

David smirks at him for the first time. “That is a very good speech,” he commends, “Did you spend your time practicing that one, hoping it would impress me and I would change my mind?”

Killian shrugs. “I did have time to practice it. Why? Was it too much?”

“It was good, it was,” David continues, “but I'm afraid it doesn't change my mind about you. You're still a pirate   
and that isn't going to change tomorrow or next week,”

“I'm no longer a pirate captain,” he says suddenly, “I still have a ship, which Emma promised me I could keep but am no longer captain,”

“Your ship, it's still nearby?”

He shrugs again. “A safe distance away,” Killian reasons, studying him carefully. “My ship, my crew, they mean everything to me highness. A captain's crew is the closest to family, if any harm comes to them....I won't be able to restrain myself if these bars weren't here,”

“I won't harm your crew,” David promises.

tbc


	4. Search for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this quest to find his ship really necessary Charming?” Snow ventures, “We already know that they're crazy in love with each other, what else do you need to know?”

For the first time in his life, Charming doesn't know what to do. His mother used to tell him that some choices will be easy, others will be harder and he has to be extra careful with those because they could decide your destiny. Speaking with the pirate didn't make his choice any easier; Killian Jones is clearly in love with his daughter and that isn't going to change anytime soon.

Same with Emma.

He sighs, walking back to the throne room. Snow and Emma are gone, but Red's still there and that's perfect because she is the person he needs right now.

“Red, I need you do something for me,” he starts, waving his hand, “Don't worry, he's still alive,”

“You scared all of us David, Emma most of all. She had a panic attack that maybe you planned to kill her fiancé; Snow had to escort her back to her room to calm down,” Red cries, “I know you don't approve but she really loves him and he ---”

“..really loves her, I know,” he finishes, “I talked to him and confessed as much. But I'm still at a crossroads, Red. I want what's best for my daughter, I want her to be with someone who's worthy of her love, someone who I know will always be faithful to her. But of all the men with those qualifications, I never thought a pirate would fit that description,”

Red smiles at him hopefully. “Does that mean you approve?” she wonders. Charming looks at her seriously and Red settles down. “What is it that you need me to do?”

“You tracked Captain Jones' ship before. Do you think you could find it again?”

“I lost the scent before,” she manages, “but I could try and find it again. Can't be too hard. A ship full of rowdy men who like to make trouble where they see fit,”

“Good. I want you to start searching as soon as possible and once you get a lead, let me know,” he orders.

“David, what is this about? If you don't mind me asking?” Red ventures.

The Prince sighs. “I need to know what happened when Emma was onboard his ship,” he says, “I need to know everything before I can make my final decision,”

Red smiles at him sourly. “Of course,” she reasons, “I'll get started right away,”

~~

Snow wishes that she can do something to ease her daughter's heartache. The road to true love isn't always easy, sometimes it can be painful but it must always be fought for. She learned that lesson a long time ago after meeting David. King George didn't make it easy for them but defeating his only ally, her stepmother Regina helped.

She will always feel a little guilty over Daniel's death but every time she thinks about what Cora did to him, she thinks about how Regina must be reunited with him somehow in an afterlife. It's easier for her to think of them that way. Snow doesn't know what it feels like to be under a sleeping curse but she hopes whoever the recipient is able to find some peace.

Snow sighs, gently raking her fingers soothingly through Emma's still brown hair and misses her golden locks.

“Do you think he'll really do it?” Emma cries, “Kill Killian,”

Snow shrugs, smiling sourly. “Your father is not a violent man by nature. He is good and no, I don't believe he will. He loves you, Emma; you're his darling baby girl and wants to protect you. I don't think he would purposely hurt someone you love,”

Emma turns her looks and looks up at her mother. “He's ready to change for me,” she sobs, “I mean, he is who he is but he wants to be a better person for me and I love him for that. But I cannot suffer through another heartbreak, mother,”

“I know sweetheart,” Snow whispers, still stroking her hair. “I remember a long time ago, everything King George put your father and I through to prevent us from being together,”

“Daddy's not as cruel as King George,”

“No, he isn't, thankfully,” Snow agrees, “but my point is, we won in the end and we were able to be together, we had you, Emma,”

Emma smiles at her, wiping away some of her tears. “Do you think we'll find the same happiness?”

“I know you will Emma,” she whispers, “you already have; you only need to be patient,”

~~

  
David sighs, listening to the tail end of his wife's conversation with his daughter. He doesn't wish to hurt Emma further but he needs to be sure. Charming backs away from the door as quietly as possible but he sees Snow stand from the bed and walk outside, meeting him.

“He's still alive,” he says and Snow sighs heavily, “but I need to know what happened on his ship between him and Emma,”

Snow smiles at him, opening Emma's door and David looks at her. “Or you could just ask the source instead of going on a hunt,” she suggests.

Emma looks between her parents, stands and walks over to them, her eyes partially red from crying. “What's going on?”

David sighs, looking seriously at his daughter. “I want to know what happened between you and the pirate while you were under his captivity,” he says bluntly.

Emma glances at her mom and then turns her attention to her father. “I thought that was what your interrogation was all about,” Emma muses, “You didn't kill him,”

“No, I didn't kill him but I still want to know what happened,” he reasons, “I need to know that giving him your hand is the right thing. I love you Emma, you're my daughter and only want what's best for you but I need to be sure,”

She looks at her mom again, smiles at her confidently and turns her attention back to her dad. “I understand that now but does my fiancé have to stay locked up while you're away trying to find your answers?” she asks, “It's not exactly hospitable,”

Charming shrugs. “It won't hurt...” Snow glares at him. “But he doesn't have to be,”

“What do you hope to find?” she wonders, suddenly feeling very anxious. If father knew what she did, there's no way that he would allow Killian to marry her.

“I don't really know actually,” he muses, “I just need to be sure, Emma,”

“Of course, I understand,”

~~

Emma is about to have a meltdown, really. She's happy that her father is about halfway there to approving her relationship with Killian but it makes her insanely nervous that he demands the truth about what happened to her while she was onboard _The Jolly Roger_.

She vowed to help Killian get him his money in exchange for teaching her about sexual intimacy. That is not something that her father needs to know about, so she tracks down Red who luckily finds her first and takes her aside.

“I'm screwed,” Emma cries, “If you take him to the Jolly Roger and he talks to Killian's crew, he's going to find out what happened between Killian and I...”

Red sighs. “You never even told me what happened,” she adds and Emma looks at her seriously. The other woman blushes and chuckles. “Oh, never mind,”

“Red, please, you have to help me one more time,” Emma pleads. “I love Killian; you have to persuade my father that he doesn't need to do this. He cannot know what really happened,”

“I can't promise anything Emma but I'll try and do my best,” she soothes, “He's still in the dungeon, I take it?”

“For now,” Emma whispers, “I love him Red, I want my life to be with him but..everything feels so complicated; it's like destiny doesn't want us to be together,”

Red fixes her hair, smiling. “Don't stop fighting; if he's the one you want, you don't stop fighting for him,” she soothes, “and eventually destiny will get the hint,”

~~

Emma still feels uneasy after Red leaves her. She loves Killian so much and doesn't want to be separated from him again but that could happen if his crew is honest with her father. On the other hand, they could cover for Killian and choose to tell selective details but that doesn't ease her mind.

Princess Emma makes her way down to dungeon, finding her love still locked up. His shoulders are slumped over and he looks like he's given up. She sighs and he looks up, smiling thoughtfully at her as she comes closer to the cell, reaching her fingers through the bars until they entwine with his.

“It hardly seems fair that you get to spend the night in a comfortable bed and I have to sleep here, alone,” he muses, smiling for her benefit, “I take it you didn't come down here to spring me out,”

“It's tempting but I don't have the key,” she admits, “I came down here to tell you that my father is determined to know what happened while I was on board your ship. He plans to go there with Red and talk to your crew,”

He frowns. “That does present a problem,” Killian reasons, “but my crew is loyal to me. I have every confidence that they will not double-cross me,”

“They are pirates,” she mutters and he looks worriedly at her, “I'm sorry,”

“You have every reason to be worried Emma; I am too but if two people are really meant to be together, they find a way,” he assures her, “And I do love you so much sweetheart. I have been with many women but you're the first I've truly come to care about; you're perfect to me,”

She blushes and leans into the bars, closing her eyes; Killian smiles, stepping closer and kisses her. “Do you know why I love you?” she manages between kisses.

“I thought it was the black leather,”

Emma giggles. “I love you because when I was with you on your ship, you treated me like an equal and I felt the most amazing freedom,” she whispers, “and feel like if I lose you, I'll lose my freedom,”

He kisses her again. “Not the black leather?” he teases.

“It helps,” Emma muses, “but I know being a pirate isn't all that you are, Killian as you know that I'm more than a princess; I'm me with or without the title,”

Killian smiles at her thoughtfully. “You're my love,” he whispers, “and I will continue to fight for us because you are worth it. My only wish is that your father would realize this isn't just an infatuation,”

Emma smiles at him wishfully. “No, it isn't,” she agrees, “I should go. If anyone catches me down here, I'll never hear the end of it,”

She turns to leave and then looks back at him, leaning into the bars and kisses him. “I love you,” she breathes before running away.

~~

“Is this quest to find his ship really necessary Charming?” Snow ventures, “We already know that they're crazy in love with each other, what else do you need to know?”

Charming sighs and looks at her. “I want to make sure it's right,” he reasons, “I know you've been preparing her for meeting the right guy Snow, but I always figured when he came along, it would have been when she had   
more life experience behind her and that day would been a long time from now,”

Snow smiles at him thoughtfully, starting to understand her husband's side of things. “I don't think we have to wait anymore Charming because he's here, and who's to say because she wants to be with him that she can't gain that life experience later?” she reasons, “Charming, she's not going to stop fighting for him. What do you hope to accomplish by seeking out his ship?”

“Find the truth maybe,” he adds, “or at least part of the truth, or some version of it,”

“And you think that crew would be honest with you?”

He shrugs. “I don't expect to hear the whole story about what happened but it would help,” he reasons.

Snow sighs again and sits beside him on the bed. “Then, I'm coming with you when you go with Red,” she adds and he looks at her skeptically, “I trust you Charming but I'm not exactly going to let you search for a pirate without backup,”

“I have Red,”

“You do but I used to be a hell of a fighter back in the day too,” she reminds him, nudging his shoulder, “Besides, it might be fun and I miss your adventures,”

Charming kisses her forehead.

~~

Emma can't sleep and wishes that there's some way to put her mind at ease; she left Killian alone in the dungeon hours ago and there's a longer night ahead of her until morning. She knows as soon as the sun rises, her father and Red will be on their way to find the Roger and her life will either be over or put on hold.

Either way, Emma doesn't have a good feeling about what's coming. She breathes deeply, closes her eyes and makes a wish, hoping someone will hear her silent plea. The last time she made a wish, she was kidnapped but she doesn't wish to swept away this time; her only wish is to marry her love.

When she opens her eyes, there's a blue light illuminating her room and she sits up, watching the light drift from wall to wall until it settles before her.

“Hello princess,” the light greets and Emma studies it curiously.

“What are you?” she ventures.

The light suddenly blinds her and transforms into a fairy. “I'm the Blue Fairy and I'm here because I heard your plea; you want to be with someone you care deeply for but you need your father's approval,”

“He is the prince,” Emma reasons, “and he is my father but true love shouldn't be this hard to fight for,”

The blue fairy smiles at her knowingly. “I don't think you have to worry much princess. True love always finds a way,” she says, “Believe in that and everything will work itself out,”

tbc


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma sighs, looking at her hands. “I never thought that I would want to be a mother so badly but she was so beautiful and precious Jiminy and she came from mine and Killian's love,” she cries, “I don't even know her name but I love her so much already,”

Emma needs to relax badly, so she practices a breathing technique her mother taught her years ago and eventually, her body drifts off to sleep. Her sleep isn't as blissful as she would like though, plagued by nightmares of the witch coming to kill her, eating the poisonous apple and the cries of a baby...?

_She sees herself and Killian lying in bed together, her holding a newborn baby girl in her arms and then frantically looking at him, giving him directions to take her to the wardrobe. Killian's reluctant to leave her but if he doesn't leave now, then they're all doomed. He takes the infant in his arms, his daughter and kisses his wife one last time before going to the other side of the room, grabs a sword and leaves._

_The grief is too much for Emma, holding her hand to her mouth at first until the tears overwhelm her and she rolls over in bed crying emphatically. Her husband could die, her baby could die and all their months of planning could be for nothing, but she needs to believe that destiny will come through in the end and everything will be restored._

_Destiny will restore her happy ending and reunite her with her baby._

~~

Emma's not sure what to make of the dream, writing down as many details as she can remember; analyzing each part. At some point with the parchment still in her hand, she collapses onto her bed, really exhausted.

~~

Morning comes all too quickly but as soon as Emma feels those rays of light on her skin, she dresses, finds the parchment and makes her way to the throne room, hoping to catch Red or her mom. She finds her mom first, organizing some preparations to find Killian's ship.

“Emma, you're awake early,” she notes.

“I actually couldn't sleep very well,” Emma manages, “Are you going with Red and daddy?”

Snow touches her cheek, smiling. “I haven't been on an adventure in a very long time,” she muses, “and being on a pirate ship, even for an interrogation...someone needs to keep your father in check,”

Emma nods and Snow stops her packing, regarding her. “Emma, what is it?”

“I had a dream last night and I think it was about my future,” she starts.

“Snow, you ready?” Charming interrupts, walking into the room wearing what looks like hunting gear, followed by Red. “We need to leave as soon as possible,”

Snow turns to Emma. “We can talk about this later,” she promises, leans in and kisses her cheek. “In the mean time, you can move Killian out of the cell and into one of the guest rooms,”

“I heard that Snow,” Charming mutters.

Emma smiles at him. “Check, Killian stays where he is,”

~~

Emma's still restless, itching to talk to someone about her dream. She wanted to talk to her mom or Red about it but now they're gone to find Killian's ship, which makes her even more anxious and she needs to calm down. Nothing good will come of her panicking. She thought about going down the dungeon and talking to her fiancé and she realized, that probably wasn't a good idea.

Talking to your fiancé about their still unborn daughter, when their present is still in jeopardy might make him second guess his choice in marrying her. Still, Emma needs to talk to someone about her dream.

“How's it going Emma?”

Emma turns around, looking for the voice but doesn't see anything, and then hears a buzzing sound above her and sees Jiminy. “You seem troubled, what is it?” he ventures.

She studies the cricket for a moment, considers her options in talking companions and sits down at the roundtable. Jiminy lands in front of her as she rests her head in her arms. “You know about my situation, right?” she asks.

“About you wanting to marry your true love, but your father isn't convinced that he's right for her but your mom and godmother are behind you and they all went off to find your fiancé's ship to interrogate his crew about your relationship? Yeah, I know something about it,” he reasons.

She smiles at him, lifting her head. “There's been a new development,” Emma muses, “I had a dream last night and I think, it was about my future,”

“Sounds intriguing,” Jiminy adds, “What happened in the dream?”

A thoughtful, melancholy smile spreads across her face and she breathes slowly. “Killian and I were married and I had a baby girl, and then I instructed him to take her to the wardrobe,”

Jiminy stares at her a moment.

“I'm not crazy,” Emma reasons, “I know I've been very stressed lately, so maybe that stress translated into me having a strange dream about the future, but this was so vivid,”

“You have been under a lot of stress lately,”

“It could have been stress but this dream felt different,” Emma continues, “I felt real. I held my daughter in my arms for mere seconds before I begged Killian to take her to some wardrobe. I mean, why place a baby in a wardrobe? Why would I even ask Killian of that?”

He shrugs. “I don't know; maybe the next time you go to bed, instead of waking, continue the dream,” he offers.

“But what if the whole dream still doesn't make any sense?”

“I wanted to talk to my mom about this and now, she's off with my dad and Red to find Killian's ship. I understand that he's protective of me and wants to make sure I end up with the right guy, but if that dream was the future then surely it means I'm meant to be with Killian,” she reasons, “but if daddy says so, then I won't or might not have that baby girl and I want her, so bad,”

Emma sighs, looking at her hands. “I never thought that I would want to be a mother so badly but she was so beautiful and precious Jiminy and she came from mine and Killian's love,” she cries, “I don't even know her name but I love her so much already,”

“I don't often advocate fighting or violence of any kind, but if you believe that this dream is your destiny Emma, then you have to continue fighting for it. So one day, you can hold your baby girl in your arms,”

Emma stands, pulling her hair to her side. “Thanks for the talk Jiminy and I won't ever stop fighting because now I know I have one more reason to keep fighting: for my daughter,” she says proudly, walking out of the room.

~~

Finding Killian's ship is easier than Red expected, tracing the scent until she finds the _Roger_ anchored in a nearby sea port. She cautions David and Snow to be careful, these are pirates after all but David says that he came prepared, sword and Snow with her bow and arrows. Then, there's also her, their she-wolf.

David walks up the gangplank to the deck, Snow following behind him and Red taking up the rear. They look around the ship, noting very little crew on board until a man with a red hat rushes up on deck, staring blankly at them. “Highnesses, we've been expecting you. All hands for the Captain!”

“Oh highnesses,” Starkey echoes, coming up on deck, “How's Emma?”

“Princess Emma is fine, now that she's safely in our care again,” Snow says, “You're the Captain?”

“Gentleman Starkey ma'am,” he says, bowing, “Please, let's continue talking about this in my cabin. No need to attract further attention,” He starts walking down below and then turns around, finding them still standing in the same position. “I promise, I have nothing malicious planned or ill will towards you, but it really would be safer if you join me down below. These are not safe shores, even for royals,”

~~

“You've been expecting us?” David asks as Starkey guides them to his cabin.

“When Killian relinquished his command, then heard from your daughter that he wasn't allowed to see her and then went back to your castle, and we hadn't heard from him in days, figured it was only a matter of time until you showed up to set things straight,” Starkey reckons, settling on his bed, “Now, that you're here – some of you again – might I inquire about the safety of Killian?”

Snow looked pointedly at Red before directing her attention to the pirate captain. “He's safe, Captain,” she assures him, “We're just here to ask a few questions,”

Charming glares at Red and then looks at Starkey again. “Emma was on board this ship for a week; we know that she was kidnapped and brought here but what else happened?”

“They fell in love,” he offers.

“We know that but do you know anything else?” Snow sighs.

Starkey sighs, leaning back. “To be quite honest, highnesses, Killian kept Emma in very close quarters. I saw her on a few occasions He arranged a very nice shindig for her birthday up on deck, they danced briefly then she got mad about something and stormed off,”

“Shindig?” Charming asks.

“A party, David,” Snow clarifies.

“She bested him in a sword fight,” he boasts, “so, I've heard and he saved her a few times,”

Charming smiles smugly. “See Snow, told you sword fighting lessons was a good idea,” he muses and she rolls her eyes, “but all the time together and nothing else happened?”

Starkey glances at Red and sighs. “They fell in love, highnesses,” he reasons, “what else is there to know? And even though you might think otherwise, they couldn't be more perfect for each other,”

Charming looks to his wife and then back to Starkey. “Thank you again for your time Captain,” he says, looking pointedly at Red again.

Snow follows her husband out but Starkey pulls on Red's arm. “He is all right, isn't he?” he asks.

“He is,” she promises, “And thank you for not revealing what really happened,”

tbc


	6. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...I had to fight to take back what was mine and defeat the Evil Queen. She wanted to take away my happiness and we're here, contemplating the same thing for our daughter. She loves him David, they love each other and we – you anyway, want to deprive her of that happiness,”

“Thank you again Captain for your time,” Snow says as her, Red and Charming are about to leave the Roger. She glances at her husband, hoping that the trip helped him see the light. Snow actually did not need to come along and trusted Red to give her a full update of what happened but she needed to be there, to see the place where her daughter lived for a week.

If what Starkey says is true and he kept her in closer quarters, then Snow assumes that meant that Emma stayed in the room next door to the Captain's quarters. Snow wasn't able to see much of it, but the room looked like it had been occupied by a girl.

“I'm glad to have been of service highnesses,” he says, bowing again.

“Just one more thing before we leave. Emma's hair, do you know who was responsible for that?” Snow queries

Starkey blushes. “I was, ma'am,” he reveals.

“Once upon a time, she was born blond,” Snow says, “and I always thought that I knew what was best for her, as I'm sure all parents do but being here, made me realize what she must have felt living on board this ship for a week,”

“What's that?”

“Freedom,” she muses, “He's her freedom and I can't deny her that. She hates corsets and wants them all banned in the kingdom, she hates balls because she has to wear those big dresses and corsets. All her life, she's always wished for something more and then, she's swept away and taken to this ship and she's free from all the rules we abide by as royals,”

“Snow...” David starts. “She was a prisoner,”

“No, she was free,” she continues, looking at him, “When we met David, I was a fugitive on the run. I learned to survive on my own with help from friends but I was free. I didn't know what life was like beyond my father's palace until I was forced to live it,”

“It's not the same thing,”

“But it is, Charming,” Snow continues, “I look at Emma now and she's not afraid to live her life; she's not scared of fighting for what she wants and I used to be like that. I had to fight to take back what was mine and defeat the Evil Queen. She wanted to take away my happiness and we're here, contemplating the same thing for our daughter. She loves him David, they love each other and we – you anyway, want to deprive her of that happiness,”

David sighs, glancing at Red and Starkey. Around the same time he met Snow, he was forced into a loveless marriage arranged by his father, King George and he threatened to kill him and his mother if he didn't go through with it. He sacrificed his own happiness to save his mother from George's army.

“I think it's time that we go home,” he manages, walking off the ship.

Red comes over and hugs Snow. “For what it's worth, I still think you have that fighting spirit Snow,” she whispers, backs away and thanks Starkey for his time and leaves the ship.

“That was one hell of a speech, m'lady,” Starkey compliments, “Is it too early to wish my congratulations?”

“Soon,” Snow smiles.

~~

“I'm disappointed in you Red,” David mutters as they collect their horses. “You said that you lost Emma's scent but Starkey said that he was surprised to see you again,”

The huntress shrugs. “So I lied about being on board that ship,” she admits, “I'm sorry about that David but it wasn't my choice: it was Emma's. She wanted to stay there, obviously, because she was falling in love with him. You can blame me all you want for lying but it doesn't change the fact that they are in love and there's only one thing to do about it,”

“Red's right,” Snow interrupts. “David, there is no use in delaying the inevitable. You wanted to come here for a reason and you got your answer,”

“He was clearly holding something back,” he says, “Emma wouldn't just fall in love with a pirate,”

“Emma's true love could have been anyone and you would still find flaw with him,” Snow continues, “Emma loves you David but I don't think that she would sacrifice her own happiness just to make you happy simply because you don't approve of her choice. The last thing I want is for her run away with him and elope, and we never see them again. I do not want to be estranged from my daughter so I would think twice David about continuing to stubborn,”

Red doesn't say anything, glances at David before mounting her horse.

~~

Being locked up is starting to get old.

Killian doesn't regret accepting Emma's proposal and loves her more than she'll ever know but now, he's starting to wonder if she's really worth the trouble? He wants to be with her, he left his life as a pirate, wanting to start a new life with her. But after getting to know her family, see what she has to deal with day to day, he's starting to wonder how he can fit into this world?

He sighs, resting on the bench in the cell that he doesn't recognize Emma approaching his cell. She clears her throat and he stands up abruptly, coming over to the bars as she removes her hood, smiling at him.

“Emma, you really need to find better ways to spend your time than continually sneaking down here to see me,”   
he teases.

“I'm not really worried about being caught, especially since my parents left with Red to find your ship,” she reasons, “but I needed to see you,”

“That's sweet lass but you really should be more careful,” he cautions, “even with your parents not around,”

Emma smiles at him. “I had a dream last night,” she starts, “It was about us,”

Killian sighs, smiling at her. “What kind of dream was this? A sexy one, I hope,”

“It wasn't that kind of dream but it was very interesting,” she muses, “Destiny takes time, Killian; things don't always happen so easily but my dream last night, convinced me that we will be together and have that happy ending,”

His smile lessens and he looks down. “Emma, I know you want to believe that we will have everything that we want but what if it doesn't? What if we can't be together?” he ponders.

“My dreams says differently,”

“Yes but it was only a dream,” he reasons, “I'm sorry love; I don't mean to be so pessimistic but one of us needs to be realistic here,”

Emma clears her throat and backs away slightly. “Destiny takes time Killian but I am not giving up on you,” she promises, “not when I know that we will have that happy ending. After everything we've gone through together, I refuse to run. Someone once told me, if you find something worth fighting for, you keep fighting and that's exactly what I'm going to continue to do because I love you so much and I know that you love me too. True love's wouldn't have worked if you didn't ---”

“I'm not saying that I don't love you Emma because I love you so much darling, more than you'll ever know but sometimes, the most loving thing you can do is let the one you love go. I don't want you to waste your time fighting with your parents over me. I don't want to create anymore conflict,”

“You are not the problem, Killian. My mother and Red support me; the only person giving us trouble is my father,” she reasons, “because he's stubborn and selfish...”

“...and protecting you,” he finishes, “You're his daughter Emma and he's doing what any father would do: protect his daughter from the wrong guy,”

“But that's not you,” she cries.

“I'm a pirate, love,”

“and I'm a princess but that doesn't define who I am. You, being a former a pirate, just gives you character,” Emma adds, “It makes your life even more fantastic and amazing because I can't even begin to imagine the things that you've seen sailing beyond this kingdom before you met me. And I look forward to spending every night in your arms, listening to stories about your life and growing old with you, loving you and making a life with you...maybe even a daughter,”

He smiles despite himself. “Getting a little ahead of ourselves, aren't we? I always imagined a son, a boy I can swordplay with,”

“Girls can be rough too,” she teases, “but all I want is a life with you, Killian and I refuse to let you walk away from me,”

“You've always been a stubborn lass,” he reasons, “Then I promise, I won't give up either,”

“Good,” she smiles, “and I'm betting on a baby girl,”

“Says you love, I have my heart set on a boy,”

~~

“If you plan on breaking our daughter's heart, David, just remember she ate a poisonous apple because she couldn't deal with the pain of her losing her true love,” Snow reminds him as they arrive back at the palace. “But also remember this; if you deny Emma her true love, you will have become the one person you hate the most,”

David stops walking and turns to his wife. “King George was not my father Snow and you of all people should know that I am nothing like him,” he reasons.

“Then let go of your prejudice and let Emma be with Killian,” she pleads, “I realize this must be a difficult struggle for you because you want what's best for her but at the same protect her too. But please David, do the right thing for all our sakes,”

He sighs and continues to the throne room to find Emma slouched on her throne, talking quietly with Jiminy. Jiminy notices them and he flies towards them. “Highnesses, welcome back,” he greets, “I was just giving princess Emma, well, keeping her company,”

“Thank you Jiminy,” Snow says and he leaves them.

Emma straightens up and looks towards them. “Have a successful trip?” she asks.

“We found the Jolly Roger and spoke to Starkey,” David starts, “He said that Killian kept you under close quarters while you were in his care but didn't know anything else about your relationship,”

Emma glances at Red and sighs before looking back at her father. “But you're still not convinced of that, are you?” she counters.

“Pirates can lie, as some men often do,” he reasons, “but one thing he did not lie about was your love for him,”

“I do love him daddy,” Emma adds, “so very much but I love you too and I would hate to cause any more strife in the family. I've never been in love before and I want to embrace it, I want to be with him so badly but if I have to let him go, you should know that I'll continue to fight for him,”

“I have no doubt of that Emma,” he says, sitting on the throne next to her and taking her hand, kissing it. “From the day you were born, all I've ever wanted to do was protect you from harm. I didn't think at the time that also meant protecting you from finding your true love; I always assumed the man you were meant to be with – he would be someone brave and noble, fearless,”

“I can't control who you fall in love with Emma; true love – love in general doesn't work like that,” Charming continues, “I will always question if he's right for you and wish I could say with certainty that I approve...”

“Charming!” Snow cries. “I can't believe that you're still...”

Emma looks at her mother and Red. “What further proof do you need?” she asks.

He stands suddenly, looking at Red. “I want you to bring him here,” he orders, “We're going to settle this once and for all,”

“David, what do you have in mind?” Snow asks.

He smiles and winks at her. “Don't worry Snow, I know what I'm doing,” he promises.

tbc


	7. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won't give up Emma,” Killian manages, “I love her, I will always love her,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter was inspired by a bit from The Tudors.

Killian doesn't know what to expect when Red escorts him to the throne room. He spots Emma nervously standing next to her mom and Prince David is sitting on his throne, eyeing him suspiciously. Red sighs, looks him over one more time and then steps aside.

“David,” Snow starts, “I don't know what you have planned but is it really necessary?”

He stands from his throne and walks over to Killian, sizing him up; Emma only rolls her eyes and is seriously peeved about the situation. “It is completely necessary,” he says and removes his robe, sitting down at the corner of the table before, fixing his sleeve on his right arm. “C'mon Killian,”

“An arm wrestle? That's really what everything boils down too?” the pirate reasons, raising a curious eyebrow. “If I had known it was that easy, I would have challenged you two days ago,”

“This is ridiculous,” Emma breathes.

Snow considers that but doesn't seem to mind. “If you're going to do it right here, I can moderate,” she offers and Emma looks at her weird.

David places his right arm on the edge of the table and Killian raises the sleeve on his left. “The terms are simple. If you can beat me, you may have my daughter's hand in marriage but if you can't; then you are not worthy of her hand,” he reasons.

“Daddy, this is silly,” Emma protests.

“I am not walking away from her, highness. I promised your daughter that I wouldn't,” Killian adds, “but I accept your terms,”

David grips his hand around Killian, pressing his arm to sway to the right but Killian strengthens his grip and forces his arm to pull the opposite way. Emma tenses, watching the barbaric display and is happy for a moment that it looks like Killian is winning until her father's grip starts to overwhelm him again.

Killian presses forward, forcing his arm in the opposite direction and closer to the table. David tries to reclaim his side of the table but Killian's determined to win this round.

Emma reaches for her mom's hand, watching the sweat and pressure build between the two men. It's such a barbaric display of testosterone; Emma hates that she has to watch this but at the same time, hopes that Killian wins. She remembers her baby girl, her unnamed baby daughter born from her love with Killian and she knows, believes that everything will work out in the end.

Killian has to win this round, otherwise her daughter won't be born.

“I won't give up Emma,” Killian manages, “I love her, I will always love her,”

Charming doesn't say anything struggling to regain his hold but Killian's putting all his strength into the last stretch of the match.

“I may never be worthy of her hand but one thing will always be true, highness; it's my love for her. I truly, deeply, love Emma and I think that's what bothers you the most; that I could be the guy who gives her her happy ending,” he says, channeling all his strength to force Charming's arm down. “Emma's the first I truly care about. She's a stubborn lass, can be insufferable at times, should never drink alcohol of any kind but I love her flaws and all as she loves me,”

Charming struggles to regain the upper hand but Killian's arm is inches away from the table and seconds away from beating him. “I've never met anyone like her and don't think I ever will,” he manages, holding Charming's arm over the table. “I suppose I won't understand how a father can be so protective of his daughter until I have a child of my own but Emma's lucky to have you, Charming,”

Charming shakes his head, his face reddening and he looks at Killian, sees him wink and he forces his hand on the table. Killian lets out a big breath and leans back in his chair as Emma comes over to him.

“That's it then,” he says, “Our deal still stands?”

David stands up and goes over to Snow, glancing across the room at Red and Emma. “Welcome to the family, Killian,” he grumbles, “Treat her right, or otherwise you will have to answer to me,”

Killian looks at Emma, who looks like she is about to pounce on him but she hugs him instead. “I guess this means I don't have to spend the night in the dungeon,” he reasons.

“There's guest rooms in one of the wings of the castle,” Snow offers, looking at Emma. “We have to start planning for your wedding,”

“Worry about that tomorrow,” Emma moans, “Tonight, I plan on spending an evening with my official fiancé,”

“I'm yours,” Killian echoes, running a hand through her hair.

“Mine always,” Emma cries, hugging him again.

~~

Before a few minutes ago, Emma thought that her future wouldn't happen. Now, she is officially engaged to the man she loves and in one or two month's time, she will be married. Although she would prefer a small  
gathering, Emma knows her mother will talk her into a big celebration with everyone in the kingdom invited and she doesn't even want to think about how big her wedding dress might be, or the corset underneath.

Because all that really matters at the moment is standing across from Killian as she and her mom escort them to one of the guest rooms, a change from the castle dungeons. Snow turns to her daughter and Killian, smiling broadly. “Congratulations again sweetheart,” she cries, hugging her. “And I would not worry about your father. This wedding will happen and you will be the most beautiful bride, Emma,”

Snow turns to Killian and hugs him too. “I know you came into our lives in the most unconventional manner but it doesn't matter anymore and honestly, you're a breath of fresh air,” she compliments, “Welcome to the family, Killian,”

The pirate is awe struck, staring blankly at her and Snow laughs, eyeing her daughter. “Don't stay up too late. We have lots of planning to do tomorrow,” she teases, winks at Killian before taking her leave.

“Family,” Killian mutters, still baffled by the word.

Emma takes his hand and leads him inside the room, sitting him down on the bed. “It's strange, I'm not used to seeing you so awe-struck,” she muses and he looks at her. “I know my family can be – tense sometimes...”

“I think I know how your family operates now Emma; that's not what..it's just the word: family,” he rambles, shaking his head. “The last time I had a family, I was a wee boy. I had everything I wanted, a quiet home, my father and my mother and then one day, she died and my perfect home was torn apart. I never got over the death of my mother; I think that's why I fell so easily to Mariana's charms because I wanted to believe that she was her,”

“But if you hadn't fallen prey to Mariana's charms, we would have never met,” she offers, “As evil a woman Mariana or whoever she was, she did one good thing: she brought us together,”

He smiles at her. “That she did, lass,” he says, kissing her hands. “How I wish you could have met the real Mariana. I think had she lived, she would have liked you, Emma which reminds me.” He pulls away and starts looking on his person for something and Emma sits, watching him curiously and then stops, finding it. “I need you to close your eyes, love,”

“More surprises?”

He shrugs.

Emma closes her eyes and Killian remove the ring from his pocket, lifts her hand and slips the ring on her finger. “You can open your eyes now, love,” he whispers.

Emma opens her eyes, sees him smiling and looks down to her hand, noting the blue-jeweled ring on her finger. She turns it, reading a tiny inscription on the band. “Yours and always,” she whispers.

“This ring belonged to her, my mother,” he says, “It's the only thing I have hers. Before I left home when I was seventeen, I looked through my mother's things for it and my father, knowing exactly what I was looking for, gave it to me. He kept it on a chain necklace and made me promise, to give it to the woman I was going to marry,”

“My father loved her so much and pledged on her death bed that he would never re-marry even though she begged him to because I needed a mother figure in my life,” he continues, “I ended up resenting my father for that choice, because even though I needed her, what I needed more than anything was a mother,”

“When I left home, I had no intention of going back or finding love. All I wanted to do was find myself, forget about my past and create a life that I could be proud of,” Killian continues, “but every night, I would stare at the stars and hope that my mother was watching over me, guiding me to my destiny,”

“That's why you took the ring,” she muses.

“I loved her so much and never wanted to let go of her. I guess I needed to hold onto something of hers because I didn't want to believe that she was dead,” he reasons, “Mariana, the real Mariana was a kind, generous, beautiful woman; she was unselfish and light where there was darkness,”

Emma knows her eyes are soaked in tears as she looks at him, revealing a little something about his past. She supposes that there will be many more moments like this in the future where she learns something new and wonderful about him. But now, it feels like it's her turn to share something with him. She wipes away a lonely tear, looking into his blue eyes.

“I never met my grandmother Ruth but one time, out of curiosity I asked my dad what she was like and he described her much the same way and supposedly, my mother's parents were wonderful and kind people too,” Emma comments, smiling thoughtfully at him.

“That sounds lovely, darling,” he offers, “It's important to know where you come from, Emma, so you know where you're going,”

She smiles at him. “What I said before about destiny...” she starts, taking his hand and entwining his fingers with hers, “what I meant to say is, there's a reason why we found each other Killian, a special reason and I believe that reason will come in that not too distant future,”

He looks at her quizzically and shrugs. “Okay,” he reasons.

“Don't you want to know what that reason is?” she teases hopefully.

“If the reason for us being together is coming in that not too distant future, I don't think I need to know about it now. Besides, I like surprises,”

Emma's smile lessens but it doesn't sour her mood. It was just a dream after all, and dreams sometimes can be misinterpreted. “You're right, it can wait,” she agrees. “I love you, Killian,”

“I love you too sweetheart,” he whispers, scooting forward and scooping her up into his arms and kissing her.

~~

Snow isn't sure how she feels about how her husband behaved today. She understood his need to find out if Killian was right for Emma but his final decision coming down to a minute-long wrestling match...that part disgusts her.

It still does.

“You were right,” Charming says, interrupting her thoughts. “I didn't want to admit it when we were on the  _Roger_ but you were right,”

Snow looks at him, tilting her head to the side. “I was right about which part?” she wonders.

“I don't want to deprive Emma of her happiness, her happiness means everything to me and the simple truth is, she loves him and loving him, makes her happy and I would be hypocritical to take that away from her,”

Snow smiles at him thoughtfully, relieved that he's finally understanding and urges him on.

“I never wanted to become like him and it feels like a lifetime ago, remembering what he put us through. He threatened to kill my mother if I didn't marry Abigail and when she found her true love, I thought that would be end of it but it wasn't. He went after you and I'm not cold and selfish like George,” he reasons, sighing.

“I never meant that you are like him, David..” Snow protests.

“I know,” he cuts her off, looking at her.

“You think of him often?” she wonders.

David sighs again. “I try not too but when I consider of the possibility of Killian and Emma, I think of him. And I remember everything he put us through, and how hard things often were,”

Snow frowns, remembering all the heartache that came with wanting to be together and she remembers, swearing to herself, that her daughter would never go through what she did.

“No one can fault you David for wanting to protect your daughter,” Snow reminds him. “To be honest, I was a little angry with you,”

He turns to her curiously and Snow hesitates before continuing. “Long ago, I made a promise to myself that I would never allow my daughter to go through the same heartache that you and I went through under George; so, when you would not give Emma your blessing, I became more than upset that history might repeat itself,”

“I'm sorry Snow,” he apologizes.

“I know,” she whispers, waving her hand, “I know he's not a king, prince or some noble but he truly loves her. You can't deny that anymore,”

“No, I can't,” he agrees, “All these years you spent preparing her for meeting her true love, I never thought the day would come this soon. And now my son-in-law is going to be pirate captain, Killian Jones,”

“Former pirate captain,” Snow adds, “He's changing for her because he loves her so much,”

“Hoping or wishing?”

“Both,” she muses, “But I don't think he'll make the same mistake twice of breaking her heart. She wouldn't have awoken from the sleeping curse if it wasn't true love,”

“I know,” he whispers, still feeling somewhat uneasy.

Snow's happy for her but at the same time, she can't help but feel that there's a darkness coming. She sits closer to him, hugging and kissing his cheek. “You're a good father, David” she compliments.

He pulls her into his arms, forcing Snow to start giggling. Charming fixes her hair before leaning down and kissing her and pulls back suddenly “He did give up his ship and his title,” he reasons.

“The way I understand it, he gave up his title but gets to keep the ship,” she says, smiling at him. “You know David, we may never know what really happened on the Jolly Roger, but I don't think it matters anymore. He is so in love with her and my wish for Emma, has always been that she finds someone who loves her for her,”

David doesn't say anything for a moment, slowly letting reality kick in. “When will the festivities start?” he wonders.

“The planning stages will have to start very soon,” Snow explains, “but don't worry, I'll leave you out of it and we are not hiring a wedding coordinator,”

“Because you'll do all the necessary planning,”

“Generally yes, but Emma will be involved too,” Snow adds, “It is her wedding and I want it to be special for her,”

“It's good to know someone's eager to start planning for my wedding,” Emma interrupts as Snow and Charming turn to her. “Though, a few things are non-negotiable,”

Snow glances at Charming and then to her.

“One, nothing big, please. I know mom that you want to invite the whole kingdom but I would really prefer a small, family affair,” she reasons. Snow wants to say something but lets her continue. “Two, absolutely no puffy dresses and this is definitely off the table, no corsets,”

“I can't promise the whole kingdom won't be invited; it's only a few three or five thousand people, give or take but this is your wedding Emma. It's a celebration of you finding your love..don't you want to share that with the whole land?”

“Not everyone,” she reasons, “Besides, I like small gatherings; Red of course, Jiminy, the dwarves, maybe some of Killian's former crew,”

Charming frowns. “We have to invite pirates?”

“Maybe not the entire crew but some of his closest crew mates,” Emma continues, “Like Starkey and Smee. They're both very nice people and I would love it if Starkey did my hair again, especially since he did such a  
good job with it last time,”

“You plan on making your hair blond again? – because you look so pretty with lots of curls,” Snow adds, standing and going over to her, studying her. “Maybe not a lot of curls but you would look so beautiful, Emma,”

“Okay, I think we can talk about this later,” she says, “but I would like to steal you away from dad for a bit,”

Snow looks back at Charming and he stands, going to leave and then stops, kissing Emma's cheek. “I'm sorry for putting you through all this,” he whispers, “I love you Emma,”

“I love you too daddy and I understand,” she cries, hugging him back, showing off her hand with the ring on it to her mom. She watches Snow's mouth make a big, round “O” shape, marveling at the ring and then Emma pulls back. “I know, you were only being protective of me because I'm your baby,”

“I'll leave you two to it then,” he says and takes his leave.

tbc


	8. Clare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow can't contain her joy and her eyes mist over, looking at her daughter. “I am so happy for you, Emma,” she cries, hugging her tenderly. “You're going to be a mother and you and Killian, are going to be parents of a baby girl. This is wonderful news, Emma...have you thought about a name?”

E _mma didn't know how long she had been standing outside of her parents' room listening to their conversation. She had just left Killian a few minutes ago to get settled into his room and she was on her way back to her room when she heard them talking about her and Killian. Emma thought about leaving since her mother always said eavesdropping was rude, but the more she listened, the more she slowly began to understand where her dad was coming from._

_Her parents didn't talk about King George very often but when she heard her father remember what he put her parents through, and how her father did not want to be like him, separating her from her true love, Emma started to cry._

_She thought that her father was being so mean and selfish for treating Killian like he was beneath her, but in reality, he needed to be sure that he was the right man for her. While Emma already knew the answer to that, he needed to be sure._

_Emma could be thirty-eight years old, or forty-eight and he'll still be watching out for her because he's her dad and he loves her so much, the same way she loves him. Her eyes swell with tears and a hand covers her stomach, and she remembers her mystery baby girl that she saw in her dream and how Emma would do anything to protect her from harm._

_And she remembers why she was drawn to her parent's room in the first place._

~~

“I want to see it again,” Snow cries and Emma splays her left hand, showing off the blue jeweled ring Killian gave her minutes earlier. “You said this was his mother's?”

“It's the only thing he has left of her,” she says, twirling it around her finger and she smiles thoughtfully, “and he gave it to me. Her name was Mariana,”

Snow looks at her curiously. “Was?”

Emma pulls back. “She died when he was a boy and he left home when he was a little older,” she continues, “but the way he described her, she sounds like she was a wonderful person,”

Snow leans over and fixes her hair, smiling fondly. “This is nice,” she muses and Emma cocks her head to the side. “You and me talking about your love, telling me things about him. I know there have been times when we haven't been particularly close and you've always been so rebellious against my advice...”

“I'm sorry about that,” Emma says quickly, “I know you were only trying to help and I continually pushed you away; I thought I knew what I wanted and then life, or love rather snuck up on me and it changed me,”

Snow remembers her coming to her before having to leave with Charming and Red to find the Jolly Roger. “You wanted to talk to me about something, a dream you had?” she recalls.

“I wanted to talk to you about it but you were already on your way out to find the Roger,” Emma starts, “I think it was about my future. Killian and I had been married for awhile and I was in labor. I gave birth to a baby girl and I begged him to take her to a wardrobe,”

“A baby girl, you're sure?”

Emma shrugs. “A girl, yes, what's still confusing to me is why I would want Killian to take her to a wardrobe. It was an intense situation and there might have been other things going on. He needed to grab a sword before leaving with the baby to get her to the nursery, so maybe we were under attack?”

Snow stands suddenly, walks over to the vanity dresser across the room, and removes a charmed necklace from her jewelry box, turning back to her. “Before your grandmother Ruth died, she gave this to me. Her mother gave it to her when she was pregnant; she said it was charmed by a gypsy to predict the sex of your firstborn before you're with child,”

Some comes back to the bed and sits across from Emma, showing her the medallion.

“And it works?”

“King George cursed me so I could never have children but your grandmother didn't know that when she showed it to me. The waters from Lake Nostos cured me. If it swings from north to south, it's a boy and east to west, it's a girl. If your dream is really the future, and you saw it, then this will be further proof that you will indeed have a daughter,”

Emma's hesitant to believe in such superstitions, lightly touching the medallion and then backs away, looking at her. “Was it right later?” she asks.

“Predicting the sex of my child?” Snow counters, smiling broadly, “Yes,”

Emma takes the medallion from her, watching it find its bearings and then swing from east to west and Emma smiles, looking up at her. “My dream was true, then! I'm going to have a baby girl,”

Snow can't contain her joy and her eyes mist over, looking at her daughter. “I am so happy for you, Emma,” she cries, hugging her tenderly. “You're going to be a mother and you and Killian, are going to be parents of a baby girl. This is wonderful news, Emma...have you thought about a name?”

Emma hesitates again and smiles timidly. “I'd been thinking about names all day and there was one that I thought was pretty,” she recalls, “Clare, her name's Clare,”

“Clare,” Snow says, trying out the name, “That sounds lovely Emma. Have you told Killian yet?”

“That we're going to have a daughter? I tried to earlier but he convinced me that it would be better to wait until later,” she says, “He prefers to be surprised and he will be, especially if he expects a son,”

“David wanted a boy too but he and I are very happy with what we have,” she teases, looking at her fondly, “Being a mother, it changes you, Emma. It's challenging but it's also an adventure and something tells me, you're up for it,”

Emma smiles hopefully and then frowns, remembering the bad stuff from her dream. “What about the rest of it, though? I'm happy that I know for sure that I will be having a daughter, but the rest of my premonition wasn't happy. It was dark. Something was after us, and we needed to protect Clare by locking her in a wardrobe,” she cries.

“The future doesn't always make sense but I promise you Emma, we will figure it out together,”

“I hope so because if the rest of my dream comes true, then I'm going to be separated from Clare and we won't find our way back to each other for a very long time,” Emma says sourly.

Snow reaches over and squeezes her hand, smiling hopefully.

tbc


	9. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know,” she muses, “but these are my parents and if breakfast goes on without a hitch, one day, they'll be your family too. And I want them to feel comfortable around you,”

Knowing your destiny and seeing the future can be a tricky thing. Sometimes, it can be a good thing so you can anticipate what will happen and maybe, change the future for the better. On the flip side, it can also be a terrible burden and that's how Emma feels as she lays in her bed. She is happy to know that she and Killian will have a daughter but it troubles her that she will be separated from her – Clare – not too long after she's born.

She closes her eyes, silently wishing that the future can be changed and what she saw (the bad stuff anyway) will not happen. Clare deserves better than that and what is this evil force after them?

“The future is not written in stone young one,” a voice whispers and she opens her eyes, looking around the room until her eyes stop on a blue light. The blue fairy flies towards her and Emma sits up in bed.

“I don't want to lose her,” she cries.

The blue fairy laughs. “Technically, she does not exist yet but have no fear, Emma, you will get your happy ending with your darling daughter,”

“What is this darkness coming? Do you know who wants to hurt my Clare?”

Blue sighs. “Unfortunately, I cannot see the future, Emma. My powers limit me in doing so but since you know there is a darkness coming, we might be able to do something to counter its power,” she suggests. “What else did you see in your dream?”

Emma hesitates before continuing. “There was a wardrobe, somehow it was able to protect Clare from whatever was coming,” she says, “but how could that be?”

“I don't know but perhaps, it was not the wardrobe itself but the magic it possessed. Like a protection spell,”

“I guess,” Emma shrugs, sighing, “It's a terrible burden knowing the future...all I want is my happy ending with Killian but now, it seems even that will be cut short,”

“Have faith princess,” Blue assures her, “If there is a darkness coming, you must have faith that good will win in the end and your happy ending will be restored,”

That's what her future dream self wanted to believe too.

~~

Snow sighs, staring at the medallion as it sits in her palm when it dawns on her, in that not too distance future, she's going to be a grandmother. If she tells Charming now that he can expect Emma to have a baby, he might have a meltdown.

 _Baby steps_ , Snow tells herself. Charming and Killian don't need to know the details right now.

She and Emma will figure out this mystery together and hopefully, part of her premonition will not happen.

“I haven't seen that in a very long time,” David notes, pulling Snow out of her reverie.

Snow drops the medallion and turns to Charming. “Seen what?” she says.

“My mother's necklace,” he reasons, kneeling down and picking it up. He holds onto it a minute and then looks at Snow curiously. “Are we expecting another child?”

“No, of course not,” she refutes, taking the necklace from him. “I was just – Emma saw it in my jewelry box and asked me what it is,”

Such a horrible lie but if he knew the truth now, Charming would probably march over to Killian's room and have him locked up again. Charming shrugs, smiling playfully at her. “That's cute but hopefully, it'll be a very long time until there's babies running around the palace,” he reasons.

“Of course, that will be a long time away,” Snow rushes, putting the necklace back in her jewelry box. Charming settles into bed and Snow comes over to her side, lying beside him. “Tomorrow, will be very busy. Lots of planning to do,”

“...which you are leaving me out of,” he reminds her, “Thank you for that,”

“You are welcome to have some input,” Snow offers, “I mean, you will have the most important job on the big day; giving her away,”

Charming groans, turning on his side. “I'll worry about that when the days comes,” he mutters, “for now, she's still ours,”

“Always our baby girl,” Snow whispers.

~~

Emma's never been a morning person but the constant knocking on her chamber door is enough to make her wake up, grab a robe and answer it. It's one of the handmaidens, she doesn't really know which one but she smiles kindly at Emma. “Sorry for waking you so early m'lady, but your mother prepared a big breakfast and she wants to talk to you about wedding preparations. And congratulations on your engagement,” she says, leaning in, “one of the girls met him this morning and he's a fine catch, m'lady,”

“Thank you,” she says plainly, rubbing her eyes. “Tell my mother I'll be down shortly,”

The handmaiden curtsies and leaves the room. Emma closes the door behind her, and starts looking through her wardrobe for something to wear but stops once she hears someone at her door and groans. “Seriously, I can find something to wear myself,” she cries, dragging her over to the door and opening it. “I'm a grown woman and I don't need help getting into a dress,”

“I could help you out of it though,”

Emma looks up at the voice and smiles, cocking her head to one side. “One of the handmaidens told me that one of the girls met you this morning and called you a fine catch,” she muses, eyeing him suspiciously. “Do I need to be worried?”

“Oh bloody no!” he retorts and grabs her, kissing her. “Good morning beautiful,”

Emma kisses him back, giggling and brushing her nose against his. “Good morning yourself; it's still too early for me,” she moans.

“Hmm, I remember,” he teases, letting her go and walks over to the bed. “On the _Roger_ , when the captain says to his crew to wake up at the crack of dawn, everyone does. And I remember, knocking on your door repeatedly and you didn't stir until about six knocks later and when I asked you if you were decent, you were naked under the blanket,”

“Consider ourselves lucky that my father gave us his blessing because if he ever found out what really occurred, this engagement would not be happening,” Emma warns him before finding a gown and dashing off to change. “How did you sleep last night? It must have been nicer than the dungeon. The air can get stale in there and very cold at night,”

Killian smiles, snooping around the room; he finds her jewelry box and a nice pair of blue earrings. “It can be get awfully cold in the dungeon, true enough darling,” he calls back, “The room is nicer, the bed is wonderful,”

“That's good,” Emma calls back, “Honey, there's some earrings – they're blue in my jewelry box – can you give them to me?”

Killian grins, holding said blue earrings in his palms and walks over to the dresser, holding them. Emma peeks out from the dresser and looks at him. “These blue ones, love?”

“Yes, thank you,” she says, taking them. “I was thinking, my mom's going to want to talk to me this morning about wedding planning but I would be happy with something small, more intimate; maybe even a gathering on the _Roger_ ,”

“That sounds lovely but I would have to ask the captain first,” he reasons.

Emma pops her head out from behind the dresser “What do you mean you would have to ask the captain first? he ships' still yours, isn't it?”

“I'm done with my pirating days, love. I gave the ship to Starkey, he's the captain of the Jolly Roger now but I reserve the right to commandeer it when I want to,” he says.

“So, you could commandeer it – say if one of us wanted to have a wedding at sea?” she wonders.

Killian smiles at her teasingly. “That sounds like a marvelous idea but I don't think that your parents; especially your father would take kindly to attending his daughter’s wedding on a pirate ship,” he reasons.

“But what if we wanted to take an extended honeymoon somewhere, far, far away?”

Killian shrugs. “I suppose we could...” he starts, “Do you have any place in particular in mind?”

“It doesn't have to be anywhere specific,” Emma reasons, coming out from behind the dresser, wearing a blue gown. Killian turns around, looking her over and smiles. “I know, generally I hate these dresses and it's a bit much for breakfast...”

He comes over to her, kissing her passionately. “You look beautiful, love,” he whispers, gently touching the earrings, “I especially like these, they match the ring I gave you,”

Emma brings up her left hand, eyeing her engagement ring. “I still love it,” she cries.

Killian takes her palm and kisses the back of her hand before extending his arm to her. “I do believe that everyone is waiting for us,” he reasons.

“Right,” Emma breaths, looping her arm through his. “But seriously, we could go away for a long honeymoon on your ship?”

“Whatever you like sweetheart but something tells me, that we'll be too busy celebrating and doing other things   
to even make a trip to find the Roger,”

“It's just something to think about,” she muses, “Besides, the Roger feels like a second home to me,”

~~

Emma knows she shouldn't feel this nervous, walking arm in arm with her fiancé to breakfast with her parents but she does and leans in closer to him, using his arm as a security blanket. Thankfully, he doesn't notice the difference until they reach the dining area and he feels Emma's hand tense, he stops and looks at her.

“Emma, sweetheart, are you all right?” he asks.

“This breakfast, it's a big deal,” she says, “It's important to make a good first impression,”

Killian smiles her, standing across from her and kisses her cheek. “You do know that I've already met your parents, Emma, right?” he teases.

“I know,” she muses, “but these are my parents and if breakfast goes on without a hitch, one day, they'll be your family too. And I want them to feel comfortable around you,”

“All right darling,” he says and kisses her cheek one more time before taking her arm and walking in with her. “Just remember to breathe Emma and we'll get through this together,”

~~

“Good morning honey,” Snow greets, walking over to Emma and hugging her. “This is a bit fancy for breakfast but it is a special occasion,” Snow turns to Killian and smiles at him too. “I trust your room is to your liking?”

“It's much nicer than the dungeon, yes,” Killian admits, smiling.

Red shakes her head, trying to hide the giggles but Killian catches her laughing and he grins wider. He can still feel Emma tense beside him and he kisses her cheek, letting go of her arm and goes over to an empty chair beside her godmother and lets it out for Emma.

“A former pirate still knows how to be a gentleman, love,” he says.

Emma walks over to him and sits down, thanking him as he takes a seat beside her, looking at all the food. Snow takes her seat next to Charming and looks up at Emma and Killian. “I know it seems like a lot of food but I wasn't sure what kinds of food you liked Killian, so I asked the cooks to make a little of everything,” Snow admits.

“Eggs, toast and sausage but eggs in a basket is the best,” he says, “Pirates rarely enjoy fine cuisine while at sea, that's why shore leave is so important among other reasons,”

Emma starts to relax a bit, looking at her parents, smiling. “You know he already cooked for me,” she adds proudly, “I mentioned that it would be my birthday the following evening and he made me breakfast the next morning,”

“You cooked?”

Killian clears his throat. “We do have a ship cook on the Roger but knowing it was Emma's birthday, I thought a surprise birthday breakfast would be nice,” he reasons, “as well as the festivities that night; I arranged for a small celebration on deck, dancing and music,”

“Oh, that was very hospitable of you,” Charming notes.

“It was a very sweet gesture,” Emma remembers, “I'll never forget it,”

“That sounds wonderful,” Snow adds, eating some of the eggs, “Emma, I wanted to give you and Killian this breakfast so we can start planning for the wedding,”

“I was actually thinking,” Emma starts, twirling her hand through Killian's, “maybe the end of this month?”

“That's awfully soon and not enough time to prepare things,” Snow says, “We have to commission a chef, decorations, invitations, not mention find someone to work on your wedding dress. The end of this month will not do, Emma. I was thinking the eve of the spring solstice,”

“But that's another month and a half,” Emma whines. “And I don't want a big wedding, you know that mother,”

“Sweetheart, this is your wedding and I want everything to be perfect and special for you,” Snow pleads, “It's only a few more weeks,”

Emma looks at Killian. “There's no need to rush things darling,” he says, “It's only a few more weeks added to the timetable, we can wait,”

“I guess,” Emma agrees, feeling somewhat dejected.

“Emma,” her mother starts, understanding her need to rush the wedding because of her dream, “I know how badly you want this but honestly, we also need the time to prepare too. Don't worry honey, you'll get your happy ending and I promise, you won't have to fight for it,” Snow even winks at her and Emma settles down.

Killian looks between the two women, glances at Charming, who only shrugs. There is something going on but senses, now is not the appropriate time to ask about it.

“All right,” Emma concedes, “We can wait. It's only a few extra weeks,”

tbc


	10. Wedding Plans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shrugs, crossing his arms. “I don't know, but I'm beginning to suspect that there's more going on than simple wedding planning,” he says and Snow shifts uncomfortably, “and you know about it,”

Emma needs a minute to collect herself. Her wedding will be in two and a half months, she knows that as soon as she knows that she's pregnant, that will start the countdown to whatever evil wants to take her baby. A baby that her mother knows is coming and her fiancé does not, but that's technically because, said baby does not exist yet.

And her father doesn't need to know that he will be a grandfather in the near future.

That'll be enough to screw up anyone.

Still, Emma wishes that she didn't have to carry this burden by herself; she has her mother and she's grateful for her help but what if they can't figure this out in time? What if something happens to her before the baby is born?

What if...?

Calm down, Emma, she reminds herself. This baby hasn't even been conceived yet.

“Emma,”

She looks towards her mother as Snow comes over to her. “I know why you want the wedding to be sooner Emma, but we need this time to figure out our next steps. This evil coming, whatever it is, it's targeted you and your baby and we need to find a way to protect both of you,”

“A child that technically does not exist yet,” Emma reminds her, sighing, “Just because I know that I will have a daughter one day, doesn't mean that – the future could change between now and then,”

“Perhaps,” Snow reasons, lowering her voice to a whisper, “But between now and then, you and I will be very busy planning for your wedding and that should be more than enough time to figure out what to do about your other problem,”

“Well, I'm not going to worry about it anymore. If I continue worrying, it's going to drive me crazy and I don't want to throw Killian off,”

Snow looks at her curiously. “Does he suspect anything?” she wonders.

Emma sighs, shoulder slumped. “I tried to talk him into having our honeymoon onboard the Jolly Roger because I'm pretty sure in my vision or whatever you want to call it, I gave birth in the castle,”

“Don't worry Emma,” Snow says, “We will figure this out,”

Or maybe we don't need to, Emma reasons.

~~

Killian doesn't say anything as he watches Emma reenter the hall with Snow. He knows that something is going on between the two women but he also notices the subtle change in Emma's behavior. She's less worried and anxious, which he originally attributed to having breakfast with her parents. But he feels whatever she's going through, it's something bigger than the wedding.

He brushes it off for the moment, smiling at her as she takes her seat next to him.

“What were you two conspiring about?” Charming asks.

“Nothing.” Snow says quickly. “Only wedding preparations,”

Charming and Killian look to Emma and she blushes. “No too big fluffy dresses and corsets,” Emma confirms, “because the last thing I want to happen is to trip over myself or pass out due to lack of oxygen,”

“No big dress,” Snow muses, “but the guests...”

“Still non-negotiable,” Emma reminds her, standing abruptly, “I didn't sleep very well last night. I think I'm going to take a nap,”

Killian stands too and takes her arm. “I'll escort you to your room because I can do that now,” he says proudly, eliciting an eye roll from Charming.

~~

Killian doesn't say anything to Emma until they reach her room, not wanting to upset her again but he needs to know if something is wrong. Emma lets go of his arm, coming back to her room but Killian holds onto her, forcing her to turn around and look at him.

“Killian, what is it?” she asks.

He shrugs. “I don't know, what's bothering you Emma?” he counters.

Emma sighs, smiling at him. “I don't know what you're talking about,” she lies.

“You know, you are a horrible liar,” he retorts, letting go of her arm and walking inside the room. “I didn't think so much about it this morning, you asking me if it was possible to have our wedding on the Roger or going away for the honeymoon but now, you're anxious to have the wedding sooner than later,”

Emma sits down on her bed, removing her earrings. “So, I wanted to have the wedding sooner. That's not a big deal. I love you,”

“I love you and I do want to be with you Emma, more than anything, but this relationship can only work if we're honest with each other. I learned that lesson the hard way, but it should work both ways, love,” he continues, coming over and taking her hands in his. “Now, please, if there's anything that's bothering you, you know you can tell me,”

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully. “I know I can tell you anything,” she muses, “I know how hard we fought to be together and I sincerely hope that we do not have to fight to have the future we want together,”

“We shouldn't have too, everything should be smooth sailing for us here on out,” he reasons, looking at her curiously. “Is there any reason to believe it won't be?”

“The witch, she has a history with my family Killian,” Emma starts, “She wanted to kill me and I ate the poisonous apple...she could come after us again and we need to be ready for her if she attacks us again,”

Killian sighs, leans over and kisses her forehead. “Is that what has you all worried? That she might come after us again?” he asks.

“Aren't you worried?” Emma counters. “She blames my mother for separating her from her daughter and she could do the same thing to us in the future,”

“I understand love but since there's no child between us to speak of, there's no reason to be worried at the moment,” Killian offers, smirking, “not that I wouldn't mind you having my baby. I would like a son. I could teach him how to fight like a pirate, or former pirate,”

“I would love nothing more than to have a family with you, Killian,” Emma says, turning and hugging him. “I just don't want either of us to keep fighting for what's rightfully ours; our happiness,”

“I know love,” he soothes.

~~

Killian is convinced that something is going on, even if Emma did not specifically say so. He leaves her alone to  
take a nap and quietly slips out of the room, finding Snow White talking quietly with Red. Killian smirks, coming up to them.

“First, you're conspiring with my fiancé and now, with her godmother,” he starts.

“We're not conspiring,” Red retorts, “Snow was just going over wedding plans with me,”

Snow looks curiously at the former pirate. “What is it Killian?” she asks.

He shrugs, crossing his arms. “I don't know, but I'm beginning to suspect that there's more going on than simple wedding planning,” he says and Snow shifts uncomfortably, “and you know about it,”

Red looks between Snow and Killian and steps away. “The only plans I know about are wedding plans,” Red reassures him, “so, I'm going to stay out of this one,”

“What did Emma say to you?” Snow wonders.

“You do know something,” Killian continues, “Please Snow, if you know what's bothering her...”

“She didn't tell you?”

“She refuses to talk about and I don't even know what _it_ is,”

Red sighs. “If _it_ – is a metaphor for something we're not supposed to be talking about – then I think I'm definitely staying out of this conversation,” she reasons, backing away again.

“Well, _it_ is very important at the moment, at least not for another month and a half, and then sometime afterwards,” Snow continues, sighs and puts her hands on his shoulders, smiling. “There's no need to worry about anything. I'm sure when Emma is ready, she will talk to you about whatever's bothering her,”

“That's reassuring,” he says, “but I can't even have a hint about what it might be?”

“No,” Snow says finally, “Not from me anyway,”

Killian doesn't how to respond to that cryptic and very complicated explanation. “Do I need to be worried about anything?” he asks simply.

“Not right now,” Snow assures him.

tbc


	11. Destiny is not inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know I have these visions for a reason and I know what that reason is now, so I can change what will happen; because destiny is not inevitable. Destiny can be changed and we can change it, I can change it,”

Killian is confused. His future mother-in-law said that something is going on but he shouldn't worry about it at the moment. He asked Emma if there was anything going and she assured him that she doesn't want to fight for what's rightfully theirs. Killian hopes it doesn't come to that either, especially after the hard time Charming gave them.

Whatever's bothering Emma, it bothers him too and he wishes that she would just come out and tell him so maybe they could work through it together. That is what you're supposed to do in a relationship, work through problems. The former pirate sighs, walking down the hallway back to his room he doesn't even notice someone trailing him.

“Hey,”

He turns around and ducks, expecting an attack but quickly recovers, realizing it's only Charming. “There are very confusing women in this family,” he observes and Charming looks at him oddly. “I mean, I know there's something bothering Emma and your wife – Snow knows about it and I don't and I feel like someone should let me in on whatever the big secret is because I hate being in the dark,”

Charming laughs. “If Snow is keeping a secret with Emma, she's probably doing it on Emma's behalf,” he says, “but I wouldn't worry about it, whatever it is,”

“Generally speaking, it's not a good idea to keep secrets from those you love. I should know that lesson,” Killian muses.

“Keeping secrets and lying are two different things, Killian,” Charming assures him, “Not that I would encourage both because I don't but if Emma and Snow are hiding something, I wouldn't consider it malicious. They could be planning a surprise for you,”

“Maybe,” he reasons, “I love Emma so much; I just want to make her happy and she makes me happy,”

“Emma's a very special woman,” Charming agrees, “She's very adventurous, outspoken...”

“Stubborn,” he says, “I learned that one the hard way when she was aboard my ship – that and she can't swim,”

Charming smiles. “The best part about falling in love is discovering the little things about your object of affection,” he says, “Some of them good, some of them bad but you accept your love for everything that she is and then, still discovering new things that make you love her even more,”

Killian smiles at him. “I think I heard a little bit about your love story when I was a wee lad growing up,” he recalls, “Something about Snow stealing your family jewels and she was a fugitive on the run from the --- the woman who shall not be named,”

“There was more to the story than fighting Snow's evil stepmother, Killian,” Charming adds, “There was also the problem of my adopted father, King George. He was a horrible, cold man; he threatened to kill my mother if I didn't marry Midas' daughter and even after I reunited Abigail with her True Love, George still wanted my head and to destroy my True Love,”

Killian doesn't want to say anything but he sees the parallels right away, though he doubts Charming would have gone as far as kill him.

“Those were very good reflexes when I came upon you,” he observes. “I guess you would have to, being a former pirate,”

“Captain,” Killian corrects, “I was Captain,”

“But you gave it up,” he says, “That couldn't have been an easy decision to make,”

He shrugs. “You're too right Charming,” Killian muses, “It wasn't. I still feel naked without my ship – the Jolly Roger, she's a special lady too but I left her in good hands and I know Starkey will take good care of her in my absence,”

“But I don't regret choosing a life with Emma,” he adds, “She's my ocean, my stars and night. I love her,”

“You already said that,” Charming teases, grinning, “but I believe you, Killian,”

Killian looks at him thoughtfully.

“Look, I know I gave you a hard time, coming to terms with your relationship but it was because, as you said, I wanted to make sure she was in good hands,” Charming reasons, “You won't understand this until you're a father yourself one day, hopefully years from now but from the moment you hold your child in your arms and play with her little fingers, you'll always want to protect her from everything and everyone, including future suitors,”

“I understand,” he says and Charming looks at him skeptically. “When I was Captain, it was my duty to not only protect my ship but my crew as well,”

“Your consider your crew as family,” Charming observes, “but your crew is a different type of family, Killian. I doubt you love them the same way you love Emma,”

“No, definitely not the same way,” he agrees, “but I would lay my life down for my closest crew mates and I would do the same for Emma,”

I did, he remembers.

Charming smiles at him. “You may not be the man I envisioned ending up with my Emma, Killian but it's clear   
to me that your love is true,”

“Thank you Charming,”

~~

Emma's still restless, shoving the sheets away from her breast as her consciousness takes over again and she's back in that hazy reality. It's the same vision she had before with her begging Killian to take Clare to the wardrobe.

_She sees a man who looks like Killian but he's not him. He's dressed all in black with a white collar and his blue eyes are sad, lonely and Emma wants to see him smile because his blue eyes sparkle when he smiles but there's nothing she can do to make him happy._

_The vision shifts to a dark place, purple smoke fills the room with glittering dust and an evil laugh. The world's spinning out of control and Emma's there, holding onto Killian for dear life. He turns her body towards him and smiles sourly before kissing her, their last kiss before the smoke envelops them both, taking them to a far off place where there's no happy endings._

~~

 _To hell with this_ , Emma cries, opening her eyes abruptly and throwing the blanket aside. If there's something dark coming and she knows about it, she can do something about it. Telling her mother about Clare was the right thing to do but Emma knows that she can do more.

As the royal wood carver, Pinocchio has a shop in the castle. He basically lives in the shop, often falling asleep there after a long day's work, never making it to his room but he has a nice comfy chair that'll do.

When she comes into the shop, he has different projects scattered about and Pinocchio's standing over his work bench, putting the finishing touches on a Cuckoo Clock. He spots Emma as she nears him but doesn't stop working.

She clears her throat and he looks up at her.

“Princess Emma,” he greets, “To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?”

“I need to ask you something,” she says, “This is a hypothetical question but how long would it take to make a wardrobe?”

He raises a curious eyebrow. “Is this for you or your fiancé?” he questions.

Emma shrugs. “It's a hypothetical question,” she corrects, “How long would it take, Pinocchio?”

He sighs. “Well, depending on the type of wood, the dimensions of course and how detailed you want it to be, by my rough estimate – I would say a month or two. Do you want me to make you one as a wedding present to your fiancé, the pirate?”

“No need to be a smart ass, Pinocchio,” she retorts, “It was only a hypothetical question and for your information, he's not a pirate anymore. He gave that up for me because he loves me,”

“I can't imagine that your father would be happy about that pairing but a pirate Emma and not just any pirate, the same pirate who kidnapped you?” Pinocchio continues, “How can you love a man who stole you away?”

“Killian admitted his guilt and he's sorry for lying to me but it's in the past now,” Emma reaffirms, suddenly scowling, “and I don't need to defend my love for him to you, Pinocchio,”

He shrugs, going back to his work. “There's no need to get defensive but when I heard that you were officially engaged to a pirate, it made me worry..You and I have been friends for a long time Emma and I always thought...”

“Thought what?”

He shakes his head. “Never mind,” he whispers, looking away from her.

Emma shifts uneasily and starts to leave. Pinocchio calls after her and she turns around.

“Congratulations on your engagement Emma,” he says, forcing a smile.

“Thank you,” she says and leaves him.

~~

 _Destiny is not inevitable_ , Emma repeats. Destiny can be changed. There are parts of her destiny that she doesn't want to happen – like the bad stuff but the good stuff – giving birth to her Clare and becoming a parent along with Killian; Emma wants that more than anything.

There's a lot of time before the wedding and Emma is determined to set everything right.

She starts heading back towards her room and then turns around, finding the person she wanted to see: her mother.

“Emma,” Snow starts worriedly.

“I had another vision,” Emma cries and Snow ushers inside the room near them and closes the door. Emma helps her over to the bed. “Whatever's coming after Clare, it's big mother and it's powerful,”

“What happened this time? What did you see?”

Emma sighs. “I came from Pinocchio's shop and asked him how long it would take to make a wardrobe because in my first vision, I begged Killian to take Clare to a wardrobe to keep her safe,” she says, “I know I have these visions for a reason and I know what that reason is now, so I can change what will happen; because destiny is not inevitable. Destiny can be changed and we can change it, I can change it,”

Snow smiles at her thoughtfully, shocked by her sudden newfound strength and confidence. “I'm proud of you Emma for believing we can change things but I advise you to be careful; if you change too many things, your whole future could be altered,”

“Like instead of a baby girl I might have a boy instead?”

“Instead of having a child, you may not have one at all,” Snow says and gently brushes away a loose hair from her face, “and as your mother, nothing would make me happier than to see you expecting your own Emma,”

Emma scrunches her nose and stands from the bed, biting her lip. “But I can change some things, like the wedding date. Two and a half months is too long to wait, mother,”

“Emma,” Snow starts, “I know you want to have your happy ending but you need to have patience too,”

“That's the problem though; I don't know when this big evil will strike. It could be tomorrow or next week but if I'm pregnant before it happens, at least we will have a chance,” Emma begs, “Please mother, don't make me wait until the eve of the spring equinox,”

Snow sighs. “I suppose I could shift the day,” she manages and Emma hugs her.

“Destiny is not inevitable,” Emma breathes, “I can change it, I can change everything,”

tbc


	12. You're kidnapping me again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're kidnapping me again?” she teases, following him out to the stables, “If you are, you should know that the royal stables isn't exactly a romantic destination,”

The next couple of days at the castle are the busiest it's been since Charming and Snow White's wedding; Emma enlists Pinocchio to help Snow with the wedding preparation, saying delegating will help things go more smoothly. Charming keeps his distance as he promised, not wanting to develop a headache from simple wedding preparations.

Emma takes on some of the responsibilities, the less stressful ones anyway like food tastings (which she enjoys especially when Killian's there). Figuring out their wedding cake is her favorite time; she likes chocolate, lots of it and there's so many selections to choose from.

Snow's doubled the decorating staff, overseeing the décor in the grand hall while she works on invitations.

Now, Emma's exhausted, having little sleep for two or the three weeks of wedding planning. If she sleeps, she might have another vision and Emma doesn't want to be more paranoid about the future than she already is.

Snow understands why Emma wants things to be done quickly but she also recognizes when her daughter needs to slow down. That's why when she sees Emma trying to keep herself from sleeping for fear of another vision, she enlists Killian to step in.

“Need a moment lass?” he ventures, kneeling down in front of her.

Emma looks at him groggily. “I'm not tired,” she says tiredly.

“You've been pushing yourself too hard the past three weeks, Emma; you need to take it easy,” he muses, offering her his hand, “Come, I know a place where you can relax,”

Emma reluctantly takes his hand.

~~

“You're kidnapping me again?” she teases, following him out to the stables, “If you are, you should know that the royal stables isn't exactly a romantic destination,”

Killian doesn't say anything and unropes a dark brown horse, grabbing one of the saddles and turns back to Emma. “M'lady?” he starts, mounting the horse first and then offering her his hand again

“I know how to mount a horse, Killian,”

“Humor me love,” he teases and she extends her hands to him and he pulls her to flush behind him. Emma wraps her hands around his waist and Killian starts the horse into a steady gallop out of the stables. Once they're clear, he kicks it into a faster run.

~~

Emma doesn't know how long they've been riding but the longer she's behind Killian, holding onto him, feeling those muscles in his stomach through his thin black shirt and feeling his haggard breathing, it sends Emma's heart a flutter. This is her fiancé, the man she chooses to spend the rest of her life and she's aroused, just holding onto him during a horse ride.

She's so distracted by him that she doesn't notice the smell of salt water until it's becomes unmistakably clear that they're near water, or a port at least.

Killian dismounts the horse and then helps Emma off, his fingers lingering around her waist and they make their way over to the docks. Emma already has an idea where they might be heading but doesn't want to say anything and then they come upon _The Jolly Roger_.

“So how does your ship end up in a dock conveniently close to my parent's castle?” Emma wonders.

Killian smirks, helping her on board. “That's the thing about the Roger, she's magical. She can sail anywhere you desire, anywhere you need her to be,” he says, smiling back at her.

“You never answered my question before; are you kidnapping me again?”

“If I am, trust me love it's for your own good,” he manages, “you've been busy planning this wedding with your mum and the wood carver for three weeks without even a moment's rest. Now, I understand that you want everything to be perfect and to your liking, it is yours' and my wedding but I would also prefer, as the groom, to have an attentive bride on the big day,”

Emma doesn't say anything.

“And I happen to know for a fact when you were sleeping next door to me, it was very difficult to wake you up in the morning – so off you go,” he says.

“Sleep here for the night?”

“Yes, that's why I brought you here love; so you can rest because you do need it,” he says.

Emma scowls. “I don't know why you think I need to sleep, I've been functioning fine for three weeks without little sleep and it's not like I don't sleep at all; I have quick naps in between,” she cries.

“And the reason why you're cranky now is because you've had little sleep,” Killian observes, sighing, “Please Emma, love, come to bed,”

“I am not tired and I don't want to sleep,” Emma shouts.

Now, Killian's really confused and getting irritated at any rate. “Love, you've been busy prepping for our wedding for three weeks and I was serious about wanting an attentive bride on our big day,” he says.

Emma shakes her head and notices a light turn on behind them and Starkey come up from below.

“You kidnapped me so I could sleep in my old bed,” Emma muses. “This isn't at all romantic like I pictured it would be,”

“The horse was meant to be romantic, this is so you can be refreshed and this is me doing the right thing because you really need to sleep,” Killian retorts, “Emma, please love,”

Emma glances back at Starkey and then to her fiancé.

“I do not need – what I need from you, my fiancé is to stand behind me when I need you too and right now, I really need that,” Emma cries.

“I would if you would bloody talk to me about what's going on in that head of yours, Emma,” he fumes. “I love you sweetheart and if there's anything else bothering you, I would hope that you would tell me,”

Emma sighs.

“You're going to be stubborn like that, the silent treatment like the first night,” Killian reasons, nodding his head before walking over to her and grabbing her by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder.

“Killian Jones, let me down now! Killian, seriously, I am not joking! Let me down!!”

Killian looks back at Starkey and grins. “I missed this,” he laughs and carries her down below.

Starkey laughs.

~~

When Killian reaches Emma's old cabin and lets her down, she's still furious with him. As soon as Emma's on her own two feet, she pushes him and Killian sighs, really not wanting to push back. “Emma, I am not playing this game with you but I do want you to come over here, lay down and close your eyes,” he says, coming over to the bed and making it ready for her.

“What I need is for my fiancé to stand behind me,” she fumes, “but you're giving me order like I'm one of your former shipmates,”

“Well, you are on a ship love...” he teases.

“Don't tease Killian,” Emma retorts. “I was really hoping for something different when you whisked me away,”

Killian frowns. “I'm sorry love; I may still have other surprises for you but for right now, I would like it if you would lay down and sleep a little,” he says, more calmly.

Emma starts crying and he comes over to her, rubbing his hand over her back. “Hey love, what's the matter now?” he asks, wiping away her tears.

“What's the matter is that I'm trying to make the perfect wedding and you're being – so perfect and gentlemanly right now it is nauseating,” she cries, “and it isn't because I'm ungrateful or anything because I love you so much and I want to have a life with you so badly, I want the life that I've been dreaming about but I'm scared too,”

Killian smirks and kisses her forehead. “And you think I'm not scared either?” he counters. “Emma, I want nothing more than to lay down with you night after night, wake up to those beautiful eyes of hers and and make all your dreams come true but first, I would really like to lay down with my fiancé and fall asleep with her,”

He kisses her forehead on more time and lays down on the bed, raising an eyebrow, looking at her seriously. Emma sighs, smiles at him thoughtfully and then reluctantly, crawls into bed beside him and closes her eyes.

“Sleep sweetheart,” he breathes, “Dream of a beautiful day, the one where you're standing all in white graceful and beautiful and your only desire is to love and be with me, as I want to be with you my sweet Emma. I love you darling; you're the most pure thing in my life and I can't help but feel myself come alive when I'm with you,”

He leans up slightly and looks over, seeing her breast rise and fall and her eyes closed, snuggling close to him. He kisses her cheek and lays back himself, closing his own eyes. “Good night darling,” he muses.

tbc


	13. Can I kiss him now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was talking to Starkey about maybe inviting some of the crew to our wedding but since I'm here, we could have a little ceremony here on the ship? Starkey, am I correct in thinking that a Captain can officiate wedding ceremonial rites?”

Emma doesn't know how long she's been asleep but Killian's gone when she wakes and quietly leaves the cabin, going up on deck. It's day but what day? She looks around for her fiancé but doesn't spot him; she does see Starkey at the helm and he smiles at her. Emma walks over to him, raising her left hand over her eyes since the sun is right in front of her.

“Where's Killian?”

“He was making you breakfast,” he says, “which was supposed to be a surprise – so act surprised when you see him,”

Emma laughs and walks closer, the light less glaring than before. “You're the Captain of the Roger now, Starkey,” she observes, “I'm happy for you but there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You know you did a fabulous job with my hair the last time I was here; do you think that maybe you can fix my hair for my wedding?”

He raises an eyebrow, smiling and laughing. “I would be honored Emma,” he says, bowing, “but you should know, no matter what your hair will look like, you will be a beautiful bride,”

“I know,” she says, tucking a loose hair behind her ear, “but I still want you and maybe some of the crew to be there,”

“How do your parents feel about that?”

“My father is not enthusiastic about it but it is my wedding and I want everything to be special and perfect,” Emma reasons, “and even though I was brought to this ship not under the most ideal circumstances, I don't regret my time here. I learned a lot about myself, like I can't swim and should probably stay away from rum for the rest of my life,”

“How about alcohol in general?”

Emma smiles, recognizing the voice and turns around, kissing Killian good morning. “Good morning you,” she says, still smiling.

“You were supposed to be still asleep when I was going to find you,” he adds.

“I know,” Emma muses, looking between Starkey and Killian, an idea popping into her head. “I was talking to Starkey about maybe inviting some of the crew to our wedding but since I'm here, we could have a little ceremony here on the ship? Starkey, am I correct in thinking that a Captain can officiate wedding ceremonial rites?”

“I can,” he verifies, looking worriedly at his friend. “but what about your official wedding?”

Emma shrugs, smiling lovingly at Killian. “We'll still have that, with whoever my mother wants to invite which will probably be everyone in the kingdom despite my protests that I would prefer something smaller. Having a ceremony here would fit my latter requirements,” she reasons, “What do you think?”

Killian glances back at his friend and then to Emma. “I know that look; you're already determined to make this happen,” he resigns.

~~

The only thing Emma needs to fix is to her hair, a little make-up which she finds; next door, Killian is getting ready too. She hasn't really written her vows or have a bouquet to hold but Emma knows as soon as she's standing across from her love, whatever she's feeling in heart, will be magnified ten times over.

This is the day her mother has been prepping her for years: her wedding day. Her parents always imagined someone different for her but deep down, Emma always hoped that the choice would be hers. She had always believed since she was a little girl that she would find her True Love and she has, and she's about to make a life with him and then one day, a daughter of their own.

Emma sighs, checking herself over once more before walking to the door, inhale and then exhale, walking above deck. Killian's already there, finding a red vest to wear under his signature black leather standing by Starkey and Smee.

Emma smiles, looking at all of them and breathes in again, walking towards them. Once she's near Killian, she takes his hands in hers and turn towards Starkey.

“Love, when it happens, can be most unexpected but when it is reciprocated by both parties, it can be magical and turn into something beautiful. Emma, I've had the pleasure to get to know you in the short time you've spent aboard this ship. You're feisty, independent, beautiful, royal but you're more than a princess (although that's who you are by birth); you're you,” Starkey starts then turns to his friend.

“Killian, I've followed you as my Captain for as long as I can remember. You're loyal, brave, strong, fierce and even though you two come from different backgrounds, you share the same qualities that you see in each other and that's one of the reasons that your love is special,”

“Emma, Killian gave you his mother's ring as a symbol of his love for you,”

“Wait,” Emma interrupts and removes her necklace. “I know it's not a ring but it'll have to do for right now,”

Killian looks at the swan necklace in his hand. “Didn't Snow give this to you for your birthday?” he asks.

“She did,” Emma affirms, “but I want you to have it,”

Killian puts on the necklace and entwines his fingers with hers again as Starkey looks to Emma for her vows.

“I love you, Killian Jones,” she starts, “How could I not? I know our relationship, especially the beginnings of it, is more than unconventional but looking back on how everything started, I wouldn't change anything about it. There will probably be times where there will be difficult moments ahead but we'll worry about that when that time comes. Right now, all that matters is this moment and I love you deeply, you crept under my skin and into my heart which will always be yours, and I trust you my love to always take care of mine,”

“Before I met you Emma, my love – my first loves were this ship, adventure, the uncertainly of the seas and following the stars to our next destination. I still love the sea because it is endless, like my love for you and I still follow the stars but my new destination is wherever you are; because after everything we've been through together, I know with more certainty after almost loosing you twice I never want to be without you. I love you sweetheart and I promise to take care of your heart always,”

“Wow,” Emma breaths, tears clouding her eyes, “Can I kiss him now?”

“Not yet,” Starkey says and motions for Smee to come up. Smee walks over to them, carrying a chalice and hands it to him. “This water symbolizes the ever flowing currents of love you share for each other, and which each of you must drink out of, sealing your union for all eternity,”

Starkey gives the chalice to Emma first.

“You sure there's no rum in here, Starkey?” she asks before taking a sip and then passing it to Killian.

Killian sips his share and then Smee takes the goblet from them, standing aside again.

“Now, you can kiss him,”

Emma grins, stepping forward and kissing her now husband and True Love. Killian snakes an arm around her back and dips her suddenly, kissing her sweetly. “Hello husband,” she whispers.

“Hello my darling wife,” he whispers back, letting her stand straight again.

“Seriously, that was beautiful,”

Emma and Killian turn to the voice as the other pirates regard the visitor. Red comes to Emma, smiling at her thoughtfully.

“Red, what are you doing here?” she asks.

“Snow started to get worried; thought maybe you had been kidnapped again but eloping was probably the last thing on her mind,” Red explains.

“We're still going through with the big wedding but I wanted a small ceremony, and this wasn't an elopement,” Emma defends.

Red looks at Killian and Starkey. “Seriously, you don't need to defend yourself to me Emma. This secret is between all those present, and I swear I won't ever say anything to your parents,” she vows, noting Killian necklace, “but to be safe, it might be a good idea to keep that hidden. If Charming knew what happened here, he'd probably do worse than simply locking up your fiancé in the dungeon,”

“You really won't say anything?” Emma cries.

Red shrugs, smiling thoughtfully at her. “Why would I and what I have to gain from it? You're my goddaughter Emma and I've kept all your secrets since you could first talk and I plan to keep them all for a long time,” she says and Emma hugs her.

“Thank you Red,”

Killian smiles at the huntress. “Thank you Red,” he echoes.

“By the way, I am here to escort you both back to the castle,” she adds, “especially since it's been quite a while since you've been gone,”

Emma looks at her oddly. “It couldn't have been that long. I've only been asleep a day,” she says.

Red glances at Killian and Starkey. “You think that you've been asleep for only a day? Emma, it's been a week,”

“Huh?”

tbc


	14. Cover Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming glances at Killian. “You stole your own ship, kidnapped Emma because Snow allowed you too and sailed to someplace,” Charming muses, shaking his head, “You two are the most puzzling pirates I have ever met but Emma is safe again, and you didn't elope or anything, so no harm done,”

Emma still cannot believe that she's been gone a week. That cannot be possible. She left with Killian yesterday evening and couldn't have been asleep for a whole week. Emma holds her head in her hands, sitting on her bed in her old quarters as Red stands in front of her.

“Emma, I know you don't want to believe it, but you have been gone a week,” she repeats.

“But how is that even possible?” she cries, “and why is it that you were only able to find me now?”

Killian knocks on the door, clearing his throat and looking to Red. “May I come in?” he ventures and walks in slowly into the cabin, going straight to Emma and kneeling in front of her. “Darling, it is true, we have been gone a week,”

“And you never bothered to wake me?”

He shrugs. “You've been so busy planning for our official wedding, and you really did need the sleep, love,” he reasons.

“But,” Emma starts, looking to Red, “How come you were only to find me just now?”

Red shrugs. “I don't know,” she says, “I know your scent pretty well Emma but after you left, for whatever reason, I lost track of you,”

Emma’s brows furrow and she looks at Killian again. “I don't understand any of this,” she cries, “Nothing is making any sense. I mean, I was here the whole time – wasn't I?”

“Yes and no,” he adds, “You were here on this ship but physically, you were somewhere else. There's a place I often like to go when I need some solitude and this ship takes me there. It's called Neverland and Starkey and I took you there. We only recently came back; that's why Red was able to pick up your scent,”

“So let me get this straight,” Emma recaps, “You took me to a different world, outside of this realm, without my knowledge, to a place called Neverland,”

“Yes,” he confirms, “The Roger can sail anywhere I desire, anywhere I need her to be and I desired that she should be in Neverland,”

Emma glances at Red and then to her husband. “And time moves faster there than it does here?” she asks.

“Generally yes, because it is timeless,” he reasons. “I know I should have told you love...are you angry with me?”

“No,” Emma says quickly, standing suddenly “We should be on our way back. How are the preparations going so far?”

Red smiles. “Believe it or not, a lot can be accomplished in a week. Snow and Pinocchio have taken care of everything. The only thing missing, is you trying on your wedding dress, which I swear does not include a corset. I advocated for that on your behalf,”

~~

Snow and Charming cannot know that Killian took her to another realm but now, Emma's curious about this other realm and if it is far enough that whatever she dreamt will be far beyond its reach. She'll have to talk to Killian about that in private and most likely, tell him what has been bothering her for the past couple of weeks.

That is not a conversation she's looking forward too. How do you tell your husband that they will be expecting a  
child in the future, but something bad will come, forcing them apart?

Starkey offers to accompany them to the castle (which Killian and Emma accept). They do however need to get their stories straight before they meet Emma's parents.

Red lost Emma's scent again, which is definitely true this time. Emma didn't know where they were because Killian refused to give her their location but she knows that they sailed farther than the kingdom limits (which is undeniably true). In the event her parents asks where they were, Starkey will say that the place they sailed is so unknown to them that it doesn't even have a name.

The one thing Emma didn't count on is Pinocchio being present in the throne room when they arrive. Emma can lie, she's done it before but when there's a man in the room who knows how to spot lies, it further complicates the situation.

“Emma sweetheart,” Charming cries, embracing her, “Are you all right? Kidnapping your own fiancé, Killian?”

“First of all, it was a legal kidnapping; legal in the sense that your wife allowed me to take her away for a bit,” he clarifies, “and I brought her back safe and sound,”

Snow tries to hide her laugh but fails miserably, but calmly walks forward. “This really was my fault David,” she says, “Emma's been working so hard making sure everything is right for the wedding that she neglected her sleep and I ordered Killian to make sure she got her much needed rest,”

Emma smiles thankfully at her mother. “and I didn't realize that we had been away for so long, otherwise I  
would have demanded that we return immediately,” she adds.

Charming looks suspiciously between his wife, daughter and the pirates in front of him. “What's your excuse, Captain?” he asks, referring to Starkey.

“He commandeered my ship,” Starkey says, “because we do that a lot, commandeering and the like,”

Charming glances at Killian. “You stole your own ship, kidnapped Emma because Snow allowed you too and sailed to someplace,” Charming muses, shaking his head, “You two are the most puzzling pirates I have ever met but Emma is safe again, and you didn't elope or anything, so no harm done,”

Emma's cheeks become scarlett red and Pinocchio notices immediately but doesn't say anything.

“And I lost her scent, because they were so far away in that land with no name,” Red adds.

Charming shakes his head and kisses Emma's cheek. “At least you're home again sweetheart,” he says, “And your mother has a surprise for you, but for your eyes only,”

“I know,” she smiles, “It's my wedding dress,”

~~

“Keep your eyes closed Emma,” Snow reminds her, leading her daughter into the room where her wedding dress is stored. Snow lets her sit down on the bed and goes over to a corner, rolling out what sounds like to Emma, a mannequin before telling her it's okay to open her eyes.

As soon as Emma opens her eyes and gasps, staring star-struck at the gown she will wear on her second wedding day. White feathers adorn the latter of the dress, splaying outwards and tiny diamonds decorate the top and the waist.

“It's beautiful,” she cries, “I love it,”

“The feather's aren't too much?” Snow asks, “I remember when I married your father, I had a dress similar to this one,”

Emma comes over and touches one of the feathers on the gown. “It's so soft,” she muses, “but it's perfect. Thank you mother,”

Snow comes over to the bed and sits beside her, fixing her hair. “You are going to be a beautiful bride Emma,” she cries, “and you and Killian will live happily ever after and have everything you ever wanted,”

~~

“Starkey,” Killian starts, “before you go, there's something I need to ask you,”

The pirate stops and looks at him curiously. Killian gestures to follow him to a quieter room and he does. “No one can ever know what you did for Emma and I,” he reasons, “but I need to ask you one more favor Starkey. You know I grew up an only child, left my home when I was old enough after my mother passed and don't really have blood family to speak of. Before Emma, every man on the Jolly Roger was my family, even you; you're my best mate Starkey and I would be honored if you would stand with me on my wedding day,”

Starkey smiles, bowing. “The honor is mine, Killian,” he says, “I've sailed with you for a long time but I've never seen you so in love before. I always thought if you ever found love, it would have to be with someone to amazing that she would have to sweep you off your feet,”

“Emma is amazing, Starkey and I truly love her...she is...she is my ocean now,”

“I'm happy for you, truly,” he commends him.

~~

Charming does not believe their stories, especially since more than one pirate is involved. That's why he called Pinocchio to be present when he heard that Emma had returned. He needed to know the truth and who better to spot a lie than the man who could not lie himself.

“They are hiding something,” he observes, “including Red but they're not going to easily give it up,”

Charming sighs. “I don't like being kept in the dark,” he cries, “but I also don't wish to further upset Emma; not with her wedding date so close now,”

Pinocchio turns to him. “But if you don't approve, then why are you allowing them to marry?”

“Because I don't want to push Emma away. Trust me Pinocchio, the worst thing in the world is when your child turns against you. I want her to be happy and the pirate is her happiness. He's her True Love and she's his. I may never understand why that is but I refuse to stand in the way anymore of my daughter's happiness,”

Pinocchio looks away solemnly.

“I know you've always loved her but you can't force feelings that aren't there; sometimes, the most noble thing you can do for your love is to let her go,” Charming advises, “and maybe one day, you will fall in love again,”

The wood carver doesn't say anything and leaves the room.

tbc


	15. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma needs to tell Killian the truth. She cannot start their future with lies, she reminds herself, pacing back and forth nervously in his room. She doesn't know where he is at the moment but Emma's not leaving his room until she sees him.

Pinocchio doesn't remember how long he's been in love with Emma but he knows, whatever his feelings might have been before, are different now. Things didn't really change until Emma came back and officially announced her engagement to the pirate. A pirate and a princess. Maybe it was because he always imagined like Snow, that Emma would marry someone like a duke, knight or some royal noble.

He and Emma grew up together; they played together and his papa would always tell him, “One day my boy, you will marry the princess Emma.” Of course, as a boy, he only liked Emma as a friend; he was the protective older brother she never had and she was always annoyed with him about something.

Love, the idea that maybe one day Emma would fall in love with him, seemed highly unlikely. But Pinocchio still fell in love with her.

He looks down at the carving in front of him and sighs, smoothing out the grooves; he doesn't even notice someone enter the shop.

“You won't tell anyone will you?”

He smirks, not looking up at her. “That you lied? I won't tell anyone,” he promises, “Whatever happened while you were away Emma, it's your business, yours and your fiancé. Although, why you have to lie to your parents about where you were is a bit confusing,”

“It's not a lie,” Emma defends, “and he's not a pirate anymore,”

“Excuse me, he retired and he's becoming a better person for you,” he retorts, “You deserve better than a pirate Emma,”

Emma comes over to him. “I understand why you might not approve but he's my choice and I love him,” she declares, “but you're not going to say anything to my parents?”

“No, I won't say anything,” he promises and Emma starts to leave.

“Emma wait,” he calls and she turns back to him. He bends down and picks up a carving he had been working on and beckons her back over. “I started making this awhile ago. It was meant to be a birthday present and then you were kidnapped and missing, and I wasn't able to give it to you,”

He hands her the carving, a swan jewelry box. Emma takes the gift, looks it over and smiles at him. “It's beautiful Pinocchio, thank you,” she says.

Pinocchio smiles back at her and leans in a bit as if to kiss her but Emma backs away, looking at him curiously and he frowns, looking down sheepishly. “Sorry,” he apologizes and laughs to himself, “How foolish of me to even try and make you love me with a simple gift,”

“Pinocchio?”

“There's no point in hiding the truth anymore. I've been in love with you Emma since I can remember. I didn't always know it but it was always there in the back of my mind and when you were kidnapped the first time, whatever feelings I tried to hide came to the surface and they're still there,”

“Pinocchio, I don't know what to say but I'm sorry,” she laments, “I love you but not in a romantic way. You're my best friend and the annoying big brother I never had but that's it,”

“I know,” he says.

Emma sighs, looking down at his gift and then to him. “This is very beautiful Pinocchio but if you were expecting a romantic gesture in return, then I'm afraid I can't accept this gift,” Emma continues, giving it back to him, “Somewhere out there, there's someone for you Pinocchio but it's not me,”

“Someone better than you, prettier than you?” he teases.

She shrugs. “It's not a contest but if I found my True Love then surely, one day you will find yours too,” she suggests, “and when you do, you’ll give this to her,”

He doesn't say anything and Emma starts to leave again.

“I won't say anything,” he reiterates, “I promise,”

“Good,” Emma muses and leaves.

~~

Emma feels bad for Pinocchio. She honestly had no idea that he was ever in love with her, but his admission doesn't really change anything. She still loves Killian and cannot wait to make a life with him, and now she knows that she has to tell him the truth about her dreams. He has to suspect something now if he doesn't already and Emma doesn't want to start their life built on lies.

Lies almost tore them apart before and that can't happen again.

Before she can do that, she finds her mother in her room, going over guest lists. Snow notices her at the door and invites her inside, putting away what she was working on.

“I hope you didn't invite the whole kingdom mother,” Emma teases, “You know I would prefer to have a small gathering,”

“I know darling,” she says, “but this is a big event and it's a time to celebrate and be happy, and if I could share that with the entire universe I would. At the end of the day, it's still your special day Emma and I want it to be perfect for you,”

“I want that too,” Emma muses, “All the wedding preparation are nearly ready but there's still one more issue I need to address,”

Snow looks at her curiously.

“I need to tell Killian the truth,” Emma breaths, “I can't start out our life together with one of us lying. I need to tell him the truth,”

“Oh Emma,” Snow starts, “That's very noble of you but don't you think that's a bit premature?”

She shrugs. “I don't think so. I mean, I already know that I will be expecting a baby girl but if there is danger coming, he needs to know about it. He protected me when I was in his care on the Jolly Roger and I know that he would protect me and our child with his life if he knew,” she reasons, “He deserves to know,”

“I know,” Snow sighs, “if you need me to come with you and talk to him,”

“Thanks mom but I need to do this myself,” Emma admits and pauses, hesitant with her next question. “Did you know about Pinocchio?”

“What about Pinocchio?”

Emma shakes her head. “I just saw him awhile ago and he gave me a belated birthday present and then he tried to kiss me,” she says, “and he admitted that he was in love with me,”

Snow frowns, sighing. “I always had a suspicion that maybe he was,” she starts, looking at Emma, “What did you say to him?”

“That there's someone out there for him but it's not me,” she says, “and when he finds he, he should give that jewelry box to her,”

Snow smiles at her thoughtfully. “We all find our loves in time, and I'm sure that he will find his,”

~~

“Charming,” Snow starts, finding him in their room. “Why did you summon Pinocchio today?”

“He knows how to spot a lie,” he reasons, “not that Emma would ever lie to us about anything but I don't exactly trust pirates either,”

Snow sighs, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Darling, there's something you have to understand: Killian is going to be our son-in-law. Emma loves him dearly and I doubt she would give her heart to any random pirate without trusting him first,” she reasons, “We, you especially need to trust her judgement,”

“I do trust her judgement Snow, I do but it's going to take me time to trust him,” Charming admits, “but I'm getting there, albeit slowly,”

Snow smiles at him thoughtfully. “The wedding is in a few days,” she continues, “which also means, no more meddling either,”

“What meddling?”

“Emma came to me and said Pinocchio gave her a belated birthday present and then he tried to kiss her,” she says, “and he admitted that he was in love with her,”

Charming looks away from her. “I told him that I knew that he was in love with her, but I certainly did not encourage his feelings towards her,” he says and Snow groans. “Is Emma upset now?”

“It caught her off guard but she let him down gently,” she says, looking at him curiously, “but you promise me, you weren't meddling?”

“I wasn't Snow, I swear,”

Snow smiles at him thoughtfully and hugs him. “I just want our daughter to be happy,” she cries, “I know he's what we expected but now, I'm starting to think that's a good thing,”

“Why is that a good thing again?”

She shrugs, smiling coyly. “Well, Emma loves adventure and former pirate definitely exemplifies adventure and there's probably other qualities that she loves about him too; but what really matters is that he loves and adores her and he makes her happy,” she says.

“I suppose at the end of the day, Emma's happiness is all that really matters,” Charming reasons.

~~

Emma needs to tell Killian the truth. She cannot start their future with lies, she reminds herself, pacing back and forth nervously in his room. She doesn't know where he is at the moment but Emma's not leaving his room until she sees him.

She eventually settles on his bed, soft like hers and sighs, laying back, smiling and remembering some of the more scandalous moments of their relationship. Emma closes her eyes, remembering sleeping in the nude next to him onboard his ship. Now that Emma thinks about, he showed tremendous restraint for not taking advantage of the situation. She knows that she went too far with wanting to learn more than what she was ready for, but Emma doesn't really regret her time with him on the Roger.

She does however miss him terribly at the moment and wonders where he is. Seconds later, Emma's about to go looking for him when he suddenly shows up, looking her over curiously, all sprawled out on his bed and smiles. “Well, I didn't realize we were starting the honeymoon early love,” he teases, walking over to her as she sits up. “but I certainly don't mind,”

“Now what makes you think that I'm here for that?” she counters, whispering, “I mean, I know we could if we wanted but I want our wedding night to be something special,”

“That's alright sweetheart,” he says. “Not that I don't mind seeing you, but is everything alright?”

Emma exhales, fidgeting. “There's something I need to tell you,” she starts.

Killian gets up first and closes the door and looks back at her. This is serious, she's serious.

“First, there's good and bad news,” Emma continues, biting her lip. “The good news is, well, we will be married and one day, very soon, we will have a child,”

Killian shrugs, looking at her curiously. “And you know this for certain, even though we haven't been together intimately?” he wonders, “How?”

“The thing is, after our engagement was made official, I started having these dreams about our future,” Emma starts, “I know it may sound crazy but they're true, Killian. We will have a child; that's the happy news,”

He smiles at her, coming over to her and kissing her cheek. “Of course, I wouldn't mind a wee lad or a little girl, Emma,” he says, “I don't know why you were so afraid tell me that,”

“I'm not, I wasn't but there is bad news too,” Emma continues, “Not too long after I give birth, I beg you to take our child to a wardrobe. I didn't understand why I would ask you to do such a thing, but I think I know why,”

Killian frowns.

“Remember when we went to see Rumpelstiltskin in his cell? He told us about the Dark Curse. He said that it was supposed to have been enacted eighteen years ago but it wasn't because history changed when the Evil Queen ate the poisonous apple,” Emma cries, “and then there was the witch who wanted me dead,”

“And we defeated her Emma,” he remembers, “I doubt that she would come after us again,”

Emma smiles at him hopefully. “I would hope that she wouldn't come after us again but she was powerful enough to create a storm and something tells me, she's not done with us yet. If she is who I think she is, then she blames my mother for taking away her daughter and if my vision is true, then she will succeed in separating us from our child by enacting the Dark Curse,”

“Do your parents' know about your dreams?” he wonders.

“I told my mother, she knows but not my father,” Emma muses, “I don't want there to be anymore complications for us and if he knew, it would give him one more reason not to allow us to get married,”

Killian sighs. “To recap, your mother and I know but no one else, right?”

“Right,”

“I knew something was bothering you but I didn't know what it was; now, I know,” he reasons, “You should have told me Emma. I would have helped you deal with this however way I can. I love you sweetheart,”

“I know,” she smiles at him thoughtfully, “I love you too Killian but I didn't want to scare you off, or make you think that I was crazy or something,”

“Love, I think we've both seen many crazy things but this isn't one of them,” he says.

“What are we going to do?” Emma cries, “The only part of the future I so desperately want to keep in tact is our child, but if there's darkness coming...”

“If enacting the Dark Curse is the witch's final act, then we will be ready for her,” Killian promises, kissing her forehead. “You need not worry my love. I will do everything to protect you,”

“I know you will. I have faith in you,” Emma coos, “but Killian, what if we can't stop her?”

“We'll find a way, we will,” he promises, hugging her, “I'll find a way,”

tbc


	16. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's not fair, you know,” he starts and she looks at him curiously. “I mean, about your dream. Our future, looking forward to it, should be a happy time and it's marred in darkness,”

It's one day to the wedding; Snow, Emma and Pinocchio are busy with last minute preparations and Killian's still wrestling with the revelation about Emma's vision. If the vision is true, then in nine months, he will lose his child before he even has a chance to be a father because of the witch's curse.

It doesn't seem fair that only after finding their happiness together, they will be torn from each other once again. He has to find a way to save Emma and his child. There has to be a way.

He's so wrapped up in his thoughts he doesn't notice Emma standing by idly, smiling at him. Once he sees her, he smiles at her thoughtfully and she walks over to him, kissing him hello.

“It's not fair, you know,” he starts and she looks at him curiously. “I mean, about your dream. Our future, looking forward to it, should be a happy time and it's marred in darkness,”

“But we'll be safe for nine months at least,” she reasons, kissing him once again. “I know it feels like a gigantic burden knowing the future, but to be quite honest, I feel a lot better now that you know the truth. I was so scared about telling you before because I wasn't sure how you would react,”

He raises an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around her. “You thought that I would turn you away?” he questions.

“Or maybe think that I was crazy,” she muses, “or be angry with me for hiding something like this from you. Lies almost tore us apart the first time,”

Killian frowns, brushing a hand through her loose hair. “That was my fault, darling,” he reasons, “but you need not worry because it isn't your burden to carry alone anymore,”

“I know,” she whispers, “We'll get through this together,”

He smiles, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “So the wedding preparations, they about done?” he asks.

“They are,” Emma smiles, “but there is one more thing we need to do,”

“And what would that be?”

Emma steps away from him, placing one in his hand and the other around his back. “I know I don't have to teach you how to dance since you proved that you can, but there will be waltzing at the reception,” Emma explains, “so I'm here to instruct you,”

“Playing the teacher card, huh?” he teases, “Alright,”

“Look up here, look at me,” Emma starts, “and step one, two, three,”

Killian starts laughing and Emma scowls at him, trying to keep up with her as she leads him across the floor their arms stretched apart, swaying. Emma turns, her right hand moving to his shoulder as her other hands falls into his other.

Emma continues to glide across the floor, Killian staring back at her the whole time, keeping up with her steps. They come apart briefly, raising a hand to lightly touch the other and continue to dance along like that for a couple of minutes before breaking apart, returning to their previous positions.

Killian dances with her across the floor, smiling at her thoughtfully as Emma suddenly pulls him closer, coming to a stop. Killian bows and Emma curtsies, smiling at him.

“I think we have waltzing covered, don't you think?” he teases.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing,” Emma smiles, “but now that I know you do, I'll leave you alone now,”

“Wait, hold on a minute,” Killian calls, holding onto her hand and pulling her back to him, “Where do you think you're going?”

Emma raises an eyebrow. “To my room,” she says, “All these last minute wedding preparations, I am tired and need to sleep,”

“You're not scared of sleep anymore?”

“Not anymore,” she muses, “What about you? Will you be sleeping here or spending some time on the Roger?”

Killian looks at her curiously. “I hadn't really thought about it, but Starkey and Smee are arriving here tonight for the wedding,” he says, “If you don't mind staying up a little to greet them,”

“No, I don't mind,”

~~

Starkey and Smee arrive a bit later than expected but Emma's already fallen asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. Killian nudges her and Emma groggily wakes up, Killian helping her stand as they greet the pirates. Starkey and Smee bow before her and Emma steps forward, hugging them both. “Seriously, you two do not need to be so informal in front of me,” Emma says.

“So, the wedding's the day after tomorrow,” Killian muses, kissing Emma's cheek.

“No cold feet, princess? You will be marrying a pirate,” Starkey says.

Emma smiles. “I don't mind, again,” she jokes, yawning, “but I really am very tired, so I'm going to leave you all. But please behave. I love you,”

Killian kisses her goodnight and Emma walks away.

“Something wrong?” Starkey ventures.

Killian frowns, looking at his friends. “We have a problem,” he admits, “Remember when I brought Emma back to the Roger and she made a scene about me wanting her to get some rest? There's a reason for that. It's because she had a dream, or rather a vision about the future and it isn't all smiles and sunshine,”

Killian gestures that they sit down as he tells them about Emma's vision of the future, recounting what she told him the night before. “It's a terrible burden knowing the future,” Starkey says finally, “but I understand why Emma's distressed,”

“This can't be easy for her to deal with,” Smee adds. “How does she even have this power?”

He shrugs. “I have no idea,” he muses, “but we both know that I didn't kill the witch and it's very likely that she will come after us again,”

“And Emma's thinks that she will enact this Dark Curse,”

“She may,” he says, “but if she does, I think I may know a way to save Emma. The Jolly Roger can travel back and forth between this land and Neverland. As soon as Emma and I know when she's expecting, I can take her there and she and the baby will be safe from the witch's curse,”

“Sounds like a reasonable plan,” Smee admits.

“...except for one flaw,” Starkey adds, “How can you convince Emma to leave her family behind?”

Killian sighs. “I don't know but if I have to, I'll kidnap her,”

“Kidnap your wife and your own child? Really?”

“If I have to, but I will not let that witch win this round,” Killian reasons, “Not when Emma and I have come this far to find our happiness together,”

tbc


	17. Welcome to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming looks at him curiously. “A handshake, really?” he asks, “We're going to be family very soon Killian. A handshake is so impersonal,”

It's 24 hours before the wedding, all the last minute preparations have been taken care of and Emma's feeling restless again and continues to feel uneasy throughout the afternoon.

She knows it's not because of pre-wedding jitters or cold feet; technically, she and Killian are already married but tomorrow, they will make it official in front of her family and the whole kingdom. The whole kingdom part might be what is actually making her nervous but Emma knows it's deeper than that. She's attended balls before, met with different royal dignitaries and that always made her nervous but it isn't the same kind of nervousness.

And then it hits her: tomorrow after she and Killian marry, that evening will be their wedding night. She knows what's it like to be laying naked in a bed with him, that doesn't even scare her, intimacy doesn't phase her because they've been intimate on several different occasions on his ship.

And...after tomorrow night, the countdown to the curse will begin.

Until they find a way to stop it, or at the very least, save her daughter, then everyone she loves will be doomed.

Emma tries to shake it off and even changes her clothes for a quick horse ride, walking confidently to the stables when Red finds her. “You going out alone?” she asks, grabbing hold of the reigns.

“I don't know what it is but I've been feeling restless all morning; I think a horse ride is all I need to help shake   
it off, whatever it is,”

Red smiles at her thoughtfully. “Pre-wedding jitters maybe?” the older woman teases. “Not that you would have any reason to be nervous, this will be your second official wedding,”

“I'm not nervous about marrying Killian. I love him and look forward to making things official...I just have a lot of other things on my mind,”

Red glances at the horse and then to her goddaughter. “I know something is wrong Emma. You used to confide in me when there was something you couldn't tell your parents, but you know you can trust me,” she says.

Emma sighs, looking at her. “Do you think it's possible for someone to see the future?” she wonders.

“Maybe,” Red muses, “Magic is everywhere; things we can't explain...magic is often the answer. Why?”

Emma steps behind her and helps herself onto the horse, looking back at Red. “Don't worry: I'll stay away from crazy old ladies with apples this time,” she promises.

“I'm not worried about that,” Red admits, “but I hate that whatever's bothering you, you won't talk to me about it,”

Emma sighs and looks around the stables. “Grab a horse and keep me company then?”

Red readily picks out a horse and leaves the stables with her. “You know we have to be back early tonight for your engagement dinner,” she says.

~~

They find a spot to rest not far from the castle with a stream for the horses. Red smiles, watching Emma relax out in the open, away from the stress of court and wedding preparations. “Your mom used to love this, being out here with nature,” she says, “I taught her how to track and hunt,”

Emma used to wonder why her mother chose to suppress her old self, the Snow White who could fight, hunt in the wilderness and wasn't afraid of a little adventure but Emma quickly realizes, being a mom, changes priorities.

Emma sighs, noticing some white flowers growing nearby and plucks one, twirling it between her fingers. “Mom still keeps these planted in the garden, right? I didn't know there were any out here. Then again, until I was kidnapped, I had never really ventured outside the castle walls,”

Red walks over the batch of snow drops. “One of these would look beautiful in your hair,” she comments.

Emma smiles thoughtfully and then frowns, looking back at her. “About a month ago, when my engagement became official, I had a dream except it wasn't really a dream; it was a vision of the future,” she starts.

“A premonition?” Red questions, “what did you see?”

“Killian and I were married and I was in labour, giving birth to a baby girl,” Emma remembers fondly, “but that's not the end of it. There's darkness coming Red,”

“I know,” she muses and Emma looks at her curiously. “Your mom is really bad at keeping secrets but I wanted to hear about it from you,”

Emma sighs. “There's more: I lose my baby; I don't mean miscarry but after she's born, I beg Killian to take her to a wardrobe,” she says.

“A wardrobe?”

“I know, sounds really silly when you say it aloud like that,” she reasons, “but that's what I saw,”

Red studies her curiously. “You don't seem all that worried about it now,” she observes.

Emma shrugs. “I am worried but then I realized, maybe I can change the future and I don't have to be alone,”

“That's a good attitude,” she compliments, “The future isn't written in stone. It can be changed; not everything is inevitable,”

“That's right. If there's something evil coming, we'll fight it and we'll keep fighting until we kill it. Because destiny is another word for inevitable and nothing in inevitable as long as you stand up, look it in the eye and say, 'You're evitable!'" Emma reasons.

Red smiles at her, laughing a bit at her statement. “It's better to be optimistic about the future than pessimistic,” she agrees before looking up at the sky and noting that it's starting to get darker and looks back at Emma.

“We should start heading back, your engagement party will be starting soon,”

~~

Snow thought it annoyed her when her husband would pace back and forth nervously, but seeing her daughter's fiancé do the same thing is is even more bothersome. “She'll be here Killian,” Snow soothes him, “Emma will not miss her engagement celebration,”

“Of course, she'll be here,” he muses and then stops, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. Red hugs Emma before parting ways with her and she walks the rest of the way to Killian and her mother.

“I told you she would be here,”

“And pray tell where were you today, love?” he questions.

“Out with Red but I'm back, and on my way to change out of my riding clothes in time for our engagement party,” Emma says, looking at Snow.

“You had us worried,” Snow adds.

Emma bites her lip. “Sorry but Red was with me the whole time and I stayed away from ugly witches with apples,” she says.

“Oh Emma,” Snow sighs, hugging her, “Come, I've already picked out a gown for you and Starkey volunteered to help with your hair,”

Emma smiles and kisses Killian on the cheek before leaving with her mom.

~~

“There you are finally Emma!” Starkey cries, taking her hand and sitting her down in front of a mirror dresser. “We only have so little time before your engagement shindig begins,”

“She needs to get dressed first and then, Starkey, you can work on her hair,” Snow says, leading her away.

Starkey sighs. “As you wish m'lady,” he says and Emma gets dressed.

~~

When Emma finally finds Killian later, her hair is blond again but tucked into a bun with loose curly strands framing her face and wearing a blue gown which is perfect because Killian's wearing a blue vest for tonight's festivities.

“You look beautiful darling,” he notes, kissing her cheek, lingering a moment. “I know this only formality but if we didn't have to worry about tonight and tomorrow's events, I would ravish you right now,”  
A deep blush creeps into Emma's cheeks and she bites her lip. “I know I wouldn't protest,” she teases back.

Killian smiles, kisses her cheek again and backs away, offering his arm. She laces her arm through his and they walk to the banquet hall. He whispers something else into her ear, she blushes again before they greet their guests. Charming and Snow stand, everyone else following suit, looking at the couple.

Charming clears his throat, raising his glass and smiling happily. “Friends, guests, I would like to introduce you to our celebrants tonight: my beautiful daughter Emma and her fiancé, former Captain Killian Jones,”

The whole room applauds them and Emma smiles back at her father before walking over to him, hugging him. Killian comes over to Emma and her father, extending his hand to the Prince.

Charming looks at him curiously. “A handshake, really?” he asks, “We're going to be family very soon Killian. A handshake is so impersonal,”

Killian starts to say something but Charming doesn't let him, embracing him. Emma can't believe her eyes, watching her father openly accept Killian. She looks to her mother and Snow smiles at her thoughtfully, knowing the significance of the gesture.

After a moment, Snow taps her glass and Charming backs away, turning to his wife. Snow continues to smile at Charming before stepping forward and hugging the former Captain too. “See, happy endings do happen Killian. You need only have faith,” Snow whispers and turns to her husband. “I think we can start dinner now,”

Emma can't help herself and hugs her father, tears swelling in her eyes. “Thank you daddy,” she cries, “You have no idea how much it means to me for you to accept Killian,”

Charming pulls back and looks at her thoughtfully. “You're my daughter Emma; I love you and your happiness means everything to me,” he says.

Emma hugs him again, wiping away a happy tear before taking her seat beside Killian. As she gets settled, she recognizes more familiar faces around the room: Starkey and Smee, Red, Pinocchio and her godfathers. She breathes a little easier than she did this morning, forgetting why she was so tense.

Her father has finally accepted her fiancé and tomorrow, she will be marrying Killian again.

Emma is the happiest she's ever been and suddenly, the dark future she envisioned doesn't seem so dark.

~~

First course passes without incident, second meal doesn't seem so bad and dessert certainly does not disappoint (chocolate mousse topped with chocolate shavings and chocolate syrup). The castle chefs are a godsend.

As soon as she's finished eating her chocolate mousse, savoring every bite the way chocolate should be enjoyed, Killian stands and turns to her. “Darling, dance with me?” he asks.

“I would love too,” she purrs, wiping her hands before placing her left in his as he leads her to the center of the room. Killian bows before her and Emma curtsies, and then Killian places a hand around her waist as Emma slips a hand around his shoulder.

Musicians start playing a slow song which Emma doesn't mind at all.

“You really look beautiful tonight my love,” he purrs.

Emma blushes again. “I hope I didn't make you too worried today about my sudden absence,” she says. “I just had a lot on my mind,”

“I know love,” he soothes, twirling her and bracing her hand. “Tomorrow, with our wedding, it will set off a chain of events leading to your vision,”

“Does it make you nervous?” she asks.

Killian sighs and Emma can feel him tense. “It does but I refuse to let knowing the future spoil our wedding tomorrow, or our wedding night for that matter,” he reasons.

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully and twirls away from him, going back to her former dancing position. “Good, because I feel the same way,” she declares.

He smiles at her. “I'm glad Emma. I love you sweetheart and want our wedding to be perfect and joyous for all. No worries about curses, visions or witches. Tomorrow is about us, no one else,”

“I was worried about tonight but seeing you and my father embrace, put my last worry to rest,” she admits.

“I think your mother had something to do with that, than anything else,” he admits, “Worrying about your father accepting me is probably the least trivial problem we have to worry about, but I'm glad it's not an obstacle anymore,”

“Me too,” she agrees, dancing closer to him, looking into his blue eyes. “I don't want to talk about worrying anymore. Tonight is ours too, Killian and I intend to enjoy every minute of it,”

He smiles at her seductively. “If your vision is true, then we will be very busy with each other for the next several weeks after the wedding,” he whispers teasingly.

“You'll have no argument from me,” she laughs.

tbc


	18. Happy Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glances at Emma and Killian. “Good night both of you and have a good time (but remember to behave),” he says.

“Excuse me, can I cut in?”

Emma and Killian turn to Snow. “I would like to dance with my daughter,” she says, smiling at the two of them.

“Of course,” Killian says, stepping aside.

Emma smiles at Killian and then glances her mother. “So, you told Red...”

Snow shrugs. “I'm sorry; I should have let you know first that I told Red about your vision but what's done is done,” she reasons. “Are you mad?”

“I'm not mad,” she reassures her, “I told Killian about my vision,”

“You will have to obviously tell your father about it too,”

“I know,” Emma muses.

“I would not keep it from him for very long,” Snow advises, “I only told Red in confidence,”

“I do plan on telling him very soon but not now; maybe after the wedding,” Emma promises, glancing back at her father and then to her mom, sighing and wanting to change the subject. “You've been so wonderful about everything these past couple of weeks. Thank you mom,”

Snow takes a moment and hugs her. “I told Killian before that things do work out; he just needs to have faith,” she says.

Emma smiles at her hopefully, “I do have faith,” she says.

“You have these visions for a reason Emma; if not to change the future, then why have them at all?”

“I thought it would be such a burden to know the future but it doesn't have to be that way. I have you, Red and Killian – and eventually, daddy too,”

Snow touches her cheek fondly. “You don't have to be scared of your father, Emma. He loves you so much and only wants your happiness. If he knew you were in trouble, he would not hesitate to help you,” she reasons. “You can wait until after the wedding to tell him but I would not recommend keeping this from him for very long,”

“Thank you, I know mother,”

Snow kisses her cheek, curtsies and joins Charming as Killian rejoins Emma once again. “Darling, is everything all right?”

Emma glances back at her parents and then to Killian. She beckons him closer and wraps her arms around him, swaying slowly. “We have to tell my father the truth about my vision after the wedding,” she says and Killian looks at her uneasily. “I would rather he hear the truth from me than from someone else,”

Killian hesitates and Emma looks at him curiously.

“Killian, what is it?”

“Your mom, godmother and I aren't the only ones who know about your vision. I told Starkey and Smee last night,” he confesses.

Emma doesn't know what to say.

“I know I probably shouldn't have said anything but I trust them both with my life. They've always been loyal to me,” he continues, “In any event, we came up with a brilliant plan to save you and our baby,”

“What plan is this?” she asks wearily.

Killian leans in closer and whispers it into her ear; Emma pulls away suddenly, looking at him. “To Neverland?” she questions, “but I was here when it happened,”

“You'll be protected Emma; you and the baby will be safe from this evil and that is my only concern. At least think about it love, for me?” he pleads.

Emma smiles at him. “I'll think about it, I promise,”

~~

Emma wishes she could party all night; she and Killian will have a big day tomorrow and she does desperately needs her sleep. Her parents certainly do, ducking out early but not before saying goodnight.

“Don't stay up too late,” Snow advises, “You have to look beautiful for your fiancé tomorrow,”

Snow looks at Killian and then to Emma again. “My little girl is getting married. I've thought about this for so long, dreamed about it...” she cries.

Emma rolls her eyes and looks to her father. “Please stop her daddy; she's getting all sentimental,” she says flatly, “I'll still have a room in the castle,”

Charming pats her shoulder. “Come on, honey,” he says, pulling her away.

He glances at Emma and Killian. “Good night both of you and have a good time (but remember to behave),” he says.

Killian smiles proudly. “I have every intention of behaving properly tonight,” he assures him, “and I promise not to keep her up too late,”

Charming hugs Emma, nods to Killian and leaves with Snow. Emma turns to Killian and buries her head in his chest. “We can stay up a little longer but actually, I am starting to get tired now,” she says.

Killian wraps his arms around her, smiling warmly at her. “I can't wait until I can hold you in my arms all night, love,” he whispers.

“Tomorrow isn't that far away,”

He kisses her forehead then cheek. “I know, love,” her whispers again, “if I could join you tonight in bed, I wouldn't hesitate to,”

“This is really happening, isn't it? It didn't seem likely that long ago that we would be celebrating our engagement; much less preparing for a wedding but here we are,” she reflects.

“Here we are,” he agrees, “if you're still too tired, would you mind if I escorted you back to your room?”

“I wouldn't mind that at all,”

~~

“I'm very proud of you,” Snow notes removing her jewelry and changing out of her gown. Charming looks at her curiously. “Just that you actually took my advice to heart,”

“And what advice would that be?” he wonders.

Snow smiles. “The one about letting Emma have her happiness,” she reminds him, “I know this union has not been easy for you to accept,”

“All that matters is Emma's happiness and I refuse to continue standing in the way of that. And he loves her, really loves her. Did you see the way he doted on her tonight? It's like you and I, and everyone else didn't even matter,” he reasons.

Snow finally undresses and puts on her nightgown and walks out to him. “I'm glad you see it finally,” she says, “I don't want to be estranged from our daughter, David,”

“I know. I don't want that either.” he muses, look at her. “Even though she marries tomorrow, she'll always be our Emma,”

“Of course she will,”

~~

Emma's in high spirits when Killian escorts her back to her room. She had been so preoccupied as of late worrying about her visions but she really does feel better knowing that she's not alone worrying about them. She turns to Killian, kissing him suddenly and smiling dreamily.

“What was that?” he wonders.

“I'm just happy,” Emma muses, “This is the happiest I've been in a long time and tomorrow, I will be marrying the man I love. He's roguish with the most amazing blue eyes, dark hair and just being near him makes me excited,”

Killian grins. “This roguish man – your fiancé – being around him makes you excited, huh?” he teases.

“Very,”

He kisses her again, savoring every moment, gliding his lips across hers. “Tell me something darling, how excited do I make you?” he whispers, cupping her cheeks.

Emma feels a heat envelop her lower body and her cheeks turn a shade of scarlett. “You have very,” she struggles, “powerful seductive powers, Killian Jones. I thought you knew that by now?”

He smiles at her. “I'll have to thank the heavens for that but I have a confession Emma: you seduced me a long time ago on the Roger. It was actually your first night there, when you laid in my bed,”

She looks at him curiously. “If I recall correctly, you kicked me out after that incident,”

“...which I still don't regret because you weren't ready for that kind of sexual intimacy but things definitely started to change after that night. They did for me at least. I couldn't get you out of my head and it makes me hot, remembering what happened next,”

Emma feels her cheeks flush again, staring at him. She never talked to him about what happened after he kicked her out of his cabin. She couldn't then obviously because they were just getting to know each other.

Now, it appears their experiences that night were not that different from each other.

“Emma?”

“Uh huh?”

Killian stares at her and she looks away from him, almost embarrassed to admit it aloud. He leans down, kissing her forehead and then her cheek. “Good night love,” he whispers, “I'll see you tomorrow at the alter,”

“Good night,” she whispers.

~~

Emma's still restless after changing out of her gown and into her night clothes. Her mind continues to linger on the memory of that first night on board the Roger. She never considered the reason why Killian turned her away was because he was attracted to her then. But if he also had vivid sexual dreams that night, it would explain why he behaved strangely the following morning.

Emma shakes her head, brushing her hair to one side and then slips into bed. She's still restless but it's not from the memory.

Tomorrow, in addition to her wedding day, will also be her wedding night.

“Oh Emma,” she cries to herself, covering her face under the covers.

tbc


	19. Not So Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiles at him and takes his arm, walking with him to the doors of the grand hall. Emma stops suddenly and turns to him again. “Daddy, there's something I want to tell you,” she starts, “I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I will always love you, no matter what happens today,”

The day starts too early for Emma's tastes but there's a lot to be done before the wedding. She has breakfast with her parents, takes a bath, changes into a temporary dressing gown. Snow and Starkey arrive to help with her hair and makeup. Snow puts out her swan wedding dress, making sure it's not wrinkled while Starkey fixes her hair.

As soon as Starkey's done with her hair, Snow takes her behind a divider and helps her into her dress. When she emerges later, Emma's a bride.

“Beautiful,” Starkey compliments, “Simply beautiful,”

“I agree,” Snow adds.

Emma smiles at both of them.

~~

Charming's dreaded this day since he could remember: his daughter's wedding day. Emma could be marrying anyone else and he'll still be nervous because the truth is, no one will ever be good enough for his little girl.

But really when he considers his own qualifications for Emma's true love; he must love, respect, be truthful and treat her right...Killian Jones fits that role.

“Daddy?”

He turns, breathing slowly, taking in the sight of Emma in her wedding gown. Her hair is pulled back in a bun and white feathers trailing behind her. “You look beautiful sweetheart,” he compliments.

Emma walks towards him, grasping his hands. “This is it. Are you ready?” she asks.

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Emma cries confidently, “I love him so much daddy,”

“I know,” he says.

She smiles at him and takes his arm, walking with him to the doors of the grand hall. Emma stops suddenly and turns to him again. “Daddy, there's something I want to tell you,” she starts, “I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I will always love you, no matter what happens today,”

“I know honey. I love you too,” he soothes.

Emma exhales, taking his arm again and they walk into the grand hall. The hall feels bigger than it did in previous days. She sees her godfathers, Red, Pinocchio, the Blue Fairy, Jiminy standing closest to the dais; and then she sees him.

Killian's there, dressed elegantly and looks amazing and standing beside him, Starkey, looking equally good and Smee's not too far away. Emma spots her mother, standing beside Red and breaths, staring at everyone and clutches her father's arm tighter.

“Just breathe Emma,” he reassures her, relaxing her grip.

Emma lets out a quick breath and holds her head high, walking one step at a time to the dais. It feels like ages until they reach the dais and Charming gives Killian Emma's hand before taking his place beside Snow.

The bishop smiles at them. “Welcome friends to the union of our princess and her true love; true love. It's the most powerful magic in the land...it's powerful because it creates happiness and a wedding is certainly a happy occasion,” he starts.

~~

This isn't the way her happy ending is supposed to be.

In all honesty, Emma thought that she would have more time before she would have to tell her father about the witch and her curse. But that moment is robbed from her and now, she's left reeling from the very open revelation that doomsday is coming soon.

Killian holds her close and Snow quickly dismisses everyone from the grand hall, Red and the dwarves eventually take over, ushering them out. As soon as the hall is cleared, Emma turns to the bishop and thanks him for a lovely ceremony and he leaves, still disturbed by the witch's curse.

“You brought this down on us,” Charming fumes, glaring at his now son-in-law. “This evil is because of you,”

“It's not his fault daddy,” Emma cries.

“No, it's not his fault,” Snow adds, trying to calm down her husband.

Charming looks disbelieving at her and then to his daughter. “Wait a minute, you two knew about this and you were keeping it a secret?!” he manages, “why would you do that?”

“Why? Do you really have to ask that when it took you forever to give us your blessing to begin with?” Emma retorts.

“So, did he talk you into keeping it a secret?”

“No,” Emma seethes, “He didn't even know about it until a day ago. If you want to blame anyone for this daddy, you should be blaming me; not him. I knew about this a long time ago; mom did too after I told her but I chose to keep the details of it to myself because I was scared about how you would react,”

“And how did you think I would react? There's a curse coming and it's going to destroy everything,”

She shrugs. “I don't know; maybe overreact like you are right now,” she retorts and looks away from him, holding her husband's hand.

“Charming,” Snow interrupts, “the blame game will not help anyone now. We need to start working on a strategy on how we can best help Emma – but not night,”

Emma and Killian look at her curiously. “Why not tonight?” she asks.

Snow walks over to Emma, holding her hands. “Because tonight is your wedding night and even though your perfect wedding was spoiled, I refuse to let that witch spoil tonight,” she says and leans into her, whispering, “because your baby, she will save us all,”

Snow backs away, winking at her. “Go now, enjoy tonight,” she says. “The witch stole this happy wedding, but not your happiness, Emma,”

~~

“I'm sorry Emma,” Killian apologizes, walking her back to their new room. “Charming was right; this was my fault. I'm the one who brought the witch into our lives and now, she's going to make us pay,”

“No, this was not your fault,” she cries, “We shouldn't be worrying about this; not tonight,” she says, kissing him and opens the door to their room.

Emma starts to walk inside but Killian stops her, picks her up suddenly and carries her over the threshold. He sets her down gently on the bed and sits beside her, kissing her. Emma wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer and starts to undo his vest while he kisses her bare shoulders, trying to undo the buttons in the back of her dress.

He finally manages to get some buttons undone and Emma stands suddenly, moving behind a divider to get further undressed. Killian relaxes a bit, loosening his collar and removes his vest and pants. He's been looking forward to tonight for a couple weeks and wants it to be perfect, perfect for her because she deserves something beautiful.

~~

Emma refuses to let what happened today sour her mood but it's hard to erase her sadness...the way her father looked at her in disgust over hiding a secret from him. She had her reasons at the time for not telling him right away like not wanting to provoke unnecessary anger towards her fiancé.

She told her mother, who told her godmother and she eventually told Killian about her visions and maybe her mother was right that her father would do anything to protect her, but if protecting her meant separating her from Killian...that would not be acceptable to her.

If's....there's so many what if's running through Emma's head, she feels as if it's ready to explode.

Two things are evidently clear: her father's disappointment in her which breaks Emma's heart and in about nine months time, a powerful curse will rip them away from everything they love the most. But seeing her father's disappointment and anger over the situation...Emma hopes that her mother is trying her best to calm him down because she really cannot deal with his disappointment in her.

Emma looks at herself in the mirror, removes her wedding gown and turns, finding a blue dressing gown behind her. No, she can't worry about this tonight. Her mother was right: tonight belongs to her and Killian. The witch ruined her wedding but she can't take away what this blissful night means to her.

Emma finally leaves the dresser. She smiles at Killian, walking over to the bed and sits beside him. She needs to be strong, to forget the day's miserable events and focus on the now but the pain in her heart is too much. “Tonight was supposed to be something beautiful,” she cries, “and it's been spoiled because of her,”

“No, no,” he pleads, taking her hands and kissing them. “Emma, this is our wedding night. Forget about what happened today and let's enjoy this moment while we still can,”

She shrugs helplessly. “I'm not sure I can Killian,” she cries, looking sourly at him. “I'm sorry; I wanted tonight to be just about us and it's not,”

Killian leans in and kisses her suddenly, running his hands down her gown and shrugging off the robe. “Tonight is about us, Emma,” he breathes and kisses her again. “All that time together on my ship, there was one thing that we never did because we couldn't cross that line,”

Emma smiles thoughtfully back at him before lying back onto the bed and Killian crawls over her, kissing her shoulders and slowly easing off her gown....

tbc


	20. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiles at her. “I completely agree. Sex should absolutely be our top priority in the coming weeks if we're going to ensure that our baby will be born in time before the curse hits,” he reasons.

Charming is still furious about the day's events as Snow drags him away from the grand hall and to the confines of their room. Red wishes her luck with Charming and Snow looks at her hopefully before disappearing with him.

“This is outrageous Snow!” he fumes, loosening his cape and other attire. “We didn't bring Emma up to lie to us about the important things; not only was this important, it puts the entire kingdom at risk,”

Snow sighs. “She didn't lie Charming,” Snow defends, “She came to me immediately about this,”

“So, you knew about the possibility of a curse that would effect all of us?”

She shrugs. “Not the curse part, but I knew something important...that at the time, you wouldn't be able to process rationally,”

Charming stares at her blankly and then shakes his head. “This is not making any sense. What could you know that I wouldn't be able to handle?” he questions.

Snow hesitates. “It's not really my place to say anything about it,” she says finally, removing her jewelry and starts to undo her hair, but stops, looking back at him. Snow sighs and walks over to him, sitting beside him on the bed. “I know that this is a horrible situation David but I swear to you, Emma didn't hide this from you to hurt you. She was probably more scared about how you would react...which was probably worse than she expected. But you should know before the witch rudely interrupted the wedding today, Emma had every intention of telling you about what was coming,”

“So she kept the truth from me, to protect me?”

She smiles wearily. “There's probably some truth in there but Emma would never purposely hide something from you,” she reassures him.

“I remember before we made our big entrance in the grand hall, she turned to me and said no matter what happens today that she loved me,” he says. “I thought it was sweet at the time, but she was probably warning me that something could happen,”

“I don't know, maybe she was trying to warn you but you shouldn't be angry with her over this. She's going to need her father's love in the coming months,”

Charming shakes his head. “I still blame him for this,” he retorts, “Trouble didn't find us until he entered the picture,”

“Like I said before: I don't think the blame game will help anyone, and regardless of what you think of him, he's our son-in-law now and that makes him family,” Snow reasons, “and we protect our family,”

“And the kingdom,” David adds, sighing, “We're going to need a lot of help to figure this out. We have to put together a war counsel, strategize...”

Snow kisses his cheek suddenly and he looks at her. “What was that for?”

She smiles at him. “For being understanding,” she says, “We will get through this and we will find a way to stop her,”

“We will,” he agrees, “because good always wins,”

~~

Emma doesn't know how much she was able to sleep last night but as soon as she groggily opens her eyes, the   
weight of the world comes crashing down on her and she starts to cry. She tries to keep her cries silent but a not-so quiet cry escapes her lips and Killian wakes up beside her, looking at her sympathetically. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns, lying back against him.

“I'm sorry,” she cries, “waking up to a crying wife probably was not what you expected,”

He smiles at her. “No, it wasn't but you're excused,” he soothes and wipes away some tears with his thumb. Once her eyes are clear, he turns her over and he kisses her good morning. “But that's a better. Good morning wife,”

Emma manages a smile through her tears. “Good morning husband,” she replies and kisses him again.

“I know it may not seem like it, but there is a light in all of this chaos Emma. Do you know what that light is?”

“No but please tell me,” she cries.

He kisses her nose, cheek and then her lips again. “Our love and despite the witch's interruption yesterday, we still managed to make our union official,” he says and places a hand on her stomach, “and our child. He or she will save us, although I'm sincerely hoping for a boy,”

Emma smirks knowingly. “I don't want to spoil the surprise but I already know the gender of our baby,” she admits.

“Okay,” he says evenly, “but for now, let me think it's a boy. So, do you feel any different?”

“I feel married,” she says and looks at him curiously, noting his disappointed expression. “Oh, you mean that. Yes, I feel very different...I feel...I don't really know how to describe it actually but I know I wouldn't mind trying again and again until I know for sure that I will be expecting,”

He smiles at her. “I completely agree. Sex should absolutely be our top priority in the coming weeks if we're going to ensure that our baby will be born in time before the curse hits,” he reasons.

“It should be one of our priorities,” she says, “the other should be figuring out a way to save the kingdom,”

“I agree but Emma, what if the kingdom can't be saved?” he queries “I know these are your people and you want to help them but sometimes, you can't save everyone. We will eventually have to think of ourselves,”

“Neverland,”

He shrugs. “It may work. As soon as we know that you're pregnant, Starkey and I could bring you there to make sure you're protected from the curse if it hits early,” he reasons.

“But I was here in my vision. I was in this bed when I went into labor, not in Neverland,” she protests. “I know you want to protect me and I love you for that but I can't abandon my kingdom and my parents. That would be selfish and I'm not,”

Killian kisses her shoulder, sighing. “My priority is protecting you and our baby, Emma,” he says, “at least think about it as a backup plan in case things don't happen the way you saw them in your vision,”

“A backup plan,”

“Yes, a backup plan because every emergency demands one,” he rationalizes.

“I can't keep secrets from my father anymore. If you're really serious about this, then I have to tell him,” she reasons and he groans. “Killian, I have to tell him,”

“All right, we'll compromise,” he offers, “We'll keep the Neverland plan a secret but as soon as we know that you are expecting, we offer it up as a solution. No doubt your father's created a war counsel of sorts to deal with this...I just hope one of his solutions isn't to kill me,”

She smirks at him.

“I was being serious,”

“I know,” she says and kisses him before laying back in his arms. “I do feel different. I feel safe when I'm with you and nothing could ever hurt us, your love is so warm the way it fills me up,” she muses.

He strokes her hair gently and kisses her temple. “I feel the same way love,” he whispers.

~~

Emma doesn't expect to find her parents waiting for her and Killian in the dining hall and yet, there are, already eating their breakfast. She holds her husbands hand, walking up to the table and smiles hello to her mom. Snow stands and hugs her and Killian good morning before they sit down. Emma glances at her father and tries to smile at him, and he manages a strained smile.

Killian helps himself to some food and Emma gets her own plate. Red walks in a moment later, smiling happily at everyone, as if nothing ever happened yesterday. She grabs a toast and picks some grapes, studying everyone and rolls her eyes.

“So yesterday was tense,” she starts, eating some grapes.

“Yesterday was...” Emma starts, looking up at her father, “I'm sorry that I kept this from you daddy. I sincerely am. I should have warned you sooner about the witch and the curse, and I'm sorry; I really am,”

She looks to Killian and he squeezes her hand reassuringly and starts to say something else but Charming holds up his hand. “How did you know about the witch's curse?” he asks.

“I had a vision, which I did not understand at first. I saw – I saw myself going into labor and then crying to Killian to take our baby to a wardrobe. Which did not make a lot of sense at the time until I slowly began to realize whatever forces me to give up my baby, it's because of the witch's curse,” she explains.

“So, you had a vision,” Charming muses, “about the future, which to my knowledge, is an ability you do not have,”

“...until recently anyway,” Emma corrects, “I'm not even sure how but that's what I saw,”

Snow looks at Charming and then to Emma and Killian. “But we know there is a reason why Emma saw that specific moment,” she says, “it's because her child is the key to saving us all,”

“The question remains – how are your visions even possible?” Charming asks.

“I may have an answer to that,”

The Charmings turn, looking curiously at the Blue Fairy as she flies into the room, looking at the princess. “Emma, remember that night you made a wish to marry your true love...I didn't have the power to make that happen but I knew you needed some reassurance that things would work the way you wished them too,” she explains.

“I remember,” Emma recalls as Killian looks warily at Snow and Charming.

“Later that night after you finally managed to get back to sleep, I snuck into your room and gave you the gift of premonition,” Blue reveals, “It was only meant to enable you to see your happy ending but I guess because you were still worried about your father, it didn't work the way it should have,”

Emma looks at her parents, Red and Killian and then to the Blue Fairy. “So, you gave this vision thing to me without my permission, allowed me to worry about it's possible meaning for weeks and you only thought to share this with us now, because of what happened yesterday?” Emma questions.

“I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier highnesses,” Blue apologizes, “but now that we do know there is a light in the darkness, not all is lost. We can do something to help save Emma's child,”

“We can,” Killian reasons, “but I'm not so sure we should include you on the we part,”

“This family has always trusted the Blue Fairy,” Charming adds, looking at her, “It was very noble of you for wanting to help Princess Emma but I think, we have to deal with this on our own for right now,”

Blue looks to Snow and she doesn't say anything, silently agreeing. “I understand,” she says, “but I will continue to be here if you need my help for anything,”

tbc


	21. Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emma, you should know by now, no matter what you do, what choices you make, even the bad ones that I still love you,” he says and smiles, “but there is one light in all of this, you will be expecting your first child soon and he or she could be the one to save us all,”

Emma hates feeling estranged from her father. All her life, he's always been there for her and the one time she wishes that she knew he was still there for her and he's disappointed in her. She knows that she should have told him about her vision as soon as she knew, and keeping it from him probably was not the wisest decision. But she was scared that maybe he would force her to cancel the wedding and she would be separated from Killian again.

She feels Killian's hand on hers, squeezing it lightly under the table and his presence comforts her that she isn't alone in her grief. But it doesn't erase the sadness in her heart. In the midst of discussion, Emma leaves the room abruptly, muttering that she needs a moment.

Killian starts to go after her but Snow stops him and looks to her husband instead. “I think she needs you,” she says. “She needs her father,”

“I'm not mad at her,” Charming reasons.

“She thinks that you are,” Snow muses, “but she needs to hear it from you,”

“I agree with Snow,” Killian adds, “You have to know that Emma didn't want what happened yesterday to come out the way it did. She had every intention of telling you after the wedding, thinking she would have time to do so,”

Charming sighs, glancing at Snow and Red.

“She didn't lie to you Charming,” Snow adds, “so there's no use blaming her, or Killian for that matter especially since he didn't know about her visions until two days ago. What we all need is to stick together and find a solution instead of bickering and Emma needs all of us to support her; you, more than anyone else,”

~~

Charming finds Emma sitting alone in her room, tears streaming down her pale face and staring at a necklace. He sighs, knocking on her door and Emma quickly puts away the necklace and she wipes her tears before turning to him.

“Emma?”

“I know I screwed up,” she says blatantly, “I know I should have told you about my vision earlier; I should have done a lot of things differently these past couple of weeks but please, please daddy, don't punish Killian and I for it,”

“Punish you?” he questions, coming over to the bed and sitting beside her. “Punish you how?”

Emma shrugs. “I don't know, by demanding our annulment or something,” she cries, “I know you've never really approved of him because he's a former pirate but I love him so deeply and he's my happiness and if there's one more tragedy in my future, I seriously doubt I can handle it,”

“You giving birth to a child is not a tragedy Emma,” he assures her, “If there wasn't a curse, this should be the happiest time of your life,”

“I had every intention of telling you after the wedding,” she reasons, “I didn't mean to keep you in the dark; just please don't hate me for the choices I've made,”

That's when Charming's heart breaks because he could never hate his own daughter. It hurts of course that she kept this from him but he was never really angry at her, or his son-in-law. He was caught off-guard and reacted the only way he knew. He reaches over and wipes her tears, tipping her chin to look at him.

“Emma, you should know by now, no matter what you do, what choices you make, even the bad ones that I still love you,” he says and smiles, “but there is one light in all of this, you will be expecting your first child soon and he or she could be the one to save us all,”

“That's what Killian said to me this morning,” she remembers.

“He could be right,” Charming muses, “I'm putting together a war counsel to find a way to combat the witch's curse, but you don't have to worry about it. Your priority should be making sure you get pregnant in the coming weeks, so we have the hope we need,”

Emma starts to calm down. “Thank you daddy,” she breaths.

“I know this must have a horrible burden for you to bear alone Emma but you're not alone anymore and I promise, I will do everything in my power to help you,” Charming assures her and starts to leave but Emma hugs him suddenly

“I love you daddy,” she cries.

Charming smiles, hugging her back fondly. “I love you too sweetheart,” he whispers.

~~

Killian isn't nervous when Emma and Charming finally come back. In fact, Emma looks better and not quite as worried and miserable as she did before. Charming's different too, coming over to his wife and kissing her cheek and then looks to Red.

“Our first priority is to assemble the war council, which will consist of Pinocchio, Red, Grumpy, Doc, myself and Snow,” he announces.

“What about Emma and I?” Killian questions.

“You will be eventually, but you two have a different priority; a more personal one that involves making sure our grandson will be born before this curse hits,” Charming reasons.

Killian glances at Emma and she sighs. “I don't want to be excluded from any of this,” she says, “Killian shouldn't be either. I want to help,”

Snow smiles at her. “I know you do sweetheart but honestly, if the curse won't hit until at least nine months from now, you don't need to worry about this. You should focus on your baby,” she advises her.

“But...”

“I agree with your parents sweetheart,” Killian interrupts, “and I think, we should get started on that now,”

Emma glares at him. “There's uneaten wedding cake in the kitchen,” she says suddenly, “It would be a shame to let that go to waste...”

“I don't know why wedding cake would be so important right now,” he reasons before Emma drags him out of the room. “Emma, what is it?”

She pins him up against a wall, glaring at him. Killian isn't sure what she's going to do and then she smiles and hugs him. “This happy attitude isn't just about the chocolate cake, is it?” he wonders, “what happened?”

“My father doesn't hate me,” she cries, “I was so worried that maybe he hated me for keeping a secret from him but he doesn't and he's going to do everything in his power to help us,”

Killian relaxes and smiles at her. “I don't know why you would think that your father would hate you; he's your father Emma but I'm glad that your father is on our side. He is on our side, not just yours?” he muses.

“He's here for us,” she confirms and kisses him again. “And now we can enjoy that cake,”

He clears his throat, raising an eyebrow. “And what about our other personal project?” he teases.

Emma shrugs, still grinning. “Don't you know? Chocolate is an amazing aphrodisiac,” she says, winking.

~~

The chocolate is amazing and Emma's savoring every bite and why not? She's happy for the first time in a long time, her visions don't worry her because she knows despite what might be coming, she isn't alone and she has family behind her and that means everything to her.

She licks the spoon and notices Killian staring at her strangely and Emma smiles at him. “What?”

“If I had known all it took for you to be happy was to serve you some chocolate cake love, I would have done it a month ago,” he teases, laughing, “but honestly, I'm glad that you're feeling better about things. I know the future is bleak at the moment but we can fight this, Emma,”

“Good always wins,” she mutters, “of course we can win. It may take some time but this curse will be broken and we'll find each other again. I believe that,”

Killian takes the spoon away from her and she pouts at him. “You better have a good reason for taking away my spoon because I am not done enjoying our wedding cake,” she says.

He sighs and kisses her hands. “I don't want to bring you down love because it warms my heart to see you happy but if good doesn't win, I don't want you to be disappointed,” he reasons.

She reaches over and braces an arm around his neck, smiling softly. “Good will win, there is hope Killian. There's always hope,” she says.

“But how do you know that good will win? Did you have another vision? How do you know that we will find each other again after this curse hits?”

She shrugs. “I don't know but I have faith that we will find each other again,” she says.

Killian sighs, eating a bit of his chocolate cake. Emma looks away and spoons a bit of chocolate on her finger and flings it at him. Killian looks down at his shirt and then glares at her as she smiles devilishly at him. “Did you just fling some chocolate cake on me, love?” he queries

“You stole my spoon...”

“...so because I took your spoon, you felt the need to ruin my shirt with chocolate cake?” he counters, raising an eyebrow.

Emma shrugs again. “I was actually hoping you would remove that shirt but if chocolate stains will do that...”

Killian grabs the goblet of wine beside him and Emma holds up her hands. “Just think about what you're about to do with that,” she warns him, “Consider your next actions very carefully darling,”

“You should have thought about that too sweetheart when you decided to ruin one of my good shirts with chocolate,”

“Then put down the goblet and I promise, no more shirt ruining but I do want to see you shirtless darling,” Emma reasons, biting her lip.

Killian studies her carefully. “I'll tell you what darling,” he offers, stepping towards her carefully, “I'll remove the shirt and more and you can even finish enjoying your cake in our bed but...”

“I feel a proposition coming on,”

He smiles. “Indeed there is,” he agrees, “if you consider my plan to take you to Neverland,”

“I thought I already considered it,” she muses.

He steps closer to her, looking at her lips. “I need to protect you Emma,” he breaths. “...so I can make up for everything,”

Emma looks at him solemnly, finally understanding why he needs her to consider his plan. He still blames himself for bringing Mariana into their lives. “All right,” she concedes.

tbc


	22. Let's Make a Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian pulls her closer to him and he wraps an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple. “I think we just made a baby,” he whispers into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The second big NC-17, 'Let's Make a Baby' chapter. Enjoy!

Emma cannot contain her desire, shutting the door behind them to their room and turns back to her husband. Killian's standing there, grinning and she comes over to him, pressing her body flush against his and kissing him. All the while, trying to remove his shirt and everything else covering his body but he pulls away, helping her with her dress, unlacing the back and then pulls it over her head, tossing it aside.

Killian steps back from her, admiring her from tip to tail, smiling seductively as he gestures Emma sit down on the bed.

“Now my darling,” he purrs, slowly removing his shirt.

Emma bites her lip, watching his every move and anxiously anticipating. After he removes the shirt, he tosses it in her direction which she catches easily, removes his boots and then strips the pants until he is as naked as baby.

Emma inhales sharply, looking him over and swears she feels her heart beat a little faster.

“Something wrong Emma? Cat got your tongue?” he teases.

“No, I...” she stammers, brushing her hair aside and playing with her curls. “It's just...I was remembering the first night onboard your ship. After you kicked me out of your cabin, the second time, I had a very vivid dream about this moment,”

He studies her curiously. “Aww, this was after the naked in bed incident,” he remembers. “What kind of vivid dream love?”

“Would you like me to show you?” she asks.

“I wouldn't say no, love,”

Emma extends her hand to him and Killian takes it, pressing his body flush against hers again and he can see her blush. Emma turns him around and he lays flat on the bed. Killian watches her kneel on the bed just beside him and then run her hand up and down his body. He has an idea what might be coming next and his hands grab the sheets, closing his eyes.

Seconds pass before he feels Emma's lips gently kiss him. Her lips are soft and warm and Emma's taking her time. Killian's body tenses and Emma lessens the strokes but doesn't stop. Suddenly, he can't take it anymore and pulls her up over his body and she looks at him oddly.

“What is it?”

“Trust me love, you weren't doing anything wrong,” he assures her.

He runs a hand through her hair and then reaches in-between to her sweet spot, feeling the growing moistness down there and an idea pops into his head.

“We're going to try something new; think of it as an extension of the lessons we started on my ship. Sensuality can heighten one's desire, often culminating into intense pleasure that is very enjoyable for both partners,” Killian explains before moving her body so her back rests against his chest. He spread her legs and kisses her cheek, whispering into her ear. “Just relax darling. Close your eyes love and listen to my voice and remember back to that first time on board on the Roger, in my cabin when we lay naked together. Do you remember Emma?”

“Yes,” she breaths.

Killian splays his fingers across her middle and then drags them slowly downwards to her sweet spot, gently pressing two fingers and stroking her core.

“Emma, love?” he asks, “what do you remember?”

“I...I remember...” she starts, trying so hard to concentrate but her pleasure is mounting and she's not sure she can focus on anything else at the moment. “I remember wishing...”

“Wishing for what love?” Killian teases, rubbing a little deeper, feeling her core moisten at his touch and slowly becoming undone.

Emma tilts her head to rest on his shoulder and one hand grips to the sheets underneath them while the other   
wraps around his middle. “I wished that we could have slept together that night,” she says finally, “that I would become undone,”

“Are you undone now?”

She smiles. “Close,” she manages.

Killian kisses her cheek and continues stroking her some more, listening to her heart beat which he can feel get faster and just before he can feel her clench up, Emma cries, “Killian please, please...I need you, I want you,”

He stops touching her and turns her around, laying her gently on the bed and lays on top of her, matching his body with hers until they are perfectly aligned. Emma's eyes are still closed but that doesn't matter. The moment he comes in contact with her, he feels how searing hot her sweet spot is and draws himself up and down into her.

His motions are slow because he wants her to feel this, the slow building rise of pleasure. Emma wraps her arms around his back, panting heavily and he continues to dip in and out of her in swift but still slow movements.

“Emma?”

She doesn't say anything, feeling pleasure begin to overwhelm her body from tip to toe. Her eyes burst open, she makes an “O” shape with her mouth, some sound escapes her lips which is her crying her husband's name.

Killian comes a moment later, relaxing on the bed next to her, breathing steadily. He pulls back, placing a hand on her side.

“That was....” she manages.

He raises an eyebrow, looking over at her, still panting himself.

“...amazing,” she finishes, “I felt like I was in this beautiful, blissful place; just you and me and anything we felt in that moment, was magnified ten times over,”

Killian pulls her closer to him and he wraps an arm around her shoulder, kissing her temple. “I think we just made a baby,” he whispers into her hair.

Emma looks at him skeptically and he sighs. “Unless you had a vision of that specific moment our baby was conceived Emma, I'd say that you should book an appointment with Doc tomorrow,” he reasons, “We're going to have a baby, love and he's going to have all the best parts of both of us,”

“I hope so,” she agrees. But it's a girl.

Killian finds her left hand and entwines his with hers, staring at the ring on her finger. “We will get through this Emma; the happy ending part might take a bit longer but we will get there, all three of us,” he promises.

“I know,” she sighs. “and I understand why you want to take me to Neverland,”

He turns and looks at her thoughtfully. She smiles at him. “I don't blame you anymore for bringing the witch into your lives. I think, if she hadn't convinced you, she would have still found a way to get back at my family or probably still enact this curse,” Emma reasons. “But you should also know, that we were both here when I gave birth, not in Neverland and even if I went there with you, there's no guarantee that I would be safe,”

Killian sighs. “I know,” he mutters and she stares at him. “but I have to try, Emma. I love you, you are my whole life and I will do anything to protect you, even if it's useless. I left home when I was a young boy and never looked back. I was on my own for a long time and didn't really have a place to call home or have someone who cared about me so deeply...until I met you. You changed me darling and you're my family; and I know that your father will probably never approve of me, given my background but you love me so deeply, as I am that I want to be worthy of your love,”

Emma ignores the tears falling down her cheeks but she knows, hearing this from him, he really means it and that is why, she must give him this chance to protect her even if it may not work.

“Okay,” she breaths. “But we need to setup a time table for this. We can't leave right away after I know for sure that I am pregnant; maybe three months,”

Killian hesitates.

“I can't leave my family and all my friends behind just like that, Killian. But I promise, three months into the pregnancy, we will leave for Neverland,” she promises.

“Three months,” he agrees, kissing her temple and holding her close.

tbc


	23. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Emma sees a small green light start to flicker from the center of the crystal and then grows bigger until the stone illuminates the whole room.

Emma feels different when she wakes up the next morning; Killian's still sleeping peacefully beside her, bare chest and all and she turns to him, looking at his face and leans down, kissing his cheek. Killian smiles, turning his face to kiss her good morning and he grabs her, pulling her body on top of him.

“Good morning beautiful,” he teases, opening his eyes finally and looking at her.

Her blond hair's a mess, with curls falling around her bare shoulders but he doesn't care because she's his and the best sight in the morning. “Do you look like this every morning, with your hair so perfect and beautiful in general?” he asks.

“I guess, sometimes I do,” Emma muses, “although some days, I wake up and there's an awful mess up there, I don't know what the hell happened,”

“Something tells me, even if your hair is a mess in the morning, you would still be beautiful,” he muses.

Emma smiles at him and then leans down, kissing him and then relaxes beside him “We need to enjoy this,” she whispers, “nine months is going to go by so fast and then, before we know it, the curse will be here,”

“I thought you were going to say, before we know it, our baby will be here,”

Emma doesn't say anything and he turns her to look at him. “Hey, no crying now, alright lass? The future is not inevitable,” he assures her.

“..but if I'm pregnant now, that starts the countdown to...”

“If you are pregnant now, we will wait three months and then travel to Neverland and then, hopefully, find a way to stop this curse from happening,” he reasons, “but first, we need to know if you are,”

Emma rests her chin on his chest, looking up at him. “Any chance you might be able to come with me?” she wonders.

He smiles. “I would love to pet but there's some things I need to look into, concerning our trip to Neverland,” he reasons, “but as soon as I'm done with that, I'll be back to celebrate with you,”

“You really that confident that we made a baby last night?”

“You had the vision love; I'm just here to make sure that part of it comes true,” he says.

~~

Emma can't help but stare at herself in the mirror, wondering if she is really pregnant, how the pregnancy will affect her body. She will have to wear more loosely fitted clothes and probably no corsets at all, which isn't a bad thing in her opinion but being pregnant will definitely change hers' and Killian's life, at least for nine months. What happens after that when the curse hits is anyone's guess.

Killian comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her bare shoulder. “You know you will look beautiful to me no matter what,” he whispers, “there's no need to be so conscious,”

“I know,” she muses, “but this baby will definitely change our lives, Killian; even if for a short while,”

He turns her around and braces his hands on her waist. “Then we will make the best of our short time together,” he reasons, kissing her forehead, “Come now, we both have places to be this morning,”

~~

Emma's still feeling uneasy about seeing Doc by herself but luckily fate knew she did not want to be alone and she spots Red down the hall talking quietly with a man both her and Killian recognize; he's also the same man Killian was planning to seek out but neither of them expected that he would be still at the castle and had become surprisingly close to Red.

Starkey notices them staring and he clears his throat, and Red turns around, smiling foolishly at them. Red glances once at Starkey and the pair walk towards them. Emma's still not sure what to make of the situation and she doesn't want to ask anything intrusive, her godmother is a private person.

“Starkey,” Killian greets. “I was going to look for you; there's something I needed to discuss...”

Emma smiles at Red. “And I was hoping that you would join me this morning; I was going to see Doc...” she says.

“Oh of course, about that problem,” Red says and looks wearily at Starkey. “I'll see you later Captain,”

“Bye Felicia...” he says and as soon as her name escapes her mouth, Red's face reddens and Emma's eyes bolt open but she doesn't want to say anything inappropriate but now, she has so many questions.

“I think it would be a good idea to – I really need...Just come with me,” Emma manages, pulling Red away from them.

Once Emma and Red are a safe distance away down the hall, Killian looks at his former first mate skeptically. 

“I am seriously a bad influence on you,” he observes.

“It's less complicated than it looks,” Starkey assures him.

~~

“Emma,” Doc greets, “and Red, I suppose I don't have to guess why you're here this morning, Princess,”

Emma smiles warmly at her godfather, walking into his room. There's elixirs, potions and books scattered about his little quarters. That's the thing about Doc, he's always in research mode and finding new ways to make things work. “I think I might be pregnant but I need to be sure, especially since I was definitely pregnant in my vision when the curse came,” she explains.

“Let's take a look then,” he says and gestures that she lay down. Red's standing by, watching him. Doc places his hands on her stomach, feeling for anything that be out of the ordinary and then looks at Emma. “When was the last time you bled?”

“Maybe a month ago, but that was before the wedding,” she reasons.

Doc goes over to his work bench and picks up a necklace with a green jewel and places it over Emma's stomach. She notices that the necklace is similar to her mom's but this one probably does not tell her the gender of the baby. “This green jewel is enchanted, the Blue Fairy sprinkled some magic dust on it years ago...”

Emma looks wearily at him. “The Blue Fairy enchanted that necklace?” she asks.

“I know she should have told you earlier about what she did and she was wrong to keep it from you princess, but she's always had the best intentions when it comes to helping people,” Doc assures her, “Would you like me to continue?”

Emma glances at Red and she smiles at her reassuringly.

“If it glows a bright green, then yes – you are pregnant; if it doesn't, you and your husband need to try again,” he says, holding the necklace over her belly.

Red and Emma watch in anticipation; suddenly, Emma sees a small green light start to flicker from the center of the crystal and then grows bigger until the stone illuminates the whole room.

~~

“I can't believe that you got Emma to go along with your plan to take her and the child to Neverland,” Starkey admits, “I was sure that she would be adamant to stay here until the curse hit; when will you come back?”

Killian lowers his head, sighing. “That's just it Starkey,” he says, “after we leave, we're not coming back,”

Starkey frowns. “What about Emma's family? Killian, she loves them all; you can't expect to keep her safe in Neverland for six months. Or keep her grounded, period,”

“I have to do what I can to protect them both, Starkey,”

“I understand that but Emma – she doesn't know about this part of the plan, does she?” he wonders.

“She doesn't but you know how time works in Neverland; or lack thereof,” Killian reasons, “We stay there a month or more, and you don't notice the difference until you come here and then you realize, you've been gone for longer than that,”

Starkey sighs, looking seriously at him. “But there's still no guarantee if we bring Emma to Neverland that the curse wouldn't affect her, or us,” he reasons, “Killian, you have to reconsider this,”

“I am not reconsidering anything,” he fumes, “and I thought that you would support me on this, Starkey?”

The other man raises his hands. “Of course I will, I'm you're friend and first mate but you also have to consider that this may not work,” Starkey offers.

“What other options do I have?” Killian counters, “I love her Starkey and all I want to do, is be able to protect her,”

He sighs again. “I will help you Killian but you can't keep this part of the plan from your wife,” he says, “eventually, you will have to tell her the truth,”

“Then I will deal with that when the time is appropriate,” Killian argues, “but until then, you keep this trip a   
secret. No one else knows about it; no one, Starkey. You promise?”

“I promise,”

Killian straightens his vest, looking at him. “Good. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to meet my wife and see if she is in fact pregnant now,” he says.

~~

This is it.

The one moment Emma has been hoping for and dreading at the same time, the kick start or official countdown to the witch's curse which starts with her being pregnant.

And now she knows that she definitely is, it is a bittersweet moment because even though she will carry the baby to term, she will beg her husband to take her to a magical wardrobe and she won't see her again for who knows how long – and even then, Emma won't recognize her until she breaks the witch's curse and restores all their happy endings.

Still, Emma is pregnant with Clare, her baby girl; she is sure of it and curse or not, she is determined to be happy even for a short time.

“This is really the start of things to come, isn't it?” Red asks, bringing Emma out of her reverie. “The witch's curse, it's coming in nine months and it'll rip away all our happy endings,”

Emma shakes her head. She wishes it weren't so, but it is. A curse this powerful to steal everyone's happy endings, it's probably next to impossible to save them all but a lot can change in nine months.

“If my vision is right, then nothing can stop this curse but maybe, someone else can break it?” Emma offers, raising an eyebrow.

“That's one way to be optimistic,” Red says, smiling, “but there is one bit of good news: you and Killian are expecting,”

Emma smiles back at her, cries and she hugs her godmother. And her little Clare is by far the best news and Emma can't wait to share it with her husband.

This maybe the beginning of the end but Emma has hope and faith that good will win.

tbc


	24. The Greater the Lie...the Harder the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma smiles at him. “It's a relief to hear you say that,” she breaths, “I still plan on going with you to Neverland in three months time and who knows, maybe when we come back, we'll find a way to stop the curse from happening?”

Red takes her leave, promising not to say anything about Emma's pregnancy until she's ready. But Red's smile to Killian as she's leaving Doc's quarters, gives her away. Doc leaves them a moment alone, and Emma's standing there, staring at her stomach and Killian clears his throat, forcing her to look up at him.

“I was right, wasn't I?” he asks, walking towards her, “We made a baby last night,”

Emma smiles at him thoughtfully and Killian picks her up, twirling her about then slowly, lowers her to the ground. “Sorry love,” he apologizes, “vertigo probably isn't good for the baby, our baby,”

“Killian,” Emma starts, “I know that this is a new beginning for both of us, but me being pregnant now also means that witch's curse is coming...”

“...and we will be ready for that,” he promises, kissing her forehead. “You promised me, three months from now, we're going to Neverland and hopefully, we can find a way to prevent the curse, come back and stop it,”

That last part is a big fat lie, but if Emma knew what he's planning, she would probably back out and he needs her corporation on this. “You're right,” she agrees, “there has to be a way to stop this curse and we will find it,”

“That's my girl,” he says and kisses her, “Come, we should probably tell your parents,”

~~

Her pregnancy isn't really a surprise; they all know it's coming but an official announcement is still warranted. Red smiles at her thoughtfully but otherwise stays quiet as Emma and Killian hold hands, standing before her parents. Snow recognizes how timid she is and knows why she's so nervous and comes over, hugging Emma, crying.

“Congratulations sweetheart,” Snow cries and hugs Killian too. “Congratulations to you both!”

“Congratulations for what?” Charming interrupts and he looks at Emma, “You're pregnant now?”

Killian steps forward. “Doc confirmed it this morning,” he says, “I know with the curse coming, it's going to be a dark future for everyone but this – our baby is the light in all of this,”

“Of course it is,” Snow agrees, “regardless of the circumstances, this is what I have always wanted for you Emma,”

“To be pregnant?” she questions.

“Married first of course, but for you to find the same joy you gave me when I was pregnant with you,” Snow cries, “And I can tell you right now, you will be a wonderful mother and great parents, the both of you,”

“Thanks mom,”

Killian's awe struck at Snow's confidence in them; he always hoped if given the chance one day, that he would be a good parent. Make the right choices for his child, do the right thing. “Thank you Snow,” he finally manages. “It means a lot to me to hear that,”

“We're all connected Killian, no matter what happens; we're all family here,” she assures him.

“What's going on?”

They all turn, as Pinocchio walks into the room; he studies them all before focusing his attention on Emma. Snow clears her throat, averting his attention to her briefly. “We're celebrating,” she says simply.

“I don't know why. I mean, there's a curse coming in nine months; it's going to steal away all our happy endings. That's not exactly something to celebrate,” he reasons, looking at Emma again.

“A part of my vision came true,” Emma says, holding Killian's hand and he looks between them. Of course. The famed child that will save them all. The savior.

“I guess that's one reason to celebrate,” he says, “but you're still doomed. He's the reason why the witch came   
after Emma in the first place,”

“Pinocchio,” Emma breaths.

“...and even after he allegedly defeated her, she still came after Emma and persuaded her to eat that poisonous apple,”

“Stop it,” Emma cries.

“Pinocchio,” Snow starts, “That's all in the past now. We all know and understand dark days are coming, but we're moving forward. Things will be difficult but we all need to stick together because that's what family does,”

Pinocchio looks at Emma and Killian places a protective arm around her waist. “Congratulations to you both again,” he says and leaves the room.

“I wouldn't worry about Pinocchio,” Snow reassures Emma. “Your baby is the hope we need right now and placing blame on things that happened in the past isn't going to change the future,”

“Your mum's too right about that love,” Killian adds, pulling Emma into his arms. “We all need to stick together,”

Emma knows what he means. She has to keep good on her deal to leave with him in three months for Neverland. Three months, and then after some time has passed, they'll return home and find a way to save everyone.

~~

Emma can't tell what Killian is feeling when she returns with him to their room and that scares her. She comes over to him, wrapping her arms around him as he stands by the window, looking out to the sea. “I hope you're   
not angry with me,” she whispers.

“Why would I be angry with you love?” he counters.

“Because I didn't tell you about Pinocchio having feelings for me,” Emma reasons. “I didn't know about them either until recently,”

Killian turns to her curiously.

“Is that going to be a problem?” she asks.

He sighs and kisses her hand. “I love you and trust you, darling. I know you love me and if you didn't know his feelings until very recently, then there's no reason for me to worry, is there?” he reasons.

Emma smiles at him. “It's a relief to hear you say that,” she breaths, “I still plan on going with you to Neverland in three months time and who knows, maybe when we come back, we'll find a way to stop the curse from happening?”

“Right love,”

“Hey,” Emma whispers and he looks at her. “I chose you; I know you chose me first but I chose you last and I don't want to be with anyone else but you. You're mine and I'm yours and no matter what happens in the coming months, I will always choose you,”

He smiles at her. “Thanks love,” he says and kisses her cheek. “You really had no idea about Pinocchio's feelings for you?”

“Not until recently,”

“When you mean 'not until recently' – does that mean you didn't know until this particular outburst or was there something else?” he queries.

Emma hesitates. “Well, there was another time actually. He gave me a belated birthday present: a swan jewelry box,” she says.

“And you knew from the birthday present that he loved you?”

Emma doesn't say but Killian can her further reluctance means something and he knows exactly what that something is. “He tried to kiss you,” he deciphers.

“Tried but didn't succeed,” she confirms, “I told him the jewelry box was lovely but he shouldn't expect me to suddenly develop romantic feelings for him and if he expected that, I couldn’t accept the gift,”

Killian scowls and Emma turns his face to look at her.

“Killian, I turned him down. I was honest with him...”

“but you weren't honest with me, Emma,” he cries, “I might have been your only fiancée then but you should have been honest with me. You should have told me. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to find this out now?”

“I'm sorry,” she apologizes, “I should have told you and I regret that I didn't. I regret a lot of things but I'm telling you now, Killian; there's no reason for you to be worried or jealous. I love you sweetheart; I'm having your baby...”

Killian pulls away from her. “I love you too Emma and I know I've made mistakes, mistakes I'm still atoning for but you really should have told me about this earlier,” he continues.

“I said I'm sorry and I truly am,” she cries.

“I need some time alone,” he says, “I'm going to try and look for Starkey if he's still around,”

Emma tries to stifle back a cry as she watches him leave but as soon as he's gone, she falls onto the bed and cries.

~~

This shouldn't mean anything. Killian knows Emma loves him; she married him twice and she is having his baby but this lie bothers him more than he can say. He realizes the reason why Emma didn't tell him was to protect him, as is the same reason why he hasn't told her that once they leave for Neverland, they're never coming back.

Emma still thinks that once they leave and figure out a way to stop the curse, they'll come back for everyone and save the day. She's so optimistic and hopeful and it kills him that he's deceiving her like this but if she knew the truth now, there's no way that she would agree to his plan.

Killian finds Red's room and sure enough, Starkey is there talking quietly with her. She notices him standing outside and she opens the door, looking at him. Starkey stands to attention.

“I hope I'm not bothering you two, but I really need to borrow Starkey, Red,” he says.

“Is Emma all right?” she asks.

He looks at her thoughtfully. “You should probably talk to her,” he advises, “but I really need to talk to Starkey alone,”

Red glances back at Starkey and then to Killian. “Emma loves you, Killian,” she says, “if you're doubting that...”

“I don't doubt that she loves me, Red; I know she does but I really need a moment to talk to my former first mate,”

She looks back at Starkey and he nods, smiling at her softly. Red glances at Killian and quietly leaves. Killian closes the door behind her and looks to his friend. “I can't decide whom I'm more angry with: a bloody puppet or myself for deceiving my wife,”

“You're having second thoughts about taking Emma to Neverland?”

Killian runs a hand through nervously his hair and then plays with the scruff on his chin. “I want to protect her and the baby from the witch's curse, Starkey. If I told Emma the truth now about what I'm really planning, she would probably back out and I can't risk her doing that,” he reasons.

“From what I understand, Emma had a vision that she was here when you gave birth; not in Neverland. If that is the case and we succeed in bringing her there, you know she can't leave. And there's no guarantee that she would be safe from the curse and any hope of breaking it,”

“Emma and her family think that our baby is the key to breaking the curse,” he muses.

“Then if he is, he is,” Starkey reasons, “I understand why you want to protect them, Killian. You haven't had a real family since you were a boy and now you finally have one, you want to fight to keep them. But you can't fight destiny or the future, my friend. If you're wrong about Emma being safe in Neverland, that will be on you,”

“Neverland's protected us before...”

“It has,” he agrees, “but do you really want to take that chance with Emma and your child?”

“I have to try, Starkey,” Killian reasons.

“I know,” he agrees, “Now, who is this Pinocchio? Red said he created quite a stir when you were supposed to be celebrating,”

Killian groans, falling back onto the bed. “He's the royal wood carver,” he says, “His father passed the family business to him after he died and he's worked closely with the Charmings since Emma was a child. He has a shop in the castle and apparently, he's in love with my wife,”

“I gathered that,”

“He gave her a belated birthday present and tried to kiss her,” Killian continues.

“A boy trying to steal away someone else's love is not an honorable person,” Starkey observes, “but Emma turned him down,”

“Of course she did,” he retorts, “I know she loves me, I love her so much, more than she'll ever know but what am I supposed to do about this? I want to be the better man and let it go, but he blatantly went after Emma without any regard to me,”

“It wouldn't do to fall out with the Charmings; these people are your family now but...a simple warning might suffice,”

Killian turns his head and raises a curious eyebrow. “If I was still a pirate captain, a simple warning would mean something completely different,” he reasons, “and like you said mate, I don't want to fall out of the Charmings' good graces. I'm already walking a fine line where the Prince is concerned,”

“I didn't mean it that way, but a simple warning to back off from Emma,” he clarifies.

~~

“I know I upset him and probably should have warned him earlier about Pinocchio,” Emma starts as Red sits across from her. “but I didn't think he would make a scene like that,”

Red smiles at her thoughtfully. “I saw Killian before taking my leave and he knows Emma that you love him,” she soothes, “I think he's just upset because you kept this from him, but in retrospect, you handled yourself well,”

“This should be a happy time for us; we're going to have a child that could save us all but I have this horrible feeling in my stomach,” Emma cries, “I didn't mean to keep this from him, Red,”

“Oh Emma,” Red sighs, hugging her. “There's no need to cry. Killian loves you so much; this is only a rough patch. The two of you will get through this, you'll see,”

“I know we will,” Emma breaths, “He was with me when I gave birth before the curse hit. I know he's not going to abandon me,”

“Trust your visions, Emma and your heart,” Red continues, “Let those be your guide,”

~~

A simple warning might suffice. That's what Starkey said, Killian remembers, finding Pinocchio's workshop. He watches from the hallway as he smooths out a current project, he doesn't notice Killian there. Killian walks into the shop and stands before his work bench, forcing him to look up.

“I want to see this birthday present you wanted to give Emma,” he says.

“I trashed it already,” Pinocchio reasons.

Killian raises a disbelieving eyebrow and starts looking about the shop, turning things over until Pinocchio tells him to stop and he produces the jewelry box. He takes it from him, examining it and then looks at him. “Where I come from, men follow a code of honor and if that code is ever broken, there are harsh consequences,”

“Are you threatening me pirate?”

“Warning you,” he corrects, “I know you have feelings for Emma but I feel I should remind you boy, she didn't choose you, nor does she love you. Since we are expecting a baby now, I expect you to keep your distance and respect our marriage,”

Pinocchio doesn't say anything.

Killian turns to leave.

“I know she'll never love me,” he says, “She's never had romantic feelings for me; I'm only the annoying older brother which would make the two of us brothers, if not by blood. I will respect your marriage but as Emma's brother, I'll continue to look out for her because that's what brothers do,”

“As long as that's all it is,” Killian reasons.

~~

“Help me get my mind off this,” Emma cries as Red looks at her sympathetically. The waiting part is the worst. She knows everything will ultimately be okay but she desperately needs a distraction right now. “So, what's going on between you and Starkey exactly?”

Red blushes and looks down. “There's nothing going on. We're only good friends,”

“Only good friends?” Emma ventures, raising an eyebrow, “Red, he knows your real name; something I never knew and I doubt, my mom knows either. There's something going on between you two and I can tell, it's more than friendship,”

“Maybe there is something,” she admits, grinning, “I haven't been close to anyone in a very long time since I discovered who I really am. Granny's and Snow have always been very protective of me and I just assumed...being what I am...I would never have a second chance at true love,”

“And you think you have it with Starkey?”

She shrugs. “I like him,” Red says, “He's sweet, charming and understanding. If Granny were still with us, she'd probably corner him with a crossbow and a lot of questions,”

Emma smiles at her thoughtfully. “You really like him, don't you?” she asks.

Red shrugs again.

“Don't worry. Your secret is safe with Killian and I. I doubt daddy would be happy about someone else close to him falling for another pirate,” Emma reasons. “But if you're happy with him, then I say 'go for it.'”

“Go for what exactly?” Killian interrupts and Emma stares blankly at him.

“Just giving some advice,” Emma says and Red blushes a little.

Killian smiles and shakes his head. “Something must be in the water because another lady has fallen for a pirate,” he teases and Red's cheeks turn a dark red.

“You two are not subtle at all!” she cries.

“We're happy for you Red,” Killian assures her.

She smiles thankfully at him and then to Emma before taking her leave. Killian comes over to her, sitting beside her on the bed and takes her hands in his. “I want you to know that I'm sorry if I hurt you, because I never want to hurt you Emma but I was...”

“I'm sorry,” she pleads again. “I know I should have warned you about Pinocchio but I have never been unfaithful to you, Killian. I love you and only you,”

“I know,” he whispers, “I still warned Pinocchio to stay away from you and he promised that he would,”

Emma smiles at him tightly, worried by the definition of 'warned'. “When you say you warned Pinocchio, does that mean – is he? What does that mean exactly?”

He laughs, shaking his head. “It's only a warning love and he's still alive. I'd think your parents would be panicking if the royal woodcutter suddenly ended up dead,” he says. “When I used to be a pirate, giving someone a warning had an entirely different meaning,”

“That's a relief. Murder would not earn you bonus points with my parents,” she breaths.

“I love you sweetheart,” he continues, “and I do trust you; sometimes, I just wish you could trust me a little more,”

“I do,” Emma cries, “I'm going with you to Neverland in three months. I still have my doubts about going but I trust that you know what you're doing, for both me and our baby,”

Killian smiles at her wryly and kisses her cheek. He doesn't want to admit it aloud, but he's starting to have doubts himself if taking Emma and the baby to Neverland is the right thing to do.

tbc


	25. Escape to Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But will you really be safe?” she counters. “Can you honestly guarantee that Emma and the baby will be safe from the curse, Killian? I understand why you want to protect them; they're your family now but Emma has family here too. Your mother and your father, Emma; they will be devastated about your leaving. Don't do this to them,”

_**Three months later...** _

It doesn't feel like it's been that long but Emma knows it is when she wakes up one week before the actual three months mark. Every night for a week, Emma wakes up a little bit past midnight, sneaks out from their room and goes down to the kitchen for a late night snack. It started out with late night cravings, seeing what she could find and then eventually turned into trying to find solace.

Emma knows she agreed to leave with Killian once she hit the three month mark but getting closer to said date, she is beginning to get nervous. She remembers her vision, the one where she gave birth to Clare here and Killian took her away to the wardrobe. They were here when the curse hit and still, she's leaving with Killian for Neverland, leaving her family and friends behind.

“Emma?”

She turns around, facing her worried mother.

“What are you doing up at this late hour?” Snow asks. “You should be sleeping, the baby....”

Emma smiles at her thoughtfully. “The baby keeps me up,” she lies. “and sometimes, I get hungry and I don't want to wake Killian,”

“You shouldn't neglect your sleep Emma,” she advises, studying her, “but somehow I sense, you being up has less to do with the baby and more to do with something else troubling you,”

“You always know how to read me so well,”

“I'm your mother,” Snow muses, “When I was pregnant with you, your father always knew when something troubled me and he would be there for me,”

Emma sighs. “I haven't had a new vision in awhile,” she mentions, “What do you think that means?”

Snow shrugs. “I don't know; maybe we know everything that we need to concerning the future. This curse is coming Emma and it's true, we may not be able to stop it but we have hope. Your baby, your Clare – she's going to be the one to save us all. I know it,”

“But what if she's not?” she counters. “What if when she's born, it's too late and the curse takes her too?”

“It won't happen; you saw it. Killian brought her to the wardrobe and it saved her. The Blue Fairy's magic is powerful, Emma; it's the most powerful magic in the land and she gifted you with the ability to see the future. Your Clare will save us,”

Emma smiles at her wearily and stands. “I think I'm going to bed. You're right; getting up in the middle of the night for a snack just because this little one craves it, isn't good for me,” she says, leaving and then stops, turns around and hugs Snow.

Snow welcomes the hug and pulls away, looking at her.

“What was that for?”

“Just thank you. I know we haven't always had the closest relationship but I love you, mom always. I value your spirit, your love and your advice,” Emma laments, “and I hope one day, I can pass on the same wisdom to my own daughter,”

Snow reaches out and fixes a curl in her hair. “You will, Emma,” she says. “You need to have faith,”

~~

It's a long walk back to her room but Emma's grateful when she gets there, that Killian is still asleep or at least she hopes so until she walks in and she finds him sitting wide awake on the bed, waiting for her. He turns and looks at her, not angry but worried and she comes over to him, lying down on her side.

“I couldn't sleep,” she says, “so, I went down to the kitchen for a snack,”

“I know,” he breaths and she looks at him. “You may think you're being stealthy when you leave this room, but you're actually lot louder than you think,”

Emma presses her fingers on her belly and bites her lip. “You know, we're getting up to the three month mark...”

“I know love,” he whispers, “I talked to Starkey a day ago and he said everything is in order for our departure,”

“Do we really need to do this, Killian?” she cries, “I know I agreed to go with you but what if, going to Neverland doesn't protect us from the curse? What if we're dooming everyone?”

Killian doesn't say.

Emma sighs.

“I love you and if I could stop this curse from coming, to spare us a lifetime of misery, I would do it but you can't always stop destiny,” she reasons. Killian doesn't flinch and Emma sits up, kissing his shoulder. “I'll still going with you to Neverland my love, but I have to wonder if it's the right thing to do,”

He turns around and looks at her. The last time he lied to her, it cost him dearly and while he hates lying to her now, it all comes back to wanting to protect her; protect them both. “Neverland will protect us, all of us from the curse,” he promises and kisses her sweetly. “You know I would do anything for you and our baby,”

“I know and I love you for that,” she coos, kissing him one more time and smiling contentedly before going back to bed.

~~

Everything could go horribly wrong, Killian realizes. Emma and the baby may not be protected from the curse in Neverland, and if that happens, then there will be no savior to save them. For three months, Killian has had this back and forth dilemma about whether to go ahead with the plan and getting closer to the actual date of departure, doesn't help his resolve. He knows the plan may not work and if it doesn't, it will be all on him. Still, he doesn't believe the future isn't written in stone and he can change it.

He has to at least try.

~~

Snow's worried about Emma. She doesn't know why but there is something off about her attitude and her concern leads her to Red's room. Snow finds her friend, reading a letter and she tilts her head to the side, watching her curiously. A red blush grows on her cheeks and Snow smiles, quietly knocking on the door, forcing her to look up.

“I hope it's nothing scandalous..” she teases, referring to the letter. “I haven't seen you receiving letters before. Do you have a secret admirer I don't know about?”

Red hurriedly puts away the letter. “It's only from a friend,” she deflects and then notes her friend's worried demeanor “Is something wrong?”

“I don't know, maybe,” Snow offers, “I caught Emma sitting alone in the kitchen. She said it was only for a late night snack but clearly, there's something else bothering her. With the curse coming in another six months, there's plenty of worry to go around but I feel like there's something else going on,”

“You want me to ask?”

“Whatever's bothering her, if she doesn't want to talk about it, she won't but it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her and you're better at tracking than I am,” Snow offers.

Red smiles at her. “I'll keep an eye on her, very stealthy,” she promises.

Snow glances at her bureau and then back to her. “So, are you going to tell me about this secret admirer of yours?” she teases.

“He's...well...he's someone special and that's all I'm going to say,”

~~

_**Two Days Later...** _

The only time Emma's traveled outside of the castle was when she was on Killian's ship for a week. Now, she's preparing to go on a longer journey to a different far away land she had only heard about from her husband. Killian instructs her to pack light, as to not draw attention and it would be easier to move around without a lot of baggage.

Emma packs light and stores her belongings nearby, looking around the room that has been hers for more than a decade. It still breaks her heart to leave everything behind but she's confident that they won't be gone long. They will find a way to stop the curse and save everyone. After dinner with her parents, she sneaks into the kitchen and gathers some scraps of food, telling the cooks that sometimes she gets hungry at night because of the pregnancy and they don't question her.

A pregnant princess needs to eat.

By the time she reaches their room again, Killian's finished with his packing and Emma stuffs the food scraps into a small satchel. “We'll leave later after everyone's gone to bed,” he says. “I'll wake you when it's time to go,”

Emma sighs and crawls beneath the covers as he lays down beside her.

~~

It's a restless sleep for Emma but she doesn't feel groggy when Killian nudges her awake. Emma grabs the satchel and another bag as Killian checks the hallway to make sure it's clear. Once he's satisfied he grabs his things and holds out his hand for Emma. She comes forward, takes it and they leave the room, heading down the hallway.

But not as stealthy as they think; Red steps out from the shadows, puts on her red hood and follows them.

~~

Red doesn't where she's going, not at first anyway; that changes once she smells sea water. She tracks Killian and Emma to a dock, and there's the Jolly Roger and Starkey waiting for them. Killian helps Emma on board and things are all but settled until Starkey calls to undock the ship and Red races towards the ship, sprinting onboard. Starkey calls his crew to hold the ship and Red studies Killian and Emma.

“Red, what are you doing here?” Killian ventures.

“I followed you, on orders from Snow because she suspected something going on,” she says, glancing at Starkey. “So, this is the reason why you said in your letter that were going away for awhile?”

Killian raises an eyebrow and looks over at his mate. “You wrote her a letter?”

“I'm sorry for deceiving you but Killian swore me to secrecy,”

“Why? What is going on?” Red demands, looking finally at Emma. “Emma?”

“We're leaving,” Killian says.

“I gather that,” Red retorts, “but I want to hear from Emma,”

Emma removes her hood and looks at her godmother. “I made a promise Red and I'm sticking to it. I'm going with Killian to Neverland but we're going to come back once we find a way to stop the curse,”

“Emma?” Red breaths, looking incredulously between her and Killian and Starkey. “So, you're just going to abandon us, your family, your friends? This isn't right and you know it,”

She shrugs. “We're coming back, Red; we will,”

Red looks at her sourly. “I know you want to believe that but I don't think you will,”

“We'll be safe in Neverland from the curse Red,” Killian declares, “It's protected us before and it can do it again,”

“But will you really be safe?” she counters. “Can you honestly guarantee that Emma and the baby will be safe from the curse, Killian? I understand why you want to protect them; they're your family now but Emma has family here too. Your mother and your father, Emma; they will be devastated about your leaving. Don't do this to them,”

Emma glances at Killian and Starkey and then to Red again. “We're leaving,” she says defiantly. “The future is not set in stone. We can change it, Red,”

“Emma, listen to me,” Red pleads, coming over and taking her hands in hers. “You're not thinking clearly;   
you're confused and you're scared – we all are but don't make this mistake. I know you want to believe that you're saving you're child and everyone else but deep down, you know that this is wrong. Trust your visions, Emma. You were here when you gave birth, not in Neverland,”

“No, we're coming back Red!” Emma cries, “We won't be gone long. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Killian, please take me to my old room,”

“Come along love,” Killian says, ushering her below deck.

Red sighs and looks over at Starkey. “You know what's really sad about this?” she starts, “I thought you were better. I trusted you. You know this isn't right René,”

“Killian is my best mate, my friend and Emma's my friend too. I care about both of them and I'm doing what I can to help them because they're family, Felicia. You should understand that,” Starkey bellows.

“I understand what it means to protect family, René; but protecting them also includes protecting them from themselves when they're about to self-destruct,” she retorts, sighing. “You can't honestly be alright with this? What if your plan doesn't work?”

Starkey doesn't say. “Killian and I have been to Neverland several times; it's a harsh place but it can be a safe haven if you make the right connections,” he says evenly.

“What connections?” she ventures.

“Connections,” he says, “Now, I have to ask you to leave the ship,”

Red crosses her arms defiantly, glaring at him.

“Then, I guess we'll have to take you with us; though I doubt your attitude will change,” he says, making his way to the wheel.

~~

Three months ago, Killian was convinced taking Emma and the baby to Neverland was the best way to protect them from the curse. Now, helping Emma get settled back in her old quarters, his doubts are closer to the surface than he would like. And he knows, even though Emma is in strong denial now that one day they will come back, he knows that they won't. But he foolishly let her continue believing that they could come back because she needed to hold onto that hope. It would be selfish of him to take that away from her.

It was selfish of him to steal her away from her family and drag her to Neverland, even though she had her doubts about going to begin with. Emma always believed in her visions, knowing that she would give birth to their son or daughter just before the curse hit would be enough, but Killian knows now that he can't continue this charade.

“Emma,” he starts, kneeling down in front of her, “We don't have to do this,”

“But you said...”

“I know what I said,” Killian cries, “I wanted to protect you and our baby but I think Red is right,”

She pulls away from him and looks away. “What happens if we go to Neverland? Can we come back?” she asks.

Killian rakes a hand through his hair. “I was hoping that you would never ask that question, but – no. Once we step foot on land, we can never go back,” he says.

“You lied to me again,”

“Can you blame me for wanting to protect you and our baby?

“No,” she whispers. “especially since I wanted to believe that you could save me,”

“...and I couldn't tell you the truth because I knew if I did, you would never agree to this and I couldn't steal that hope from you that we could one day return. I'm sorry Emma,” he cries.

Emma doesn't say anything, looking away and closes her eyes shut, trying to will the tears away but they’re stronger than she is. Deep down, she always knew the truth but she never wanted to acknowledge it because that would mean facing reality and doubting Killian. Doubting him was the last thing she wanted.

“I didn't want to be separated from you and our baby when the curse hit,”

“Killian, I don't want that either but sometimes, you can't fight destiny,” Emma cries, “If this curse is as powerful, it'll still find a way to separate us, no matter what land we're in,”

“I know,” he breaths.

Emma stands suddenly “I was a fool too for believing that we could still come back; Red was right. I was scared and I let my fear take over, numbing me to the point that I wanted so badly to believe that we could save everyone,” she says.

“I'm sorry Emma,” he cries, “I wanted to do what I thought was right to protect you,”

~~

“Neverland,” Red starts, coming up behind Starkey. “Why is it called that?”

Starkey turns to her briefly. “What does it matter what I tell you? You're not going to believe it anyway,” he retorts.

“Then don't do this René,” Red pleas, “Killian and Emma will see how wrong this is, as I do and I know, you feel it is,”

He looks down at the carved compass in the wood in front of him and feels the magic bean he bartered for in his pocket. Starkey turns to Red. He voiced his objections and concerns to Killian three months ago when he told him about his plan to take Emma to Neverland and now, Red is telling him the same thing.

Starkey turn around and faces her. “I am so sorry I deceived you Felicia. I have never met anyone like you before. You have a wild spirit and a caring heart that is capable of so much love, and you see me so clearly, sometimes it scares me,” he confesses. “Believe me, I wish that I could change things and maybe, we could have more time together in this world but I'm not just doing this to save Killian and Emma, but to save myself as well. Because that's what pirates do: they look out for themselves,”

“You are not a selfish person René. The person I've spent the last three months with is someone who loves unconditionally and I hope, he's still here. You can stop everything. You're the Captain of the Jolly Roger now; if you're having second thoughts, now would be the time to put an end to this insanity,”

“Captain!” Smee calls, running up the stairs towards him. “We have our bearing,”

Starkey looks quickly at Red and then to Smee. “Thank you Mr. Smee,” he says and the man runs below decks.

“There's still time René to put an end to this,” Red pleas. “Six months, we can still find a way to stop the curse and maybe, find some happiness of our own but whether we leave or stay depends on you, and I'm hoping that you'll make the right decision,”

~~

“If you had doubts before over whether this would work or not, why didn't you just tell me?” Emma cries.

Killian crosses his arms, leaning back against the wardrobe. He really wanted to believe that he could save Emma from the curse but when it comes down to it, there are no guarantees that taking her to Neverland will save her. Starkey will be angry with him for changing his mind; everything he went through just to get that magical bean and secure safe passage.

“I couldn't take that hope away from you and soon as you told me about your visions, I had to do something to protect you, to prove that the future wasn't set in stone, as it were. I could change things,”

Emma understands that feeling. She thought that she could change certain aspects about her vision, twist events in her favor but that's not how the future works.

“I'm sorry I didn't believe in you Emma,” he says finally.

She looks at him sympathetically. They were both in denial about this plan all along but somewhere along the way, Emma managed to convince herself that everything would turn out fine in the end. She trusted her husband to protect her because that's what Killian had always done for her.

“I never knew how much I loved you until I found out that I could lose you both and I couldn't stand that idea, even if there was the slightest possiblity that our child could save us,” he continues. “I know I've always been selfish, mostly looking out for myself but when it comes to you Emma and our baby, it's worse,”

“It's not selfish when you want to do everything you can to save us both, Killian,” she reassures him, “It's brave,”

He smiles at her thoughtfully before standing, offering her his hand. Emma looks up at him, knowing how sorry he is about misleading her (she still feels foolish herself for believing the lie, but it's only because she was so scared).

Was.

That's in the past now and maybe, they can't change the future but Emma's faith and her love is the hope that she needs and that is the only reason she takes his hand.

He pulls her into an embrace and kisses her, knowing that they will have to deal with further consequences later but right now, they need to convince Starkey to turn the Roger around if he hasn't already.

~~

They have to go back.

Killian knows he was wrong and he hopes that he can still stop Starkey from finalizing a course to Neverland. He and Emma spot Starkey with Red at the wheel. Red notices them and he turns around.

“You were right and I'm sorry, we both are,” Emma cries. “We made a mistake,”

Red looks at her thoughtfully, leaves Starkey's side, walks over and hugs Emma. She glares a bit at Killian but he knows he deserves it.

“We have to go back,” Emma declares, “Take us home, Red,”

“Of course,” she cries and hugs her once more.

Killian looks solemnly at his first mate. “I'm sorry for dragging you into this Starkey,” he apologizes. “I know you told me in the beginning that it probably would not work,”

“So, you did have doubts,” Red surmises, looking back at Starkey.

“Perhaps, it's a good thing that the two of you decided against this, since I was considering breaking my end of the deal as well,” he says, turning the ship about and returning to the docks.

tbc


	26. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow looks at her thoughtfully. “I am angry Emma, angry that you couldn't confide in us, trust that we could still find a way to save this kingdom; angry because I thought that you wouldn't make a selfish decision to save yourself, leaving us to fend for ourselves against the witch's curse,”

Emma's not sure what Red will do once they reach land and it worries her that as soon as they return to the castle, Red will go to her parents and tell them that she and Killian planned to run away to Neverland. Her father never really approved on her husband but if he knew what they almost did tonight, it would not be good. So before they dock, Emma takes Red aside.

“You're not going to tell them, are you?” she asks.

Red crosses her arms, sighs and looks between her, Killian and Starkey. She's been roped into keeping secrets for Emma before but this is an awfully big one she's not sure she can keep from Snow or Charming, especially since Snow tasked her with figuring out what was troubling her to begin with.

“Red?”

“I'm not sure Emma,” she admits, “I understand why you went along with this plan but I can't continue keeping secrets from your parents, especially Snow,”

Emma's borderline panicked. “Please Red,” she pleads, “It won't seriously hurt to keep what happened a secret. We didn't leave; my parents don't need to know,”

“Emma,” Red sighs, “You were this close to leaving and probably dooming us all. I understand why you went along with this, but not everyone will. You could have jeopardized your baby's life, the chance and the hope of the curse being broken one day. This is no small matter,”

“You didn't mention anything about Killian and I eloping...”

“Eloping and planning to run off to a land we can't follow you, are two different things Emma,” Red retorts.

“Red please?!” Emma cries, “I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I was selfish and scared...”

“You were selfish, the both of you,” Red agrees but partially relents, seeing how sorry and miserable Emma looks. Killian and Starkey glance towards her curiously and she shakes her head. “You two are so lucky, you especially Emma...”

“You won't say anything?”

Red sighs. “I won't,” she promises and Emma sighs. “Because you will,” The smile disappears from Emma's face. “Both of you will, because you need to take responsibility for your actions. I did my part trying to stop you and thank goodness it worked, but what if it hadn't and we were all sailing to Neverland right now?”

Killian steps forward, placing a comforting arm around Emma's waist.

“I know the truth hurts but sometimes, you have to face reality Emma; you both do,” Red says, glancing up at Starkey and he smiles, agreeing with her.

~~

Red sighs, watching Killian and Emma gather their things and disembark the Roger. Red's about to join them when Starkey steps beside her and she turns to him. He smiles at her and she smiles at him a moment, cupping his face in her hands and leans forward, kissing his cheek. He stills, feeling her soft lips on his skin and fixes her brown hair, so it's tucked once again under her red hood before she backs away.

“What you said back there, those two needed to hear that,” he says.

“Someone needs to be the realistic one,” she muses, “I was worried for a moment that maybe I couldn't change your mind but you proved me wrong, René,”

He raises an eyebrow, smiling at her. “The truth is Felicia, I would have been very sad if I left for Neverland because then I wouldn't be able to come back and see you again,”

“Then I guess we'll have to make the most out of the time we will have together in this world,” she says and he leans forward to kiss her but Red stops him, “Tomorrow. Right now, I need to make sure those two get back to the castle unharmed,”

He leans back reluctantly and Red starts to leave but stops, turns back to him and kisses him. Her red hood falls and suddenly she can feels his arms wrap around her but then Red backs away, looking at him. She doesn't have to turn around to see Killian and Emma's curious looks.

“Tomorrow,” she promises again, fixes her red hood and walks down the gang plank. Emma can't help but stare at her in disbelief and Killian winks at his friend.

~~

The hardest part is coming; the part where Emma has to talk to her mother and tell her that she almost gave up, sacrificing their lives to the curse because she believed that she and Killian would return in a few months, in time to stop the curse when in reality, they would never be able to return. Her mother might understand but the criticism she fears the most will come from her father.

He will not go easy on Killian. Emma knows that. His uncensored anger towards to her husband after the witch's impromptu appearance at her wedding proved that.

Red doesn't offer her anymore advice before parting ways with her and Killian. Emma breaths slowly and Killian reaches for her hand, gasping it in his own and gives it a good comforting squeeze. Emma smiles at him thoughtfully before she knocks on her parent's bedroom door. She hears her father mutter something and then she hears her mother wake.

Snow White peaks wearily through the door, staring blankly back at her. “Emma, sweetheart, what's going on?” she asks.

“I'm sorry for disturbing you mom but Killian and I need to talk to you about something,”

Charming wakes and stands behind Snow, looking between Emma and Killian. “Emma?” he asks. “What is it?”

Emma's shoulders slump over and tears threaten to destroy her composure. Snow steps forward, embracing her and backs away briefly, wiping away her tears. “Emma honey, what's wrong?”

~~

The truth isn't easy.

Emma sits across from her parents, unsure how to begin but Snow and Charming are patient. Killian clears his throat and Charming looks towards him. The tension in the room is palpable and Emma knows as soon as she says anything or try to explain, things will get worse before they get better. But her parents deserve to know the truth. She owes them that much.

“Three months ago, when I found out that I was pregnant, I made a promise to Killian to let him take me to a place called Neverland,” Emma starts, “We were going to leave tonight but Red found us and brought us back,”

Snow looks between her daughter and son-in-law, unsure what to say. “I'm sorry, I don't understand...” she starts.

“Isn't it obvious Snow?” Charming counters, standing up abruptly and glaring at Killian. “They were planning to escape to this Neverland and never come back, leaving us to fend for ourselves against the curse,”

“Emma?”

She shrugs helplessly. “I thought – I believed that we could come back once we found a way to stop the curse...I thought that we could leave Neverland, come back and save everyone. But there's no stopping this curse and there's no coming back from Neverland once you step foot on her shores,” she cries.

Charming shakes his head, glaring furiously at Killian. “And this was your idea?”

“I wanted to protect my wife and our unborn child,” he defends, “Emma and the baby are my family. If I couldn't stop the curse, then the least I could do was save them from it,”

“Doesn't that make you Father of the Year?”

“Charming!” Snow snaps.

“Snow, if Red hadn't stopped them, then we would be doomed,” Charming reminds her, “The hope of one day breaking the curse would be gone,”

Snow studies Emma and Killian. “Maybe,” she says, “but destiny always finds a way,”

“You're not angry with me,” Emma observes, studying her mother.

“Part of me is disappointed that you didn't have faith in us Emma but I'm not going to fault you for wanting to protect your child,” she says, turning her attention to Killian. “It's late now and I think we could all use a moment to calm down,”

“That's it?” Emma asks. “I don't understand why you're not more angry with me?”

Snow looks at her thoughtfully. “I am angry Emma, angry that you couldn't confide in us, trust that we could still find a way to save this kingdom; angry because I thought that you wouldn't make a selfish decision to save yourself, leaving us to fend for ourselves against the witch's curse,”

“But,” she sighs, looking at Killian, “I understand why you wanted to do this, and I think, if positions were reversed and Charming and I didn't have any other options, I probably would have done the same thing to protect Emma,”

“Mom, I'm sorry,” Emma cries, “I was so scared and wanted desperately to...I know it's not an excuse,”

Snow shakes her head. “I know you're sorry Emma and I applaud you for telling us the truth, but it doesn't change the fact that you were willing to go along with this plan, even if you believed in your heart that it wasn't the right thing to do,” she says.

“May I say something?” Killian interrupts. “I know what we did was wrong, but you should know Emma doesn't deserve all the blame. I do, because I'm the one who planned this; I'm the one who lied here, because I knew if Emma knew what I was really planning, she wouldn't agree. Please, if you want to blame someone, blame me; not her,”

“I'm alright with that,” Charming mutters and Snow glares at him.

“It's honorable you want to take on all the blame Killian, but you're both at fault here,” Snow reminds him, sighing and looking at Emma. “I just wish you had a little more faith in us, Emma,”

“I know,” she manages, “If you want to ban me from leaving the castle for the next six months, I would not blame you,”

Snow smiles and shakes her head. “As tempting as that is, I know I don't have the authority to do that. You're an adult and a married woman, your father and I have little say anymore about the choices you make, but I hope you realize that the choices you make have consequences,”

“I do,”

Snow kisses Emma's temple and starts to leave with Charming. Killian squeezes Emma's hand and then goes after Snow, meeting up with her in the hallway. “Snow wait,” he calls and she and Charming turn to him. “I just want you to know that I didn't come up with plan to spite you both. I've always lived by a code that the future isn't set in stone and I was hoping, despite Emma's vision, maybe I could change things and save them both,”

“You don't have to defend yourself to me Killian,” Snow assures him, “but thank you for clearing that up,”

Snow doesn't say anything further and leaves them alone.

Killian looks curiously at his father-in-law. More than anything, he's felt that he needed to prove to Charming that he is worthy of Emma's hand. The pirate captain who never needed to prove his worth to anyone before and he needs his father-in-law's approval.

“I don't agree with what you did, misleading Emma like that but I understand why you did it. Snow's right, if positions were reversed, I'd probably do everything in my power to protect Emma from the curse,” Charming says, “As selfish as it was, it was brave too, Killian. I know you love Emma, I've never – I did question it before but I know now, you would do anything for her. She's your True Love and you're hers,”

“I'll always be hers,” Killian whispers.

tbc

 


	27. Snow's Special Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian smiles, comes over to the bed and kisses her forehead. “Snow's sworn me to secrecy love, I can't spill any details about her project until it's ready,” he says.

When Emma wakes the following morning and Killian's still asleep, she slips out from their bed, changes and kisses him on the cheek before leaving their room. The castle is quiet but Emma doesn't let the silence bother her as she finds her way to Pinocchio's workshop. After last night, Emma knows that she can't stray from her vision too much, but there are still some things she can do to set the future into motion.

Thankfully, Pinocchio is already awake, cleaning his workshop when Emma finds him. He acknowledges her presence and she comes closer to his work bench. “You remember when I asked you that hypothetical question about how long it would take to carve a wardrobe? Do you think if you're not too busy with anything else, you could start working on that now?” she asks.

He shrugs. “I could. Material shouldn't be too difficult to get,” he reasons. “There's plenty of wood in the forest,”

“I know, but I think this job calls for a special type of wood, enchanted wood,” Emma adds, “In my vision, I begged Killian to take our baby to an enchanted wardrobe, to save her from the witch's curse,”

“Her?”

Emma smiles helplessly. “It's hard not to use adjectives, but yes, I am expecting a girl,” she confirms, “And very few people know about this, so I expect you to keep it quiet,”

“We'll call her, an 'it' then,” he reasons, “I suppose I could start scouting around for enchanted wood I can use to make the wardrobe. When do you expect the curse to hit?”

“Another six months from now, but don't use that as an excuse to procrastinate about this,”

“I won't,” he promises, “I promised your husband to look out for you, Emma and that's exactly what I'm going to do; including your 'it' baby,”

She glares at him. “She's not an 'it'!” she retorts, “but thank you Pinocchio,”

~~

Emma finds Killian meeting her parents for breakfast and the Blue Fairy, who had notably absent since the day after her wedding. Snow stops talking quietly with her as soon as Emma enters the room and kisses Killian good morning. She still feels tense but determined not to make anymore mistakes. Emma knows what she saw and accepts now that maybe she can't change what happens in her vision, except set a series of events into motion.

Knowing what happens in the future is a tremendous responsibility and Emma knows that can't make anymore hasty decisions that could cost her later. Killian gives her hand a light squeeze as she sits down next to him and helps herself to some food. Snow dismisses the Blue Fairy as Emma catches a glimpse of her. She smiles at her solemnly but Emma doesn't say anything to her.

“We're a family,” Snow says, forcing Emma and Killian's attention towards her. “This curse is coming, regardless of what we do but we can't ever forget that we're a family, all of us and that means, we need to stick together,”

Killian smiles at her thoughtfully.

“Emma, I understand that you want to protect your baby...” she continues.

“I can't change the future,” Emma cuts her off, “It's like you said, this curse is coming in six months...I've tried to change certain aspects of my vision, thinking I could erase the bad and keep the good but the future doesn't work that way. It was wrong of us to risk your lives like that, and I know, it'll take some time before you forgive me for that but I'm done,”

“Emma?” Charming asks.

“I know certain things that are going to happen and I need to stop running from them, and simply accept what will be,” she explains, “What will be, will be; I can't do anymore about it than freeze time itself,”

“That doesn't mean we stop fighting,” Charming adds, “Not everything is inevitable,”

Emma shrugs, smiling solemnly, “Unfortunately, this curse is,” she reasons.

Snow stands suddenly and comes over to Emma, smiling sweetly at her. She knows, understands this acceptance of the future couldn't have been easy for her but it makes Snow proud. “Charming's right, we shouldn't stop fighting but there also comes a point, where you realize, fighting won't do any good,” she says, “but some things are worth fighting for,”

Emma smiles at her and glances at Red and her father, and even though she's not looking at him, Emma knows Killian's smiling at her lovingly and she knows, her mother is right. Some things are worth fighting for, but Emma also wonders, how long she can keep fighting until she gives up again?

~~

_**Two months later...** _

There's a secret project in the castle, Emma knows this because her godfather's are more active than ever, shuffling back and forth to a secret room and sometimes, she can't find Pinocchio in his work shop when he's normally there.

Emma tries not to think about what be going on but one day, she spots her mother slip into that secret room. She listens behind a pillar, hoping she can find some clue as to what might be going on. She hears Pinocchio give her mother a report that 'it's almost finished,' and 'it'll be hard to keep this a surprise much longer from her.'

Then, she hears her mother's voice saying she knows that it'll be hard but Emma needs a distraction from what's going on and she hopes, this surprise will provide the perfect distraction. Emma runs away, sneaking into a room close by once she hears her mother and Pinocchio leave the room.

Emma peaks behind the door, trying to catch a glimpse of what's behind it but her mother closes it quickly and puts away a heart shaped key in a pocket. She thanks Pinocchio for all his hard work and they part ways.

From that moment on, Emma is determined to find out the mystery behind this secret room. She stops by Pinocchio's work shop early every morning, asking him about the progress of the wardrobe. In the meantime, she studies the shop, trying to find anything that resembles room plans but never finds them and he never looks at her, saying that he's still working on finding enchanted wood which is a very difficult task. One day, she recommends that he work with the Blue Fairy, because she would know where to find some.

~~

One day, Emma's resting in her husband's arms, feeling very tired but still thinking about that secret room and what might be there. She sighs, turns and rests her head on his arm and Killian kisses her temple, raking his fingers through her blond hair. She rests a hand on her growing belly, not really paying attention to the slight vibration coming up from her stomach.

“Killian,” she breaths.

He raises an eyebrow, looking at her. “What is it love?”

Emma's eyes shoot open and she feels her belly, moving from one spot to another and she smiles. Killian pulls away from her and looks at her worriedly. “Is there something wrong with the baby?” he asks.

“No, nothing's wrong,” she says and grabs his hand, placing it on her stomach. “Do you feel that?”

“What is that?” he asks breathlessly, smiling.

“A kick, I think,” Emma cries.

Killian laughs, “That's our baby, kicking away; feels like a tough lad,” he says.

Or a tough girl, Emma thinks, which she will need to be if she is going to save us all.

~~

The mystery of the secret room continues to plague Emma's thoughts; it quickly becomes an obsession and when she's well enough, she finds herself sneaking around the hallway where the room is. She knows her mother keeps the key and whatever is behind that door, it's meant to provide a distraction for her. Emma ponders asking her mother about it is but she second guesses herself a few times before she decides to let it be and her mother will tell her about it when she's ready to.

So Emma waits patiently, biding her time, between rest and snacks in the kitchen. One day, passing that secret room she's trying to ignore, she hears Killian's voice behind it and now, Emma can't stop thinking about that secret surprise.

She doesn't even bother concealing herself once they leave and she's staring back at her mother, Pinocchio and her husband. But she also hears her godfather's voices behind the door and her dad's voice too, quietly giving instructions.

“Emma, sweetheart,” Killian starts, “I thought you were sleeping,”

She shrugs. “I thought that I would walk around the castle,” she says, “So, what's the surprise?”

“What surprise?” Pinocchio counters.

Emma glares at him. “We both know you are the worst lier, even worse at keeping secrets,” she says, gesturing to the room behind them. “What's going on in there?”

“It's a surprise,” Snow admits, “but it's not quite ready yet. There's still some finishing touches that need to be made before it's perfect to present to you,”

Emma looks to her husband, skeptically. “And you knew about this surprise?” she asks.

Killian clears his throat. “Not until recently, but I promise darling, you will love it,” he says.

“Okay,” Emma breaths and turns to leave.

~~

“You're not angry with me for keeping something from you, are you?” Killian asks, finding Emma lying in their room, eating some leftovers.

Emma shrugs. “If it's a surprise, then I can understand the secrecy,” she reasons, “although, I have to admit, I've known for awhile that something has been going on. It's hard not to notice seven dwarves making errands and never finding Pinocchio in his workshop when he should be there,”

“Why are you visiting the wood cutter's workshop?” he wonders, not in an accusing but curious tone.

“He's working on a project for me,” Emma muses. “And apparently, I'm not his only costumer,”

Killian smiles, comes over to the bed and kisses her forehead. “Snow's sworn me to secrecy love, I can't spill any details about her project until it's ready,” he says.

“I know,” she says.

~~

That secret surprise is finally ready for Emma two weeks later. Killian finds her and let's her stand outside of the room. Her parents and Pinocchio are there too, smiling proudly and Emma looks at Killian. He winks at her, steps aside and removes a black scarf from his pocket. “I know you already know that this is a surprise but humor us, love?” he says and she lets him tie the scarf around her eyes.

Killian holds onto her hands, guiding her into the room as Charming and Snow step aside. He guides her to the center of the room and Killian whispers something to Charming and Snow, before removing the blind fold. Emma's hesitant to open her eyes and then Killian whispers into her ear, it's okay to look, stands behind her and plants his fingers around her waist.

Emma breaths slowly, opening her eyes and stares disbelievingly at her surroundings. The room is so grande, stenciled carvings, charms, dolls, stuffed animals and a beautiful, white crib in the center, and a rocking chair not far away with even more baby toys than one child can play with and decorative sea-blue floor with sparkling, golden serifs.

Everything is so beautiful and Killian pulls her towards the baby's crib, excited to show her something. He points to the mobile hanging above the crib and she laughs: a pirate dressed in black with a red vest holding a cutlass that bears a striking resemblance to Killian and next to that, a princess with blond curls and green eyes wearing a blue gown and she looks at him.

“I specifically requested that tiny detail,” he says, grinning.

“So, this what you've been up too for weeks?” Emma says, turning to her parents. “All of this is so beautiful, mom; thank you,”

Snow walks over to her and hugs her tenderly. “I know this curse is still coming, but I thought giving you this nursery might lift your spirits,” she says.

“You love it?” Charming asks, watching Emma continue to marvel at the nursery.

“It's beautiful, of course I love it,” she cries, “This room, it feels familiar...”

“I would hope so since it was yours at one point,” Snow adds, “This was your nursery, I'd sit and play with you for hours, and your father would rock you to sleep,”

Emma walks over to the rocking chair and looks back at her parents. “Thank you,” she cries as Snow and Charming come closer to her. “Thank you, both of you,” She hugs her mother again and then her father.

Killian pulls her away for a moment, holding her hands in the archway overlooking the kingdom. Snow gestures that they leave them alone and they quietly leave the nursery. Pinocchio starts to leave too and then lingers a moment, watching them curiously.

“I know, we may never get to meet him, but spending the next couple of months with you or however long we have until the curse, I am not going to waste one moment with you, sharing in your joy,” Killian says and wipes away a stray tear on her cheek, “I love you; you're my girl and you always will be. No curse can change that,”

Emma smiles, her vision a bit blurred because of the tears and she kisses him. She looks around the nursery, admiring all the finer details, everything is really perfect and so breathtakingly beautiful. Emma thinks she sees Pinocchio and then shakes her head, looking back at Killian but when she glances in the direction, he's gone.

“Thank you for this nursery and our baby,” Emma cries, “I really do need you with me these next couple of months, Killian. I know you want to fight for me and our baby, but I cannot lose you before our baby is born,”

He wipes another tears from her face and brushes his hand through her hair. “I know love,” he cries and lets her rests her head on his chest, “Whatever you need, I will be there for you,”

Emma sighs and braces her arms around his back.

~~

She finds Pinocchio later in his workshop, talking with the Blue Fairy and as soon as they notice her, they stop talking and regard her. Emma glances at the fairy before coming over to Pinocchio and hugs him. He hugs her back and she pulls away, looking at him and the Blue Fairy. “I just wanted to thank you for your work on the nursery,” she says, “You did a really good job, everything is perfect and beautiful and it means a lot to me,”

The Blue Fairy clears her throat and Emma looks at her. “It's nice to see you happy again Princess Emma,” she says and looks at the wood cutter. “We'll continue this discussion later Pinocchio,” and she hovers out of the room.

Emma doesn't say anything further, watching her leave and she looks back at him. “She really does feel horrible about lying to you about your vision, Emma,” he says, “She was only trying to help you, helping people is what she does; she had no idea that you would give her the silent treatment,”

“I was upset with what she did, five months ago but I don't hate her,” she says.

“I never said anything about hate,” he reasons, “but it wouldn't hurt to talk to her, so she knows where she stands with you,”

Emma sighs, thanks him again for the nursery and leaves the workshop, hoping to catch up with the Blue Fairy. She doesn't hover very far and smiles, greeting her again.

“I know you're sorry,” Emma starts, “and I've been stubborn and angry with you but I'm not anymore,”

“My purpose is to help Princess, however I can as long as my magic allows it but I never meant to mislead or lie to you about your gift,” she says.

“I know,” Emma sighs, “and if you want to still help, Pinocchio's working on a secret project for me and he could use your guidance and special talent,”

“As you wish Princess,” she bows and returns to the workshop.

Emma smiles thoughtfully, watching her and sighs again. This curse is coming but Emma sees now, there is hope in the darkness and she cannot lose faith again.

tbc


	28. There is Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of their happy endings will be stolen from them and time will stop, all their memories erased. But there is hope, all curses can be broken and there is only one magic strong enough to break it: true love.

_**1 1/2 Months Later...** _

Emma's never been a morning person, Killian knows this because when she was on board his ship, he remembers having to knock a few times before she would stir. But he's quickly found, pregnancy changes her. Now, Emma can't ignore the sun as soon as it rises, taking her breakfast early before making her way down to the nursery, where she stays most of the day.

Sometimes, she sits by herself, singing softly to the baby in her womb or Red comes by and spends time with her, if he's unavailable. Charming still requires that he attend daily war meetings, figuring out strategies about the curse or how to find the witch before she can enact it. But as soon as those meetings are done, Killian rushes to the nursery to be with his wife because he promised her that he wouldn't waste one moment without her.

Time is very important and their worst enemy. They still have two and a half months before the curse and the closer it gets to Emma's due date, the more nervous she gets again. He tries to soothe her worries, keeping her company in the nursery.

Some days after better than others but on the worst days, he can't console Emma and it pains him that he is powerless and anything he says, promising that they will find a way when there isn't one, feels like a lie. But she appreciates his hope and attitude.

One day, he skips one of Charming's war meetings and goes straight to the nursery, watching Emma talk quietly to the baby. It's beautiful and sweet, how much of a connection she already has to their baby that he doesn't really pay attention to some of the things that she says to it.

Things that would almost certainly tell him the gender of the baby but he really doesn't want to know right now. They already know so much about the future, he's alright with not knowing that at the moment.

But he does make out some words she says.

“We may only get to know you for a few seconds, moments even after you arrive but I can tell you right now, your father and I love so much and if it takes thirty, forty, fifty or sixty years, I know you are the one destined to break this curse,” she whispers, gently rubbing her round stomach. “We love you, I love you – I loved you and wanted you the moment I knew you were coming before I even knew I was pregnant with you,”

Emma sighs, glancing at the crib and her lips trembles. “I wish the future wasn't so dark, that your father and I could raise you, watch you grow, teach you how to walk, talk, see your first smile...” her voice wavers, “Your grandmother, my mother got to do all that stuff with me when I was growing up. I remember when she helped me dress for my first ball and taught me how to dance. My first dance was actually with my father, it was clumsy and I made mistakes but it didn't bother me, knowing I would have time to practice and get better. And by my sixteenth birthday, I was a better dancer than him,”

Killian watches a solemn smile form on her lips but also sees the silent tears threatening her. “My mother was so impressed with me but she was not amused when I asked my father to teach me how to sword fight. Your grandfather is an excellent swordsman, he taught me and those lessons served me well, but they also taught me to prepare for whatever comes your way,” she says, “The day I met your father, it was night of my eighteenth birthday ball. My life changed after I met him, I fell in love and what I thought I wanted, changed; he changed me and I changed him too,”

“That's the beauty of True Love, it isn't always easy and sometimes, you do have to fight for it but once you have it, don't ever let it go because it is the most precious magic in this universe,” she breaths and looks up, catching sight of Killian.

H smiles, walking over to her and kneels in front of the rocking chair, looking up at her. “Our baby will know true love Emma,” he assures her, “Good will win and we'll be a family, the way it was always meant to be,”

She smiles at him thoughtfully and he stands, helping her stand and holds her close. “Destiny takes time love but you shouldn't lose faith,” Killian continues, “We will get our happy ending one day, the three of us,”

He kisses her forehead and starts to leave, hoping she'll follow but she tugs him back. “Can you stay here with me for a bit?” she asks, “I miss being with you,”

Killian turns around and holds her a while longer, hoping if he holds onto her long enough, time will stop and the curse will never happen.

~~

The curse is coming and it will separate him from Emma for twenty-eight years. All of their happy endings will be stolen from them and time will stop, all their memories erased. But there is hope, all curses can be broken and there is only one magic strong enough to break it: true love.

And their daughter, Clare.

That's her name, the one Emma chose for her before he even knew. He had hoped for a boy, someone who would be a mirror image of himself but the idea of a daughter, puts him into over protective daddy mode right away. He wishes again that the witch's curse were not coming, he wishes that he would have the chance to raise their daughter, watch her grow and be there for her.

For his Clare.

She'll have a rough life without them, growing up in a different world than theirs.

She'll feel lost and alone and he won't be able to comfort her when she needs it, or guide her. Killian knows it's selfish but his Clare deserves better than to spend her life without her parents.

“So, her name is Clare,” Killian offers, finding Emma alone in the nursery.

She turns and smiles at him hopefully, biting her lip. “Are you disappointed it's not a boy?” she counters.

“I was – at first but I'm not anymore because I love her regardless,” he says, coming over to her and holds Emma's hands, caressing her knuckles softly. “She's going to be beautiful, Emma,”

“Just two and half more months,” Emma sighs, “and she'll be here and then, she'll be gone,”

“She will always have us with her,” he promises, “The witch's curse can't take that away,”

Tears threaten her again and she closes her eyes, trying will them back. “It's not fair, Killian; twenty-eight years is a long time, to be separated from you and our daughter,” she cries, “What if she doesn't break the curse in time? I don't want to be without you, Killian,”

Killian holds her close, gently rubbing circles on her back, trying to soothe her worries. He tried to solve things before by taking Emma to Neverland but was forced to turn the ship around before they could even leave and now he knows everything about this curse, he feels that same desperation again but he can't give in otherwise he could damage the future and doom them all.

He has to trust in Rumpelstiltskin's prophecy, trust that their darling girl will break the curse and they'll have that happy ending as a family.

There is hope.

tbc

 


	29. It's Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma glances at her parents and then to Clare and her husband. Six months ago she almost made a horrible decision that would have cost them all and now, she has the do the hardest thing she prayed that she would never have to: let Killian take Clare and get her to the wardrobe.

_**2 1/2 Months Later** _

Emma feels it in the morning when she wakes and continues to feel the same throughout much of the afternoon. Today is the day, she knows it; the day the curse comes. She asks Killian to stay with her in the nursery, keeping her company as she stares blankly out the balcony. Pinocchio is carving away at the wardrobe in his workshop which will save Clare from the curse. Grumpy and Sleepy are keeping watch along the towers. Her parents are somewhere in the castle and Emma's waiting for the curse and Clare to come. She just hopes that Clare doesn't arrive too late.

She's grateful that is Killian's with her; surely, he knows what's coming today because he hasn't said a word to her but it's been nine months and she's due any time.

The plan is already in place. Her parents want her to take Clare's spot in the wardrobe, so maybe both of them can be saved and Killian agrees with it but that's not what happened in her vision. She found out about their plan a few days ago, hearing Killian talk quietly with her parents. He initially did not agree with it but Charming was adamant that Emma be the one to go in the wardrobe once it was ready and Snow reluctantly agreed, even though she agreed it was a bad idea.

Emma turns away from the balcony, looking back at Killian.

“This isn't how it should be,” she cries and he comes over to her. “I don't want to do this,”

He sighs, staring back at her, knowing exactly what she is referring to. Killian thought that he could hide what her parents were planning but Emma always knows to read him so well, it's impossible to keep a secret like this from her for long.

“If there's a chance to save you Emma, if I can save you and our child...” he pleads, “Please darling, when the wood cutter is ready, you have to go,”

Emma can't help the tears, staring back at him. “I can't – we can't afford to be selfish again, Killian. This is her destiny, not ours,” she cries. “Clare is the savior. If Rumpelstiltskin's vision is true, she will be the one to save us,”

“All the more reason to have her mum along to guide her on the right path,” he reasons, stroking her cheek, “But I will miss you my love. Twenty-eight years...”

“I'm not leaving you,” Emma continues.

He kisses her. “It's the only way. You go in there, and you’ll be safe from the curse,”

Emma shakes her head. “But Rumpelstiltskin said she would return on her twenty-eighth birthday,” she reasons.

He raises an eyebrow, smiling sympathetically. “What’s twenty eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You’ll save me as I did you,” he breaths and kisses her again.

Emma backs away suddenly, feeling a sharp pain and she looks at Killian. “What is it?” he asks breathlessly.

“The baby, she's coming,”

~~

The dwarfs work on rotation, watching the forest for the witch's curse. She's been very adept at hiding the past two months, even though Charming's guards have thoroughly searched the forest, she's managed to elude capture, determined to unleash the Dark Curse.

It's been nine months now, the princess Emma is due to have her baby and the curse is on it's way. Quite literally now, Grumpy realizes, seeing a dark cloud advance towards the castle. He kicks Sleepy, shouting for him to get up and Grumpy runs over to a bell, frantically ringing it and shouts: “The curse! It's here!”

~~

Emma doesn't remember if Killian called her parents but they're there, along with Doc, as she lays on the bed. The baby is coming, her Clare is coming and she knows her parents' worried but silent looks mean that the curse is indeed coming but they don’t want to alarm her even though she knows. Killian's beside her, supporting her literally because she feels so heavy and ready.

No one ever warned her about childbirth how painful would feel. Every time she feels a contraction, Emma's out of breath and she wishes that her giving birth would happen under happier circumstances.

“Pace yourself, Emma,” her mother soothes.

Emma looks at Killian, squeezing his hand as another contraction hits. “I can’t have this baby now!” she cries.

“Doc, do something,” Killian pleads.

Emma glances wearily at her mother. “Was it this painful for you when you were in labor or was it easier?” she asks.

Snow reaches out and fixes her hair, wiping tears from her cheeks at the same time. “Emma honey, it’s going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on,” she says.

~~

Time.

Emma can't stop this curse and time is not on her side. The curse is coming and Clare's being very impatient, wanting to meet her family and the world at the most inopportune moment. She knows about her parent's plan – if Pinocchio finishes the wardrobe in time then she'll go into it. But she and Killian tried to cheat fate before and they failed and she can't be selfish again this time.

Pinocchio rushes into the room, smiling enthusiastically. “The wardrobe, it's ready,” he says, hopeful and ready to help Emma to it.

Killian starts to pick her up but Doc stops him. “It's too late, we can't move her,” he says.

Emma looks at her parents and Killian. “Mom,” she cries.

“I'm here Emma,” Snow whispers, holding her hand.

“Dad,” she cries, her voice cracking a little. “I'm scared,”

Charming glances at Killian and smiles at her sympathetically. “I know you are Emma but we're all here for you and we're going to help you through this. You know what you saw in your vision and we're going to help you make that happy part of it a reality, but you need to be brave,” Charming says, “Can you do that?”

She nods.

Doc gets into position at the foot of the bed and Snow instructs Charming to keep watch by the door in case they're suddenly interrupted. Snow grabs some cloths and pours cold water over it, ringing one out a little before placing it on Emma's forehead.

She looks up at Killian and he turns to Emma. “Alright sweetheart, you're going to have to start pushing,” he instructs.

This is destiny, Emma reminds herself. This is how it was always supposed to be. With that in mind, she forces aside her doubts and regrets, breathing slowly for a second before she starts pushing. Charming looks back briefly at Emma as she screams and pushes, Snow and Killian serving as her coaches.

“Breathe Emma, breathe,” her mother soothes and she relaxes for a moment. Snow pats her forehead and takes her hand again.

Killian kisses Emma's temple, smiling a little. After a moment, Emma starts pushing again and Snow looks over at Doc in time to see a small smile and she encourages Emma to keep pushing.

“A little more princess,” Doc says. “I can see the baby's head!”

“Keep pushing sweetheart!” Killian cries, “You can do it,”

“Emma honey, she's almost here,” Snow adds.

Emma bears down harder, feeling her legs tremble a bit but now Snow can see the shoulders.

“That's it, push more!” she cries.

“You can see her?”

“Yes Emma, we can see her but you need to push more,” Killian says.

Emma gives it another good, long push and Doc catches the baby's waist. She breaths a moment and Snow quickly wipes her forehead, still holding onto her hand and she pushes again with all her might.

~~

Snow smiles solemnly, wrapping Clare in the baby blanket she spent weeks knitting. Charming's by the door, watching for the witch and her minions as Snow hands Emma her baby, skin as white as snow and a hint of black hair and blue eyes.

Clare.

“She's beautiful,” Emma cries, staring down at their Clare.

Killian stares disbelievingly at the little lass and then back to Emma. “That she is, lass,” he says and kisses her temple.

Snow hugs Emma and then Killian before backing away, giving them a moment. She joins Charming by the door and can hear men down the hall, fighting off the witch's minions. They don't have much time.

“Killian,” Emma starts, “The wardrobe, it only takes one,”

“Our plan has failed then, at least we're together,” he reasons.

Emma glances at her parents and then to Clare and her husband. Six months ago she almost made a horrible decision that would have cost them all and now, she has the do the hardest thing she prayed that she would never have to: let Killian take Clare and get her to the wardrobe.

“No, you have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe,” she cries.

Charming and Snow look back worriedly at her and Killian can't believe what she's saying either.

“No, Emma. The plan...”

“The plan doesn't matter anymore Killian. This is the only way, you have to save her,”

“No, no, no. You don’t know what you’re saying love,”

“No, I do. We have to believe that she’ll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance,” Emma pleads and he knows, she's right. This is what they were trying to avoid, taking Clare away but there's no other choice. It has to be this way.

Emma leans down, kissing the baby's forehead, trying to fight back the tears and then passes Clare into Killian's arms. He looks down at the little babe and then to Emma, kissing her goodbye, a kiss that he wishes were longer but they don't have much time. Charming hands him a sword and he starts to leave the room and then stops, looking back at Emma.

Emma smiles hopefully at Killian and her father, sword at the ready and they leave the room together. Once they're gone, Snow rushes over to Emma's side, comforting her as best she can but Emma is unconsolable.

~~

Here we go, Killian breaths, standing beside Charming as they rush down the halls to the nursery. This is a suicide mission but he's glad that he's not alone. Despite their differences, there has always been one constant in his relationship with the Prince, they both love Emma and now, are tasked with defending Clare.

Charming swings at oncoming guards, slicing them down and Killian starts running down the hall to the nursery but stops suddenly, looking back at the Prince. Charming sees him out of the corner of his eye, cutting down another guard.

“Go! Get the baby to the nursery! Run, Killian!” he shouts at him and Killian hesitates, not wanting to leave the man to defend himself but he has a duty.

He runs towards the nursery, leaving the prince to his fate. Killian gets to the nursery easily enough, opens the wardrobe and gently places Clare inside of it. He quickly kisses her tiny forehead.

“Find us,” he cries and closes the wardrobe door, locking it.

He turns around in time to meet more of the witch's guards; Killian rushes over to one of the walls and draws another sword, smiling devilishly back at the guards. “You picked the wrong pirate to mess with lads,” he teases, coming at them with duel blades.

~~

“I have to find Killian,” Emma realizes aloud but Snow's not so sure that's a good idea. The evil witch's minions are scattered throughout the castle, it's too dangerous for Emma to go to the nursery, if Killian even made it there at all.

“Mom, I have to go to him,” Emma continues and starts to sit up.

“Emma sweetheart, you just had a baby and your body is too weak,” Snow cautions her.

“And I need to see my husband!” she snaps, “I don't want his last moments spent in this world to be alone, especially when I won't see him again for another twenty-eight years!”

Snow sighs, helping her sit up and stand, escorting her to the door. She grabs another sword on her way out.

~~

Emma doesn't pay attention to the carnage and dead bodies along the hallway but there is one body she can't ignore: her father barely managing to stay alive. Snow lets Emma lean on the wall before she rushes over to him. He looks up at her and Emma.

“Killian...the nursery...” he breaths.

Snow glances back at Emma. “Go!”

Emma doesn't hesitate, mustering up all her strength and runs towards the nursery.

~~

The silence worries Killian, sitting with his back against the wardrobe. No more minions and no more fighting but the curse is still coming. He sighs, dropping both swords beside him and stands as Emma runs into the nursery and into his arms.

“Love, what are you doing here?” he cries.

“I needed to see you one last time,” Emma whimpers and they jump apart briefly, hearing a sarcastic clap in the doorway and there she is, all dressed in black, smiling like the devil: the evil witch.

Killian pulls Emma closer to him and he picks up one of the swords, pointing it at the witch.

“Oh, you think killing me will stop the curse now?” she taunts, “The curse is already here darlings,”

Emma looks to Killian and tries to find a dagger on his belt, because she knows he always has one on him in case of emergencies.

Killian watches the witch wearily as she paces around the room and stops in front of the wardrobe, forcing it open using magic, anxious to kill the alleged 'savior' but there's nothing there. “Where is she?!” she demands, turning back to them.

“She got away, the magic worked,” Emma smiles, finding the dagger and hides it in her dress. “You’re going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win,”

“We'll see about that,” the witch purrs and starts towards them. That's when Emma lunges towards her with the dagger but she grabs it using magic and throws to the wall. “Foolish girl,”

No more than a moment later, the ceiling rips away and the curse consumes the nursery. Killian holds Emma close and turns her head to look at him. The world fades around them, crumbling down piece by piece, everything they love stripped away. But Killian ignores the destruction as he turns to his wife and he smiles and kisses Emma, holding onto her for dear life.

“I love you,” he shouts to her, brushing his hand against her cheek.

She cries, staring back into his blue eyes and shouts that she loves him too before wrapping her arms around him, holding him as tightly as possible. Killian plays with her blond curls, silently chanting to the gods above for Rumpelstiltskin’s prophecy to be true.

 _Find us Clare_ , he prays, _find and save us_.

tbc


	30. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare doesn't say anything and Mariana leans closer towards her. Father Jones feels a protective urge to tell her to leave but something stops him. “I advise you Miss Logan, if you don't leave town immediately, there will be consequences for your insubordination,”

_** Storybrooke ** _

_Clare doesn't remember the crash. She expected to find herself in a jail cell but she's not. The room is clean, she can hear monitors and someone paging for assistance. She sits up quietly, taking in her own appearance, a blue hospital gown and IV hooked up her left arm. As she studies herself, she feels a pair of eyes watching her and she looks up, noticing a man in black sitting in a corner, studying her curiously._

_He's holding a thick black book with a red cross on the front and clutching a rosary in his other hand, staring back at her with blue eyes._

_“Am I dead?” Clare manages and he blinks, putting away the book._

_He stands uneasily, raking a hand through his jet black hair and then steps forward, smiling. “I can assure you miss, you are not dead. I'd think St. Peter would be greeting you instead of me,” he says._

_Clare relaxes a bit. “That's a bloody relief, especially since it was my 28th birthday a few days ago,” she muses and feels her forehead. “I was leaving, going back to Boston but I guess I hit something,”_

_“Aye, you did,” he says, “The town sign. Lucky for you, I found you before the town sheriff,”_

_She looks at him curiously again, smiling foolishly. “Sorry, thank you for rescuing me Father ---”_

_“William Jones,” he says, extending his hand to her._

_Clare takes his hand, shaking it appreciatively and then lets go. “Clare Logan,” she introduces. “Sounds less like luck and more like divine intervention. Thank you again Father. Anyway, as soon as I'm able, I'll be on my way again. I only came to drop off Michael,”_

_“The Mayor's son,” he corrects and he smiles teasingly. “Yes, I know. Storybrooke is a small town, Miss Logan but when we get visitors, it tends to be a big deal,”_

_“So, if you knew who I was, why address me so informally?”_

_“Because that would be rude,” he reasons, “but I'm afraid Miss Logan, if you still plan on leaving, you might find some obstacles,”_

_“What obstacles?”_

_Before he can say, a petite woman with a dark pixie haircut runs into the room, followed closely by Michael. Clare doesn't recognize the woman but seeing Michael there with her when he should be at school makes her nervous. His mom will not be happy about this._

_“Michael, shouldn't you be at school?” she asks._

_Father Jones looks pointedly at the woman._

_“He insisted that I bring him here when he heard about your accident; he was so worried about you Miss Logan,” she says._

_“Thank you miss...”_

_“Sister Mary Margaret Blanchard. I work with Father Jones,” she says. “and I teach Michael,”_

_“Are you okay?” Michael pipes._

_Clare feels her head again. “Other than a headache, I think I'll live. You left your book in my car,” she says, glaring at him. “Sneaky kid. First you blackmail me into leaving with you and then you leave your fairytale book, so I'm forced to come back and bring it to you. I suppose you released the howling wolf too,”_

_Father Jones looks at her incredulously. “Miss Logan, there are no wolves in Storybrooke. The wolf must have been your imagination,” he says._

_Michael grins. “I told you Clare: you're supposed to be here. You're the one; you're going to break the evil witch's curse,” he says, “The wolf stopped you from leaving because according to my book, you're supposed to come back here on your ---”_

_“Michael, I think that headache is coming back,” Clare interrupts, “Would you mind leaving me alone to rest up?”_

_“That might be a good idea,” Father Jones agrees, “Sister, you'll take Michael back to school?”_

_“Of course. I'm glad that you're alright Miss Logan,” she says._

_“Michael, wait for Miss Blanchard outside but don't wander off,” Clare suggests._

_The boy turns to leave and then comes back to Clare's bed, hugging her waist. “You should stay in town a bit, before heading back to Boston. There's a Bed and Breakfast, or if not there, I can help you with other_   
_accommodations,” he says._

_“I never said that I was staying,” Clare says, looking at him incredulously._

_He smiles at her knowingly, heading towards the door. “You came back and you're here,” he says, “It's a start,”_

_Clare's shoulders drop, watching him leave the room and she looks at Father Jones and Mary Margaret. “In all seriousness though, has he always be like this? Believing in fairytales? A curse on this town?” she asks._

_“Michael's a lonely boy,” Miss Blanchard muses, “His mom, Mayor Mills, is a tough and strict woman. Michael found out he was adopted when he was nine and every attempt to try and bring him closer, just backfires,”_

_“Who gave him the book?”_

_Mary Margaret shrugs._

_Clare sighs, playing with the her tongue, considering her next move. She could go back to Boston and pick up where her life left off there. But something about Michael is calling her to stay. Father Jones recognizes her inner struggle and tilts his head, studying her._

_“Perhaps divine intervention was involved,” he says suddenly, “when you hit our town sign, Miss Logan. Michael needs guidance and I have a feeling, deep down, you need him too,”_

_“I wouldn't even know the first thing about helping him,” she sighs._

_Mary Margaret smiles at her. “Maybe all you need to do is be there for him,” she says, smiling sheepishly. “We better go. I'm glad that you're alright Miss Logan,”_

_She finds Michael waiting patiently in the hallway and she takes his head, leaving the ward with him._

_“I should be getting back to the rectory too,” Father Jones says, “but I'll echo Michael's wishes, if you need help with other accommodations, feel free to drop by and ask,”_

_“Thank you Father Jones,” Clare says._

_He picks up his book and rosary, starts to leave and then stops, turns around and faces her again. “I know it's not my place but you should consider staying in Storybrooke, Miss Logan; especially if you're still worried about Michael. He hasn't reached out to many people about his problems with his mum, but he found you and let you in. At least consider staying while you rest up,”_

_Clare smiles at him thoughtfully. “Thanks for the advice Father,”_

_He smiles at her again and as he's about to leave, there's Mayor Mariana Mills with an annoyed look on her face. Father Jones lowers his head, greeting her wearily and then glances back in Clare's direction._

_“You don't need to be here for this Father Jones,” Mariana says, waving him away with her hand. “I only came to chat with Miss Logan about her intentions,”_

_Clare smiles at her sarcastically. “Well, if you only want to talk to me about my intentions, regarding staying in town, I was just talking to Father Jones about that. He offered to help me with some accommodations,” she explains._

_Father Jones looks between nervously between Clare and Mariana. Mayor Mills turns towards him, glaring and he shrinks but after seeing Clare smile at him, he straightens up and looks her in the eye. “You offered to help her with accommodations, Father Jones? How very accommodating of you, although you should know it's town policy if anyone provides housing to a felon, there is a fine,” she says coldly._

_“She accidentally ran over the town sign, which I doubt was intentional,” he defends, “Those policies only work when a rule is intentionally broken. Even if it was, this is the first time Miss Logan is hearing about it and wouldn't have known otherwise,”_

_“I think I should stay in town,” Clare adds and Mariana glares at her. “From what I understand, there's a boy who needs my help and I'm the first person he's reached out too,”_

_“Michael's getting all the help he needs,” Mariana retorts, “He's in therapy everyday working through his problems; it's a slow progress but he is getting better,”_

_Clare doesn't say anything and Mariana leans closer towards her. Father Jones feels a protective urge to tell her to leave but something stops him. “I advise you Miss Logan, if you don't leave town immediately, there will be consequences for your insubordination,”_

_“I think I'll stay in town,” she retorts. “There's no law on the books about visitors staying in Storybrooke, is there Madame Mayor?”_

_Mariana smiles at her. “No, there isn't and I can't force you to leave either, unfortunately,” she says, backing away. “Enjoy your stay then Miss Logan but keep your distance from my son and we won't be a problem for each other,”_

_Clare doesn't say anything, staring coldly at her._

_Mariana looks pointedly at Father Jones. A She leaves and then stops once she hears Clare ask her something. “Excuse me?”_

_“Do you love him?”_

_She turns around, looking at her curiously. “Do I love who, Miss Logan?” she counters._

_“Michael,” she clarifies, “Do you love him?”_

_“Of course I do,” Mariana retorts._

_Father Jones watches both women intently as they stare at each other for a moment. Clare's not at all intimidated by Mayor Mills and that surprises him, especially since most everybody in town fears her. Clare smiles at her._

_“Right,” she says, “I'd still like to stay all the same just to make sure Michael's okay,”_

_Mariana smiles at her quaintly. “Of course,” she says, gritting her teeth and turns to Father Jones. “I trust that you'll be helping with her accommodations. Well, Miss Logan, I hope you enjoy your stay in our little town and I'll even extend an invitation of my own: feel free to ask me if you need anything at all,”_

_“Now, that is very accommodating of you Madame Mayor Mills,” Clare says. “I might take you up on that offer,”_

_Mariana turns on her heels, glaring at Father Jones as she leaves. As soon as she's gone, Clare sighs, letting her body fall back onto the bed and hospital pillow. Father Jones smiles, staring back at Clare disbelievingly and in awe. “That was bloody amazing!” he compliments._

_“I thought priests weren't allowed to curse?”_

_“I have never seen anyone stand up to Mayor Mills,” he says and Clare looks at him skeptically. “Ever, as far as I can remember. Miss Logan – Clare, you truly are a miracle,”_

_Clare isn't sure about that. She really is worried about Michael but doesn't have any long term plans regarding staying in Storybrooke. “I'm here for Michael,” she says, “That kid has a way of getting under your skin,”_

_He smirks at her. “I think he's done more than that, Miss Logan,” he teases. “Again, I would be happy to help with accommodations,”_

_“Thanks but I think I saw a bed and breakfast when I came in. I might try there first about a room,”_

_“You don't need to say anything else,” Father Jones says hurriedly, “I'll call Miss Lucas; she owns the place and set it up for you,”_

_His attitude takes her aback and it makes her nervous. “Thank you again Father Jones,” she says._

_“Welcome to Storybrooke,” he says before officially taking his leave._

_Before a few hours ago, she had every intention of going back to Boston, forgetting about all of this and now, she feels that her life in Boston can wait because there's a special boy who desperately needs her help._

_A few weeks, she convinces herself._

_She'll stay a few weeks just to make sure he's okay._

_Somewhere else in Storybrooke, the minute hand on the old clock tower over the abandoned library ticks forehead suddenly for the first time in twenty-eight years._

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: all the events after Emma's proposal at the end of 'Lessons'  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> A/N 2: Previous sequels, [Lessons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/712747) and [Dinner Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/829932), Truth & Consequences and there's a fanmix at [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/destiny-a-cs-fanfic-fanmix/) accompany this fic.  
> 


End file.
